Capacidad de Amar
by Bella-Bere
Summary: Edward aparece en su vida, justo cuando ella decide renunciar al amor; Edward ¿estara dispuesto a conquistarla?, y mas importante ¿ella dejara que el chico nuevo de los hermosos ojos la enamore?.Todos humanos.
1. Cap1B,E Conociendome

**PRIMER CAPITULO: CONOCIENDOME**

**BELLA POV**

¿Por qué me dormí tan tarde anoche? Ahora gracias a eso voy a llegar tarde a la universidad, hola mi nombre es Bella, bueno realmente es Isabella Marie Swan pero no me gusta mucho; esta muy largo, tengo 21 años así que este es mi ultimo año de universidad de la carrera de torpeza extrema, jajá no es cierto aun no existe esa profesión pero ya creo que si existiera tendría 2 doctorados. Bueno estudio "Literatura en la universidad en Seatle" soy de un pueblito llamado Forks y la verdad me encanta, crecí toda mi vida ahí, no creo poder vivir en otro lugar; ahí casi siempre esta nublado uno de los lugares mas lluviosos, y siempre hace frio aun cuando salga el sol, así que me encanta el frio, siento que el calor roba mis energías, por lo tanto vivir en Seatle me complace y viajo a mi casa seguido a visitar a mis padres, los extraño pero ¿que podía hacer?; mi padre (Charlie) es policía de Forks, y mi madre (Renne) aunque la extrañe y ella a mi también, sabíamos que este día debía llegar.

Uff... tengo suerte el profesor aun no ha llegado, no tengo amigos en esta clase, tal vez porque no tiene mucho que inicio el curso, pero sin embargo tengo que admitir que mis compañeros son buena onda y muy amables, pero lamentablemente o afortunadamente no me gusta ser el centro de atención así que no hablo mucho y menos hoy que no tengo ganas de nada, por eso cuando llegue a clase me fui directamente a mi pupitre sin ver ni saludar a nadie; aun no puedo sacar de mi cabeza la discusión interna que tuve anoche, nunca me va a gustar esta parte de la relación, pero creo que ya es necesaria; no puedo hacerle daño y si permanecemos mas tiempo juntos ese va a ser el resultado, anoche lo decidí voy a terminar con Mike, es muy buena persona y lo conozco desde que éramos niños, pero lamentablemente no es lo que busco, no me siento completa y lo peor es que se que lo voy a lastimar y eso es justamente lo que mas me duele, porque aunque nuestra relación no fue genial, hubo momentos que no olvidare, ahora la verdadera pregunta ¿cuando lo hare? definitivamente tiene que ser hoy.

**EDWARD POV**

Odio cambiarme de escuela, juro que algunas veces odio el trabajo de mi padre, no la verdad no, me gusta mucho lo que hace y aunque yo este estudiando otra carrera lo admiro mucho; el es Doctor mas precisamente el doctor Carlisle Cullen un eminente cirujano y por lo tanto va a donde lo necesiten, he ahí nuestros constantes cambios de escuela, ahora nos hemos mudado a esta ciudad, es muy fría a mi parecer, la ciudad donde vivíamos antes era Phoenix, sol y calor todos los días. Aunque mis padres deben de estar felices o satisfechos al menos con mi silencio porque mi enojo no es nada comparado con el de mi hermana, quien se ha venido quejando todo el camino; ella ama lucir bien y el sol y calor le permiten mostrar sus mejores trajes, y no deja de decir que aquí no va a poder lucir nada, sus palabras exactas fueron "todo el día tapada"; se que debería ponerme celoso o molestarme que ella diga eso pero no, la verdad ella no ha mostrado ningún interés por ningún chavo hasta ahorita; estoy seguro que cuando ella se llegue a enamorar de alguien seré una de las primeras persona en saberlo.

Mi madre Esme es la madre mas linda que hay, ella seguiría a mi padre al fin del mundo si fuera necesario y a nosotros aun nos cuida como cuando éramos pequeños, molesta algunas veces pero creo que para ella siempre seremos sus "pequeños gigantes".

Ahora a comenzar una nueva vida "otra vez"; apenas me había acostumbrado a Phoenix, hasta podría decirse que tenía amigos bueno tal vez una o dos pero ahora tendría que empezar de cero. Tanya era una buena amiga al igual que Kate, tal vez Tanya llego albergar otros sentimientos hacia mi, pero cuando le deje claro que lo único que quería era una amiga, lo entendió, no me sentí bien haciéndole eso a Tanya, ella era buena conmigo pero ¿como estar con ella? cuando no es ella a la que deseo; bueno aunque a estas alturas de mi vida aun no se lo que deseo.

**¿Qué les pareció? espero y les haya gustado, bueno en el siguiente capitulo ya empieza lo interesante... conoceremos a los demás. Favor de dejar Reviews por si les gusto y si no también opinen k les gusto o k no les gusto, saludos y ante todo gracias por leerlo.**


	2. Cap2E,B Dos primeros encuentros

**Solo juego con los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, ni como llegarle. la historia si es totalmente mia, exepto por algunas partes que tomo de los libros. **

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO: DOS PRIMEROS ENCUENTROS**

**BELLA POV**

Justo al salir de mi clase de "Literatura española en el siglo XIX", me tope con Emmet, el es mi mejor amigo, aunque es todo un caso; un romántico empedernido con cuerpo de un gran oso pardo.

-¿Qué onda Bel?

-¿Qué hay Emmet?

-¿Oye no has visto a Rosy? - típico que me preguntara por ella por algo son novios. Rosalíe (le gusta obviamente que le digan Rosy) la chava más bonita de la escuela y además la más simpática.

-No, no la he visto, casi llego tarde a mi clase; así que no me dio tiempo de irla a saludar

-Ahh. Ok

-¿Oye y por que no le preguntas a Jasper?

Mi otro mejor amigo el es mas serio que Emmet, pero yo creo que es por su padre ya que el es sargento y pues educo a Jaz de acuerdo a su propia carrera ya que su mami falleció cuando el tenia apenas 10 años. Le sorprendió mucho que Jasper eligiera esta carrera pero ya que le hacia, era su hijo y lo iba apoyar en todo.

-Claro lo ando buscando a el también, - me respondió - lo vi cuando iba entrando pero llego con su padre y ya sabes que no me gusta estar cerca de el.

-¿entonces todavía insiste en que entres en el ejército?

-Si y no se porque, claro que me gusta hacer ejercicio pero mira que seguir ordenes y reglas todo el día pues como que no es lo mío.

-Jajaja te creo, y pues Jas esta saliendo de "Verdad y Poesía"

-Ah si, ya sabia que andaba cerca. Vamos Bel acompáñame

-Si esta bien. ¿oye has visto a Mike?

-Lo vi hace rato pero como tiene 2 horas seguidas, no creo que lo veas hasta dentro de una hora.

-Si lo se, gracias

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras para ir en busca de Jasper tropezamos con Rosalie, jaja la cara que puso Emmet no tiene precio, parecía que había visto salir el sol justo ahora jaja como si fuera posible, mas nublado no podría estar. De repente me sentí triste pues ese es justamente mi problema, el ver que cara tenían ambos; ya que yo no podía mirar a nadie así y nadie me había visto así nunca. Mike era lindo pero nunca me había visto de ese modo, como si yo fuera la única estrella en el cielo, que admirar no así no; más bien como si yo fuera un cometa cruzando el cielo; y pues no es vanidad ni nada por el estilo, pero sobre todas las cosas quería que el hombre de mi vida realmente sintiera lo mismo que yo al verle.

No pude ocultar mi tristeza; tal vez nunca encontraría alguien para mi.

-Bella ¿Qué tienes?.- Rosy noto mi cara y pregunto preocupada.

Me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y le dije:

-Ja lo siento es que me quede pensando en que hoy tengo 5 clases mas y estoy algo cansada.

Me continuaron observando confusos y yo no sabia ni donde esconderme, ah gracias al cielo que Jasper apareció.

-¡¡Hola chicos!!

-¡¡hola Jaz!!

-Oigan ya almorzaron, yo tengo mucha hambre – pregunto Emmet.

-Típico Emmet, respondí – pero por cierto yo también tengo un poco de hambre aprovechemos la hora libre y vayamos a comer.

******************++++++++++******************

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, no había muchas mesas ocupadas solamente otras 2 una al otro extremo de la cafetería y otra a 3 mesas de nosotros. Me quede pensando en que tal vez Mike se enojaría si no lo esperaba para almorzar, y luego me sentí más mal por preocuparme por eso, cuando estaba por hacer algo mucho peor.

-¿Enana no vas? Me dijo Emmet que se dirigía a comprar el almuerzo.

-Emmet, no me digas así -pero lo seguí- ya te dije que no soy enana, que mi estatura se mide de mi cabeza al cielo.

-Jaja si claro.

Me abrace a Rosy y fuimos a comprar, estábamos pidiendo un almuerzo muy nutritivo por cierto (hamburguesa y papas) cuando de repente Jasper se quedo paralizado, debimos hacer varios intentos para que volviera en si ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Jaz, Jaz ¿que te pasa? Pregunto Rosalie

Me preocupo, pero tenia la mirada fija en algo y me di cuenta que no era algo sino alguien... ahh era una chica; nueva supongo, muy linda; era un poco mas bajita que yo, tenia el cabello negro y cortito a la altura de los hombros y con cada punta apuntando a una dirección diferente, y le sonreía a Jasper con unos ojos llenos de alegría, estaba en la mesa del otro extremo de la cafetería, enfrente de ella estaba un chico, por lo que pude ver; ya que solo le veía la espalda, tenia el cabello corto de un color cobrizo y un poco despeinado, tenia la cabeza hacia abajo por lo que no veía la cara de su... su... supongo que era su amiga porque si no, no permitiría esas miradas entre esa chica y Jasper.

-¿Jaz, Jaz estas bien? Le pregunte

-Ehh... si claro... claro estoy bien; oigan me esperan un momento ahorita los alcanzo en la mesa

-Hermano me preocupas – le dijo Emmet

-Estoy bien, en serio, ahorita los veo.

¿Pero que iba hacer? ¡Guay! ¡¡En serio!! Iba directo a la chica, pero que pasaba si el chavo era su novio, tendría problemas

-Emmet – le dije

Emmet estaba a punto de ir por Jasper, pero se detuvo cuando el chico vio a Jasper y levanto la mano contestando claramente a un saludo; Jasper por lo que pude notar no le hizo mucho caso a el chico, bueno ambos no se hicieron mucho caso, y comenzó hablar con la chica.

**EDWARD POV**

Apenas había tenido una clase y no era que estuviera aburrida, es solo que no conocía a nadie; sentía que todos me miraban como un bicho raro, no se como soporte toda esa hora con las miradas puestas sobre mi; me ayudo el que hubiera una chica en clase que no se fijo en mi ni una sola vez. Parecía que estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, bueno eso me pareció a mi ya que no le vi la cara; gracias a su indiferencia sobreviví.

Ahora mi hermana y yo estábamos en la cafetería de la escuela dispuestos a almorzar aunque ciertamente no tengo ganas de nada, solo pensar que en una hora seguiría con este horrible martirio.

-Lalo ¿Qué vas a comer?

-Alice sabes que odio que me digas así

-Ok, ok señor Edward Anthony ¿Qué va a querer usted de comer? -puse mis ojos en blanco-.

-Jaja que graciosa Licha –ella también puso los ojos en blanco - pero la verdad es que no tengo apetito todavía, ve a comprar algo y si se me antoja te quito de tu plato.

-Ja hasta crees que te voy a dar

-Debes soy tu hermano pequeño

-Pequeño ¿de donde? Si mides un metro más que yo; y además solo es por un año.

-Bueno, bueno; ve a comprar y si me apetece ahorita voy –le dije pero con la mirada fija en la mesa ya que solo quería llegar a casa y comer lo que mamá hubiera preparado-

-Deberías ir de una vez, mira que no sabes si mamá tuvo tiempo...

-¿Cómo sabes que pensaba en mamá?, mira Alice ve a comprar, enserio no te voy a quitar.

No me contesto, por lo que alce mi cabeza para ver cual era el motivo, ella sonreía abiertamente; estuve a punto de voltearme para ver a que era lo que sonreía, pero de pronto alguien paso a mi lado y se paro frente Alice.

-Hola –me dijo el chico-

-Hola –conteste alzando mi mano, ahh eso era; no era la primera vez que mi hermana impactaba alguien, así que lo ignore; sabía lo que pasaría, el se presentaría y Alice lo rechazaría con amabilidad.

-Hola –ahora dirigido a mi hermana-

-Hola –contesto ella y escuche una risa nerviosa ¿Por qué?

-Llegas tarde –le dijo mi hermana

-Lo siento señorita –contesto el chico; que rayos significaba eso - me llamo Jasper, te vi hace ratito y ¿son nuevos verdad?

-Si nos acabamos de mudar, me llamo Alice y el es mi hermano Edward, es nuestro primer día aquí.

-Oh si claro, y ¿como te la estas pasando?

-Muy bien me encanta Seatle

¿¿¿Queeeee??? Esperen mi hermana alabando este lugar, si apenas 5 minutos atrás estábamos jugando a ver quien se quejaba más.

-Que bien me alegro –contesto el chico- ¿y tienes clase?

-Oh si en 1 hora... "Literatura moderna"

-¿En serio? Yo también.

Ya ok alto, esto no me gusta para nada; no hay rechazo todavía, voltee a ver a mi hermana y vi una cara que jamás había visto estaba... cual es la palabra... resplandeciente si resplandeciente y era a causa de este chico, lo mire con más atención, era alto, con el cabello rubio, sus ojos eran de un café claro y en su mirada se veía como si estuviera a punto de ponerse de rodillas frente a mi hermana.

-Alice vas a ir a comprar –le pregunte, la verdad me empezaba a molestar, debo de cuidar a mi hermana.

-Oh lo siento, te interrumpí –se disculpo el chico-

-No que va... –respondió Alice- ¿ya almorzaste?

-No, estaba a punto de comprar mi almuerzo con mis amigos, mira son esos de allá –ella miro a lo lejos, yo no me voltee a ver, ya que se dirigía a ella no a mi.

-Mira que lindos – respondió mi hermana

-¿quieres acompañarnos a almorzar?

-Bueno ahh no se... ahh ¿Edward quieres ir?

Ahh ya se volvió acordar de la presencia de su hermano ¿no?

-Pues si quieres –le conteste esperando y notara el fastidio en mi voz.

-Si, si quiero; vamos entonces.

Me levante de la mesa, y me di la vuelta, en la mesa que señalo el ahora Jasper, había 3 chicos; 2 chicas y 1 chico, el era realmente un gigante, a su lado estaba una chica de cabello rubio y enfrente había otra chica pero no le pude ver la cara, solo su cabello que era castaño.

Caminamos hacia ellos y cuando estábamos cerca me pude percatar de que era la misma chica que me había ignorado en clase, cuando llegamos Jasper nos presento.

-Alice, Edward ellos son mis amigos Emmet, Rosalie y Bella

-Chicos ella es Alice y el es su hermano Edward

La chica se volteo a saludarme y por fin la vi, y lamente el hecho de no verla antes ya que era muy linda, tenia una cara en forma de corazón con unos ojos grandes hermosos y achocolatados, una nariz pequeña y unos labios rojos que aunque desproporcionados le daban a su cara una mirada espectacular; en cuanto le dije "hola" sus mejillas adquirieron un bonito color carmesí.

"hola" me contesto ella, después salude a Emmet y su novia Rosalie, e inmediatamente voltee a ver a Bella; no podía creer que me estaba pasando, me senté a su lado por simple necesidad sin dejar de verla y me pude percatar de su olor un olor a fresas, mi favorito a partir de este momento.

****************---fin de capitulo---*******************

**¿Que les pareció? Ya saben se aceptan jitomates, lechugas y cualquier tipo de verdura k sirva para ensalada así k por favor dejen sus reviews un minuto no cuesta nada...**

**En el próximo capitulo sabremos como reacciono Bella al conocer a Edward ¿habrá sentido lo mismo que el?**

**un saludo...**


	3. Cap3B,A,R Preocupaciones

**TERCER CAPITULO: PREOCUPACIONES**

**BELLA POV**

Mira que Jasper se lo tenia bien escondido, esta chica era la primera por la que lo veía como estaba; feliz, radiante parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría en felicidad.

Alice se me hizo muy agradable y graciosa; por un momento me pregunte si no estaría estudiando danza en vez de literatura, ya que parecía que bailaba con cada paso que daba.

Pero definitivamente el que mas llamo mi atención fue Edward, el era bueno realmente guapo, tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes, su nariz era recta, perfecta y simétrica y sus labios eran de un rojo intenso que contrastaba con lo pálido de su piel, todo esto junto con su cabello alborotado daba la impresión de ser la persona mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida (basta no pienses en eso) no podía pensar en eso cuando estaba todavía con Mike. Pero con Edward a mi lado me sentía muy rara, nunca me había sentido así, no era una sensación desagradable sino todo lo contrario y por un momento desee que el tiempo se detuviera y el estuviera sentado a mi lado por siempre, solo para poder verlo eternamente; sin quererlo de repente me sentí "_caliente_" y no lo malinterpreten pero sabia la razón seguramente mi cara estaría toda colorada.

Estuvimos charlando toda la hora, ellos definitivamente eran muy agradables; nos dijeron de donde venían, por que estaban aquí, la pequeña Alice nos invito a ir de compras ese fin de semana; yo me negué por supuesto, si hay algo que no soporto es ir de compras; no entiendo la ropa es ropa aquí y en china así que da igual que te pongas y además con este frio lo único que cuenta es estar tapada y ya; Rosy acepto y Alice me dijo que me convencería y debo decir que me asusto oír sus palabras ya que en ese momento sentí que era capaz de todo con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

Edward hablo muy poco, pero cada vez que volteaba a verlo, el me estaba mirando con unos ojos verdes que parecían pasar los míos y ver exactamente que estaba pensando; dios mío que guapo es, podía verlo por horas y aun así estaría segura que no habría visto toda su belleza... (ahhgg... no pienses así, no puedes, no debes), trate de pensar en otro tema y pregunte:

-Bueno y ustedes ¿que clase tienen?

-Yo tengo "literatura moderna" al igual que Jasper - dijo entre una sonrisa Alice, _guay_ se veía que en verdad le gustaba Jasper

-Yo tengo "Historia medieval y Literatura" - respondió Emmet y Rosy al mismo tiempo.

-Ahh, enserio demonios se me había olvidado que hoy tenia dos clases sola, bueno chicos parece que los veré después de "Renacimiento y Arte"

-Yo también tengo "Renacimiento y Arte" – dijo Edward en voz baja

-¡¡En serio!! – le respondí y espero que no haya oído la alegría en mi voz – que bueno, no estaré sola.

-Bueno entonces andando – dijo Emmet y tomo a Rosalie de la cintura

De repente me sentí triste, no había pensando en Mike en toda esta hora excepto cuando me recriminaba el ver a Edward tan guapo; y a Mike no lo iba a ver ahorita por que el apenas salía de clase y yo ya iba para la mía; y me di cuenta que esto no podía seguir, tenia que terminar ya.

**ALICE POV**

Jasper era demasiado lindo y tan amable conmigo, en el momento que lo vi sentí como si lo hubiera esperado toda mi vida, la forma en que se presento fue muy romántica, y sus amigos eran muy agradables; Rosalie había aceptado mi invitación a un fin de semana de compras así que por lo que supuse nos íbamos a llevar muy bien, Bella era muy timida y aunque no acepto ir con nosotras estoy segura que la convenceré; ella no se si sería su color natural o que era lo que le pasaba por que casi toda la hora estuvo colorada y se veía muy chistosa, pienso que tal vez era por mi hermano, se que es muy guapo y muchas veces ya se lo he dicho, el no me cree pero lo que no sabe es que yo tengo acceso a información de chicas y a ellas definitivamente las deslumbra mi hermano, pero el no hace mucho caso, dice que no ve la necesidad todavía de salir con alguien; por eso realmente me sorprendió la manera en que veía a esa chica como si fuera una necesidad y claro me di cuenta que a el le gustaba ella, tanto como estaba segura a ella le gustaba el; ellos acabarían juntos y yo me encargaría de eso, el la miraba como si nadie estuviera ahí, como si estuviera encerrado en una burbuja con solo la compañía de Bella.

Y ahora por fin festejo el habernos cambiado de ciudad, gracias a esa mudanza me tope con Jasper, ¡guay! pensar en el me ponía alegre y eso que estaba a mi lado, jaja de pronto me encanto el clima y me encanto la idea de comprar ropa, la moda se requiere hasta en el lugar mas frio que hay...

**ROSALIE POV**

Me alegro de que Jasper por fin haya encontrado alguien perfecta para el, se ve muy feliz y yo creo que no es para menos ya que Alice se ve muy agradable, bueno supongo que aun no son novios, ni nada pero la verdad no creo que falte mucho para eso, su papá también se preocupaba por el, estoy segura que aunque el pareciera rudo Jasper era su prioridad, yo lo sabia y ahora que lo vea con Alice definitivamente estará muy tranquilo.

Aunque por otro lado, la que me preocupaba era Bella, tenia algo raro desde que salió de clases, parecía triste o preocupada y no he tenido el chance de hablar con ella todavía, debe de saber que soy su amiga y que estaré ahí cada vez que me necesite, aunque me pareció que lo triste se le quito cuando Edward se sentó a su lado; pero no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito ya que tiene a Mike a su lado.

Yo ya le hecho saber a ella mi parecer con respecto a Mike, le he dicho que aunque el sea lindo a ella no la veo feliz con el, le he dicho que si el no es su felicidad entonces debe de buscar la felicidad en otro lado.

En ese entonces cuando se lo dije no me contesto nada y no le quise insistir mas ya que se que cuando ella tome una decisión será la correcta y que pase lo que pase no se arrepentirá, aunque claro sea todo un caso como mi hermoso Emmet, el me hace feliz cada instante que esta conmigo, ya no creo poder vivir sin el.

**BELLA POV**

Edward era muy lindo conmigo, camino a mi lado, me abrió la puerta para poder pasar, era un caballero, tanto que me llego a recordar a mi amor platónico "Darcy" de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Dejamos a Emmet y Rosy cuando salimos de la cafetería y un poco adelante nos despedimos de Alice y Jasper quien iba muy feliz, Edward y yo casi no hablamos en el transcurso al salón excepto una sola vez en que me pregunto que si Jasper era así siempre, cuando le pregunte a que se refería me dijo que si acaso así era como iba a ver a su hermana siempre; su comentario me hizo reir pues era obvio que se estaba comportando como el hermano celoso, era muy lindo...

Cuando entramos al salón nos sentamos en las bancas de en-medio, "juntos" le pregunte si ya había tenido clases y me dijo que si.

-En serio ¿Cuál tuviste?

-"Literatura Española del Siglo XIX"

-¿En serio? – _dios_ que no conocía otra palabra. – yo tuve esa clase y no te ví – se que de verlo no hubiera podido desviar mi mirada

-Yo te vi – contesto y yo me quede helada por un momento – pero estabas muy pensativa así que es seguro que no te hayas fijado en nada –dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, y yo si hace rato estaba helada ahora estaba petrificada

-Si, es lo mas seguro – fue lo único que pude contestar, el se quedo quieto un momento y me miro con esos hermosos ojos y por un momento no supe ni quien era o en donde estaba. Me acababa de deslumbrar.

-¿Bella? – si cariño ¿que pasa? pensé en contestar... ayy no que me diablos me pasaba

-¿¿mmm?? .-No podía hablar...

-¿Puedo preguntar en que estabas pensando? – sentí como si me despojara de mi alma un segundo. ¿Qué debía de contestar? Ahh estaba pensando la manera en como terminar con mi novio o si no decirle; acaso que era un chismoso por querer enterarse de lo que me pasaba, no eso si definitivamente no se lo podía decir.

Le pedí a mi cerebro que me ayudara, que por una sola vez me ayudara a mantenerme serena y aunque no estoy segura que me haya creído le conteste lo primero que me vino a la mente.

-Ahh eso... ahh si... estaba pensando en Shakespeare... si en Shakespeare, en que si el estuviera en nuestra época, si sería distinto ya sabes dejar de ser misógino pero sin dejar de ser poeta, por que digo en cuanto a mi que dejara de ser misógino me encantaría pero sin lo poeta yo creo que yo no podría sobrevivir.

-Ahh – fue lo único que contesto, ahhgg me maldije internamente, hable muy rápido y el tal vez no me entendió, o tal vez no me creyo; pero lo que le decía era verdad, yo ya había pensado en eso nada mas que en otro momento. Bueno tal vez con eso se daría una idea de cómo funcionaba mi cabeza y se alejaría de mi.

-Si yo también me lo he preguntado – bueno tal vez no estoy tan loca, o tal vez no soy la única loca.

-Oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Ahh si claro... – ¿que día era hoy el día de interroguemos a Bella hasta que se le detenga el corazón o que?; lo sabia me iba a preguntar sobre mi novio, ya sentía la pregunta...

En ese justo momento entro el profesor, y por fin me alegre de verlo, por que pidió silencio y Edward solo se me quedo viendo, debía de darle un regalo a ese profesor, bueno aunque en cuanto abrió su boca recordé que era el ese profesor que hablaba de la poesía sin una pizca de amor en su voz y me arrepentí inmediatamente de haber pensado en darle un regalo.

**--------------------------******-------------------------******------------------**

Toda la hora, el profesor estuvo al frente de la clase, leyendo y tratando de explicar a su horrible manera el poema que tocaba de esta semana; pero agradecí el que no dejo hablar a nadie; al final de la clase Edward salió conmigo y me pregunto cual era mi siguiente clase, le conteste que en esa hora ninguna pero que a la siguiente venían 2 horas seguidas de "Escritura y Gramática"

-¡Yo también! – me contesto – y también tengo libre esta hora, mmm... ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo?

-¡¡Claro!! – oh no otra vez la alegría en mi voz, cualquiera diría que estoy desesperada, aunque en ese momento recordé que Mike también tenia libre esa hora y que era realmente necesario el que hablara con el.

-Ahh... no lo siento Edward, tengo algo importante que hacer, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en clase?

-Ok – contesto y su cara se puso triste o al menos eso imagine, no quise ilusionarme.

-Te veo en una hora Edward – avance y le di un beso en la mejilla, no quise ver su reacción así que me di media vuelta y avance a paso rápido, obviamente tratando de no caerme... mis labios por otro lado... no se como describirlos... _ardían_.

****************fin de capitulo*****************

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? La verdad espero que si. Se empiezan a gustar; en Edward esta mas que claro, pero ella se censura... que complicada es Bella, típico; como cualquier otra mujer, ya lo saben chicos "no nos comprendan, solo ámennos"**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews con critica; todo se acepta...**


	4. E,B Desilusión y Ruptura

**TERCER CAPITULO: DESILUSIÓN Y RUPTURA**

**EDWARD POV**

¡¡Guay!! Estoy muy emocionado, o confundido o no se que; Bella me dio un beso y aunque fue en la mejilla, sentí que toda mi piel quemaba, nunca había sentido eso.

Quería poder platicar con ella en esta hora libre, pero me dijo que tenia algo que hacer ¿Me pregunto que sería? Ella en verdad es muy linda y algo tímida, algo que nunca antes había visto; generalmente las chicas lindas saben que son lindas, así que no muestran timidez alguna; pero ella es como si se avergonzara al verme, creo que me oculta algo, bueno pensándolo mejor me debe ocultar un montón de cosas, ya que apenas la conozco hace unas horas; aunque no se siento que es a mi a quien no le quiere decir algo.

En esos pensamientos estaba que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Alice salto tras de mí, tapándome los ojos y preguntando:

-Adivina ¿Quién soy?... una pista la mas linda de tus hermanas

-Ah lo siento, pero si es la mas linda entonces creo que te equivocaste de hermano; por que realmente mi hermana no esta muy bonita.

-Edward...

-Jajaja ¿Qué paso Alice? Creo que estas feliz no? – le dije al oído cuando me di la vuelta y vi que atrás de ella venia Jasper. A ella en verdad le había gustado este chico, bueno tendría que preguntárselo mas tarde en casa.

-Hola Edward – me saludo – ¿y Bella?

En ese justo momento llego Emmet abrazando a Rosalie

-¿Y Bella? – me preguntaron.

-Ahh me dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer, que nos veríamos en una hora

-Ha de estar con Mike – contesto Rosalie dirigiéndose a Emmet

-Esa Bella no puede estar una hora sin estar con el – le contesto Emmet

De pronto sentí como si fuera cayendo, ¿Qué acababa de oir? Bella tenia novio, era obvio ella era muy linda, tonto me dije a mi mismo; que pensabas tan linda y soltera ¿no?, debo de admitir que me lo pregunte antes pero no me imagine como me iba a sentir; Bella la chica, la primera chica que me ha gustado tiene novio, y por lo que dice Emmet ella lo quiere mucho. De reojo pude ver a Alice un poco sorprendida, y también supe que a pesar de conocer la respuesta necesitaba que me lo dijeran para empezar a asumirlo y empezar a deshacer mis esperanzas

-Ahh ¿entonces Bella tiene novio? – pregunte Alice solo se me quedo observando, pero yo necesitaba escucharlo

-Si – dijo Jasper - llevan casi 6 meses

-Ah – fueron las únicas letras que pudieron salir de mi boca

-Oigan chicos y si vamos por un café helado – dijo mi hermana, distrayéndolos

-Si claro vamos, Rosy amor ¿quieres ir?

-Claro mi vida – contesto Rosalie – Edward ¿vienes?

-Esté... no gracias... voy a la biblioteca a consultar un autor que nos acaba de decir el profesor.

-Si ese es Edward, un cerebrillo a más no poder; pero que le vamos a hacer, vamos nosotros chicos.

Nunca le acabaría de agradecer a mi hermana, lo que acababa de hacer por mi, ella me sonrío; a ella y a mi se nos daba bien el comunicarnos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, yo creo que se debía a que como hubo tantos cambios de escuela, ella y yo éramos nada mas; la mayoría del tiempo y nos conocíamos tan bien que casi podíamos saber que pasaba por la cabeza del otro.

Se alejaron y yo me quede parado ahí sin saber que hacer, ni adonde ir; pensé en irme a mi casa, pero aun quería ver a Bella, aunque ella tuviera novio sentía la necesidad de verla otra vez, sus ojos, su piel, sus labios; sus labios ella me había besado eso debía significar algo. Basta me censure mentalmente ella tenia novio y era seguro que yo no le interesaba, me dio el beso como amigos y nada mas.

**BELLA POV**

Le acababa de dar un beso a Edward e iba en dirección al salón de Mike a buscarlo, definitivamente estaba muy pero muy mal; mis labios me quemaban, me cosquilleaban aun, se sentía muy raro; nunca antes había sentido eso, le dí un beso en la mejilla y en ese momento sentí que explote, pero no debía pensar en eso, no cuando iba a terminar con Mike.

Desde hace tiempo que no soy la misma con el, me he alejado y no por que el no sienta nada hacia mi, sino por que siento que tome una decisión muy precipitada al aceptarlo, nos conocíamos hace mucho tiempo, y creo que deberíamos haber quedado como amigos, ahora corro el riesgo de perderlo de todas maneras; el me quiere lo se, pero simplemente la del problema soy yo, siento no estar dando el 100% que debería, y tal vez no lo quiera dar; creo que es mejor que me aleje desde ahora, a mas tarde; cuando mi egoísmo le haga mas daño.

Nuestra relación no era la felicidad completamente, pasamos muchos momentos lindos, y también por algunas peleas y discusiones pero pues nada del otro mundo; pero algo que aclaramos desde el principio es que cuando uno de nosotros no se sintiera a gusto, sabíamos que había llegado el momento de hablar.

No me di cuenta de que casi había llegado a su salón, así que trate de recomponer mi cara, mientras esperaba a que saliera de clase. Cuando el salió y me vio inmediatamente sonrío, sin poder contenerme yo le conteste la sonrisa pero sin duda esa sonrisa no llego a mis ojos.

-¡¡No manches!! ¿Por qué apenas me vienes a ver? Llevas casi todo el día en la escuela... – el momento de pequeña felicidad duro un instante y he aquí el motivo de la mayoría de nuestras discusiones y es que a veces sentía algunos reclamos de el hacia mi injustificados, yo era la que siempre cometía el error a sus ojos y esa idea no me gustaba pero para nada.

-Ah hola Mike, basta llegue tarde a clase y he estado en clase hasta ahorita.

-Ok, ok, ¿Qué paso ya almorzaste? Vamos ¿no? Tengo mucha hambre

-Si hace rato almorcé con los chicos ya que no almorcé nada al salir de mi casa.

-Bueno ya que ¿me acompañas a almorzar? - me imagine que los chicos estarían en la cafetería, así que le dije que mejor no.

-Mike; necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Podemos ir a otro lado

-Si, esta bien ¿te encuentras bien? – ok ahora si me sentía culpable, lo iba a lastimar y el se preguntaba si yo estaba bien.

-Si estoy bien, solo algo cansada ¿vamos?

-Ok.

Continuamos caminando en silencio, hacia la parte trasera de unos salones que quedaban cerca de la biblioteca, era seguro que no nos escucharían

-Muy bien Bella ¿de que quieres hablar? – note frialdad en su voz; por lo que pensé, que ya empezaba a sospechar algo.

-Mike... tu sabes... que cuando comenzó nuestra relación, quedamos en que ninguno de los dos iba a lastimar al otro – espere a que me contestara

-Si, aun me acuerdo

-Bien yo pienso, que te estoy lastimando o mejor dicho que te voy a lastimar

-Bella, no me has lastimado – no podía verlo a la cara pero en ese momento levante la vista y vi su expresión mas triste de lo que lo había visto nunca; no pude aguantar y volví a bajar mi vista

-Y ¿Por qué dices que me lastimaras?

-Lo siento tanto, Mike; pero no puedo seguir a tu lado, no quiero lastimarte, y si continuo a tu lado es seguro que lo lograre.

-¿Por qué me dices esto Bella? – estaba muy triste. - ¿en serio quieres terminar? ¿Por qué? dime que hice mal y lo tratare de arreglar.

-No Mike, tu no hiciste nada, créeme cuando te digo que yo soy la del problema, siento tu amor Mike y yo te quiero, pero me doy cuenta que no de la misma manera; y me siento aun mas mal por que no debí de arrastrarte en mi problema, es solo que mira siento que si no logro ser feliz, no te voy a poder dar la felicidad que mereces. Lo siento tanto en verdad – que cobarde soy ni siquiera podía verlo a la cara.

-Bella es que ¿ahí alguien más?

-¿Qué? ¡claro que no! – mi mente corrió hacia Edward, pero rápidamente deseche ese pensamiento – no, no hay nadie mas.

-Prométemelo Isabella

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-Si, quiero que me lo prometas

-Esto es tonto – levante mi cara y me lo quede viendo – no voy a prometer nada por que simplemente, no hay nadie mas ¿Cómo es posible que pienses eso de mi?

-¿y que es lo que quieres que piense? – su enojo iba en aumento

-Pues que me creas, no quiero lastimarte y es por eso que me alejo de ti.

-Me han dicho que te han visto con alguien mas hoy – soltó de pronto

-¿Cómo? ¿quien te dijo eso?

-¿es verdad entonces?, me dijo Erick que estabas riendo con el.

-Si Mike, riendo; no es nada del otro mundo, es nuevo y su hermana se hizo amiga de Jasper; se llama Edward pero no tengo nada que ver con el.

-Aja y justamente el aparece por aquí, y tu me quieres dejar ¿no es verdad?

-¿Sabes que? ¡¡ya basta!!. Odio cuando te empiezas a portar así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Cuando te olvidas del chico lindo que me gusto, y sale a la luz este tipo macho que cree que todo debe ser como el diga.

-Ah ¿eso te molesta de mí? ¿A ver dime qué más?

-Mira Mike, ya déjalo, vine aquí para decirte que lo lamento, que lamento no sentir lo mismo que tu; pero que aun quiero que seamos amigos y creo que si ahorita seguimos peleando, vamos acabar como enemigos. – nos quedamos un rato en silencio, y después con el rostro mas sereno contesto:

-Si Bel, lo siento yo también, tienes seguramente tus razones, pero espero en verdad que no te arrepientas de lo que estas haciendo, por que sabes perfectamente que no hay vuelta atrás.

-Si lo se Mike, y yo también lo siento mucho... entonces ¿amigos?

-Por ahora no Bella lo siento, tal vez con el tiempo – Me puse triste, por que acababa de perder un amigo, pero el estaba en todo su derecho de hacerme esto y mas.

-Si lo comprendo, ok entonces; nos vemos luego

-Si Bella. – se adelanto y me dio un beso en la frente

-Adiós Mike

-Adiós Bella.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue, se que esto era lo que yo quería, pero de repente no pude evitar sentirme triste.

**EDWARD POV**

Me quede un rato, parado ahí donde me dejo Alice, aun sin estar seguro de que hacer, decidí cumplir lo que le dije a mi hermana, y me dirigí a la biblioteca, era mi primer día aquí y no había preguntado donde quedaba; así que cuando me tope con una chica de cabello negro con lentes y un poco alta, le pregunte:

-Hola, oye disculpa ¿sabrías decirme donde esta la biblioteca?

-Ah si claro mira queda para allá.

Me señalo la dirección y me di cuenta que iba en dirección contraria; le di las gracias, por suerte no se rio de mi.

Caminando me puse a pensar en Bella, y en por que me había gustado, era muy linda y no solo por fuera, era amable y tenia un pequeño surco entre sus cejas, que me hubiera gustado desaparecérselo con los dedos. Ya casi iba llegando cuando pase por unos salones que estaban cerca y escuche unas voces, voltee y vi a Bella, que estaba con otro chico; era alto, delgado el cabello era semejante al de Jasper, supongo que el era su novio; pero por lo que pude ver estaban discutiendo, y sentí una enorme necesidad de pararme enfrente de Bella y protegerla de lo que fuera que ese tipo le estuviera diciendo; y me pregunte si el era su novio como era posible que la estuviera tratando así, no planeaba acercarme pero mis pies parecía que tenían mente propia por que empezaron avanzar hacia las voces. Entonces escuche lo que decían:

-_Promételo Isabella – le decía el chico y me dio mucho coraje, oír la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre, ella no se merecía eso._

_-¡¡¿Qué?!!_

_-Si, quiero que me lo prometas_

_-Esto es tonto – ella también parecía enojada – no voy a prometer nada por que simplemente, no hay nadie mas ¿Cómo es posible que pienses eso de mi?_

Me puse triste, cuando dijo eso y me di cuenta, que me hubiera gustado ser ese alguien más.

_-¿y que es lo que quieres que piense?_

_-Pues que me creas, no quiero lastimarte y es por eso que me alejo de ti._

¿Se separaban?, que es lo que estaba escuchando, ella lo estaba dejando a el; no, no creo, no quise ilusionarme

_-Me han dicho que te han visto con alguien mas hoy_

_-¿Cómo? ¿quien te dijo eso?_

_-¿es verdad entonces?, me dijo Erick que estabas riendo con el. – sentí celos ¿Quién sería el?_

_-Si Mike, riendo; no es nada del otro mundo, es nuevo y su hermana se hizo amiga de Jasper; se llama Edward pero no tengo nada que ver con el._

No pude seguir escuchando; en parte por que sentía que invadía la privacidad de Bella, y por otra parte por que era por mí, por lo que estaban peleando.

Me di la vuelta y me aleje, rumbo a la biblioteca, se que no debo sentirlo pero no puedo evitar estar un poco feliz, de que ella estuviera terminando con el, pero escucharla decir que no tenia nada que ver conmigo, me afecto mas de lo debido; ella ni siquiera había considerado esa posibilidad, y yo no hacia nada mas que pensar en ella.

Me alegre de que todavía faltara un poco para entrar a clase, eso me daría tiempo de recobrar la compostura y hacerle parecer a Bella; que yo estaba igual que cuando me dio ese magnifico beso.

************fin de capitulo***********

**¿Qué les pareció? Pues por fin Bella ya no tiene novio ¿Mike lo dejara así?**

**¿Bella empezara a ver a Edward de otra manera?**

**Como siempre se aceptan lechugazos de todo tipo... dejen sus reviews... (me dí cuenta k tenia la opcion de solo aceptar reviews de miembros... asi k ya lo cambie, pueden dejar su review... plis un minuto no es mucho tiempo.**

**Saludos**


	5. B Gracias por la torpeza

**CUARTO CAPITULO: GRACIAS POR LA TORPEZA**

**BELLA POV**

Pase un buen rato tras el salón, pensando, ¿realmente había hecho lo correcto?

Sí, sí lo había hecho, no lo quería lastimar; y se que aunque ahora este triste, esto será lo mejor.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba conmigo?, tenia a un chico lindo que quería estar conmigo y yo simplemente, no lo podía amar. No se lo había dicho a nadie pero a veces me sentía incapaz de poder amar.

Había tenido 2 novios antes de Mike, y ambos aunque el primero mas que el segundo eran realmente lindos conmigo, me trataban bien; pero yo, ya estando con ellos; sentía que no eran el indicado para mi.

Aun recuerdo cuando rompí con mi primer novio, fue podría decirse un acuerdo mutuo; el noto que yo no lo quería, tanto como el me quería a mi; así que nos separamos.

Después de eso dije, que iba a poner mas de mi parte en mi siguiente relación; pero cuando esta llego, no lo hice; nuevamente me sentí vacía e hice lo peor que pude haber hecho; lo lastime demasiado mas de lo que cualquier persona se merece o mejor dicho que no se merece.

No termine con el, simplemente lo comencé a ignorar, le deje de hablar y al final ni siquiera sus llamadas contestaba; se que hacía mal, pero no podía evitarlo. El se molesto y me reclamo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y aun así seguía sin importarme; así que el se alejo y pude ver como sufrió por todos mis caprichos.

Así que desde ese momento, me prometí a mi misma que no volvería a lastimar a nadie, así como lo lastime a el; que tenía que dejar de ser envidiosa y pensar en los demás.

Nunca había durado mas de 6 meses con ningún chico, con Mike a tanto los dure. No lo se tal vez esa era mi marca máxima.

Debía de prometerme a mi misma "Que no volvería a salir con nadie mas, hasta que estuviera 100% segura de que estaba enamorada de el y no era solamente un capricho".

Estuve pensando en todo lo que me había llevado a terminar con Mike, cuando me di cuenta de pronto que ya casi acababa la hora, también me acorde de Edward, lo vería en la siguiente clase, y me alegre por un momento.

Después pensé en la promesa que acababa de hacerme ahhg Bella tonta ¿acaso pensaba romperla, tan rápido? No definitivamente, tenia que dejar de actuar así; el chiste no era que estuviera guapo o que fuera simpático... si no que me quisiera y lo mas importante que yo lo quisiera si no, el iba a salir lastimado.

Cuando iba llegando al salón de clases, me di cuenta que Rosy y Emmet tenían esta clase conmigo, se me había olvidado por completo.

Justo ahora hubiera deseado tener esta clase sola, Rosalie seguramente se daría cuenta de lo que me pasa; siempre me dice que soy un "libro abierto".

No vi a Edward, por lo que supuse que estaría adentro; los salude en cuanto llegue, trate de poner mi mejor cara; pero no creo que Rosalie se lo haya creído, justo después llego Edward. Y Emmet justo en ese momento pregunto:

-Bel ¿y Mike? – tierra trágame... ahhgg Emmet... como no tuviera un bate de beisbol para darte en esa cabezota... Bella tranquila Emmet no tiene la culpa de tus problemitas...

-En clase – conteste, a sabiendas que estaba toda colorada, Edward no dijo nada y solo se quedo mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Y como esta? – pregunto Rosalie... ahhgg Rosy... me iba a dar un ataque

-Bien – conteste y después para mi añadí "_espero_"

-Ah, ¡Edward aquí estas!, ¿encontraste el libro que buscabas?- ¡¡como el libro, cerca de la biblioteca!! Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, al menos en ese instante – debes saber que nuestra biblioteca es una de las mejores – ahh ¡¡no!! ¿Y si me había escuchado?

-Ahh, si gracias Emmet – dijo Edward

-¿Entonces estarás preparado para esta clase?, no se a ti pero a mi la gramática, no se me da pero para nada. – tomo a Edward de los hombros y lo condujo hacía el salón.

Edward no me había dirigido ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera una mirada; y una de dos: o estaba enojado por que no acepte pasar esta hora con el, ó definitivamente, me había escuchado.

Como los chicos entraron primero al salón, Rosy y yo nos quedamos afuera, y no se que vio en mi cara que justamente cuando íbamos entrando al salón me pregunto:

-¿y tu, Bel estas bien? – como era posible que se diera cuenta, no quería hablar de nada, así que solamente asentí.

Estoy segura que no me creyó, pero aun así seguí adelante, ella se quedo parada un momento, pero después me dijo "_ok_" algo que interprete como, (acepto esto por ahora, pero quiero explicaciones).

Emmet, estaba en una de las últimas filas, señalo 2 lugares, uno a cada lado de el; a Rosalie le señalo el de su derecha y a mi el de su izquierda, justo al lado de Edward.

Iba llegando a mi lugar y Edward alzo sus ojos y se toparon con los míos; en ese momento, perdí el control, se me enredaron los pies y casi me caigo encima de el, pero el me tomo por la cintura, con unos reflejos casi mágicos.

-¡¡Guay, cuidado Bel!!

-Ahh, lo siento tanto Edward – me disculpe con la cara hecha un jitomate

El me sostenía fuertemente la cintura, y estaba a centímetros de mi rostro; por que en el acto de defenderme, se había puesto de pie. Sentía que me quemaba por dentro, y aunque ya había pasado el peligro, el seguía sosteniéndome a su lado; a mi obviamente no me molestaba, sus brazos cerca de mi era una sensación perfecta; pero que rayos pensaba, acababa de terminar con Mike, no podía pensar en esas cosas.

-Ahh, me sueltas por fa – Edward se dio cuenta de donde estaban sus manos y se sonrojo, luego con mucho cuidado, como si fuera de cristal y me fuera a romper con el mas leve rose, me coloco con ternura en la silla.

-Lo siento...

-No te preocupes, gracias a ti estoy viva.

Emmet, quien había presenciado todo junto con Rosalie, pregunto:

-¡hey Bel! ¿Estas bien?

-Si, gracias Emmet.

-Edward, te tendrás que acostumbrar a esto, por que Bella realmente es muy torpe; jaja parece tener 2 pies izquierdos. – estoy segura que en ese momento me puse mas roja de lo que me había puesto jamás.

-Sshhh, Emmet, no se puede decir eso en publico – voltee a ver a Edward – no es cierto Edward, yo no soy tan torpe.

Entonces, al unisonó, que se empiezan a reír Emmet y Rosalie.

-Jajaja, no tan torpe enana, pero no te acuerdas acaso de aquel día, en que estaba lloviendo e ibas a la biblioteca y te caíste justamente en la puerta. Jajaja.

-O de la vez, en que la café te atoraste con tus propios pies y se te cayo tu sopa – dijo Rosalie

-O la vez en que trataste de pasarle un balón a unos niños que jugaban y lo pateaste pero ni le diste y te caíste de pompas jajaja, recuerdas las risas de los niños jajaja- claro que lo recuerdo, mocosos malcriados.

Ese Emmet, avergonzándome, no dejaban de reírse, e inclusive Edward se veía que contenía su risa.

-Ok, ok; esta bien soy un poco torpe, vamos Edward puedes reírte; y con respecto a ustedes – mire seria a Emmet y Rosalie – se dicen mis amigos, creo que debo reconsiderarlo.

-Disculpa Bel, pero tú empezaste; al decirle eso a Edward – me dijo Rosy.

-Si, al parecer – le empecé a contar a Edward – tengo 2 pies izquierdos, yo los veo muy bien, pero ellos definitivamente no se llevan; por que cada uno quiere ir por su lado, por que cada uno quiere ir por su lado.

-Eso no es tan malo – me dijo Edward, ahh que lindo.

-Gracias, pero yo creo que sí, por eso cuando los chicos van a bailar; ya ni siquiera se preocupan por invitarme a ir con ellos, por que los puedo avergonzar. – que me volteo y que les hago un puchero a Emmet y Rosy

-Bel, sabes que eso no es cierto – me dijo Rosy

-Ok, bueno influye el hecho, de que no me gusta salir mucho, prefiero quedarme en casa viendo algunas películas.

-A mi tampoco me gusta salir mucho. – me dijo Edward de repente.

-Ya ves, Bella ya tienes compañía, para cuando la gente divertida salga a pasear – dijo Emmet

Yo no podía dejar de ver a Edward, era muy parecido a mi; con Mike siempre peleaba por que el quería que lo acompañara a todos lados, y a mi eso no me gustaba. Me gustaba más la tranquilidad.

-No es que no sea divertido salir a pasear, es simplemente que de ir a una disco, a ir a una opera, prefiero mil veces ir a una sala de opera. Es simplemente que me gusta más la tranquilidad.

¡Oh, por dios! Se daría cuenta que dijo lo mismo que yo pensé, (obviamente no, Bella tonta, a menos que lea la mente), y por supuesto que a mi también me gustaba mas la opera.

-Mira Bel, si no estuviera ocupada, ya hubieras encontrado a tu alma gemela. – dijo el oso de Emmet.

No pude responder, simplemente no me salian las palabras de la boca. ¡que bueno!, en ese momento entro el maestro. Lo único que pude hacer fue bajar mi cabeza y en un momento voltee a ver a Edward y el también estaba mirando hacia abajo. Definitivamente tenia que irme hacer una limpia. ¿Por qué siempre me tenían que pasar este tipo de vergüenzas?

**************FIN DEL CAPITULO*************

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?, espero de corazón, que les guste y k me dejen al menos un review...**

**Lo dicho es dicho ellos son el uno para el otro. Se que no estuvo muy largo, pero hubo sentimientos, reacciones... ¿como se habra sentido Edward? en el siguiente capi lo averiguaran.**

**Saludos**


	6. E Enamorado

**los personajes son de la increible Stephanie Meyer... solo la historia pertenece a mi loca y aventurada cabeza....**

**Quinto capitulo: ENAMORADO.**

**EDWARD POV**

Debía admitir que "Kapaski" no era tan interesante como había mencionado el profesor y además que siendo sinceros, no estaba del mejor humor posible, tal vez debería dejar pasar un tiempo para empezar a leer a otros autores.

Había escuchado a Bell hace rato ya y no lograba concentrarme en nada, no dejaba de verla en mi cabeza, "no" debía tratar dejar de pensar en ella; en un intento de lograrlo recurrí a mi vieja amiga Austen; si creo que eso será lo mejor, leeré uno o dos capítulos de Orgullo y Prejuicio, este era sin duda uno de los mejores pasatiempos para relajarme.

----------------------------**********************------------------------------********************----------------------------

Cuando salí de la biblioteca y estaba llegando al salón, vi que en la puerta estaban platicando Rosalie y Emmet, e iba llegando Bella; ¡guay! Tenía una forma de caminar muy sexi, no movía mucho sus caderas pero lo poco que las movía hacia que se viera perfecta... ("ok Edward no pienses en eso").

Mientras me iba acercando me quede pensando ¿ahora qué debía hacer?, bueno por una parte quería llegar a ella y abrazarla y decirle cuanto me gustaba, claro que era eso lo que menos debía hacer. Pero no sabía tal vez debería seguir comportándome igual; por que claro que me había dado cuenta de cuanto la había observado en este tiempo; ¿pero como podía seguir comportándome normal? Sabiendo que ella probablemente este triste por haber terminado con su novio, lo ultimo que quería hacer era lastimarla; creo que lo mejor sería que me comportara y no hiciera preguntas, que pudieran incomodarla de alguna manera; y hasta cierto punto hacer de cuenta que no escuche, lo que escuche. Y tratando obviamente de que mi alegría por verla no la lastime.

Cuando estaba llegando a ellos Emmet le pregunto:

-Bel ¿y Mike? – Ella se puso colorada, me gustaba verla así, se veía muy bonita.

Yo sabia quien era Mike; el era su ex-novio, aunque se suponía que eso yo no lo sabia, nadie lo sabía. Lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la vista, sentía que si ella llegaba a ver mi expresión se daría cuenta de lo que sabía.

-En clase – contesto Bel

-¿y como esta? – le pregunto Rosalie, si era claro que ellos no sabían nada todavía.

-Bien – contesto, y dijo otra cosa que no alcance a escuchar

-Ah, ¡Edward aquí estas!, ¿encontraste el libro que buscabas? debes saber que nuestra biblioteca es una de las mejores – Bella de pronto se puso pálida, y me pregunte si ella se daría cuenta de que la escuche. No, no podía pensar eso, la entrada a la biblioteca era un lugar amplio así que yo podía pasar por el lado contrario en donde estaban.

-Ahh, si gracias Emmet – lo mejor era no decir demasiado.

-¿Entonces estarás preparado para esta clase?, no se a ti pero a mi la gramática, no se me da pero para nada.

El me tomo de los hombros y me dirigió al salón a unas bancas en el fondo, no quise sentarme a su lado para que así Bella tuviera la opción de sentarse a su lado, al otro extremo del mío, ansiaba que ella escogiera sentarse a mi lado, pero quería que tuviera la opción de elegir; afortunadamente Emmet fue el que me ayudo en ese aspecto, el le señalo el lugar a su lado justamente entre el y yo, quería tanto darle las gracias a Emmet, pero no, ahora debía concentrarme en que esa niña hermosa se iba a sentar a mi lado.

Cuando se iba acercando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sus mejillas tomaron un hermoso color carmesí.

De pronto, todo paso muy rápido, ella tropezó; si no me equivoco vi, que fue con sus propios pies, y se iba a caer; reaccione lo mas rápido que pude y la tome de la cintura, y la levante de golpe, pegando su cuerpo al mío.

-¡¡Guay, cuidado Bel!! – fue lo único que pude decir, mis manos y mi cuerpo estaban excitados, liberando adrenalina a mas no poder, sentía un cosquilleo en mi estomago, por el solo hecho de tocarla.

-Ahh, lo siento tanto Edward – me contesto, nunca en mi vida había visto a una persona con ese rojo en su cara. Se veía tan graciosa.

Los segundos que duro el tenerla entre mis brazos, fueron los mejores hasta ahora, nunca había experimentado una sensación así, todo era nuevo y se sentía maravilloso. Lastima que las cosas buenas, duren muy poco...

-Ahh, me sueltas por fa – aun no la soltaba, y no era por que no me hubiera dado cuenta, si no por que realmente no quería separarme de ella, así que lo único que pude hacer fue tomarla con delicadeza y depositarla en su lugar, no quería que sufriera ningún otro percance.

-Lo siento – fue lo único que pude decir.

-No te preocupes, gracias a ti estoy viva – me sonrío un poco y para mi verla fue increíble, se veía aun mas hermosa, si es que eso era posible. Debía de volver a verla reír, yo la volvería hacer reír.

-¡hey Bel! ¿Estas bien?

-Si, gracias Emmet.

-Edward, te tendrás que acostumbrar a esto, por que Bella realmente es muy torpe; jaja parece tener 2 pies izquierdos.

Entonces era cierto, ella era torpe, sonreí y no me importo pensar en que cada vez que ella se fuera a caer, yo estuviera ahí para sostenerla, me emocione ante esa idea, mas de lo debido. Ella nunca se volvería a caer mientras yo estuviera a su lado.

-Sshhh, Emmet, no se puede decir eso en publico – dijo Bel molesta – no es cierto Edward, yo no soy tan torpe.

Estaba a punto de decirle que a mi eso no me importaba, pero en ese momento se empezaron a reír Emmet y Rosalie.

-Jajaja, no tan torpe enana, pero no te acuerdas acaso de aquel día, en que estaba lloviendo e ibas a la biblioteca y te caíste justamente en la puerta. Jajaja.

-O de la vez, en que en la café te atoraste con tus propios pies y se te cayo tu sopa – dijo Rosalie

-O la vez en que trataste de pasarle un balón a unos niños que jugaban y lo pateaste pero ni le diste y te caíste de pompas jajaja, recuerdas las risas de los niños jajaja.

Me dio mucha risa escuchar aquello, pero no me pareció que reírme de ella fuera lo mejor, aunque creo que no lo disimule nada bien.

-Ok, ok; esta bien soy un poco torpe, vamos Edward puedes reírte- claro que se dio cuenta, pero es que imaginármela, se me hacia muy gracioso - y con respecto a ustedes se dicen mis amigos, creo que debo reconsiderarlo.

Parecía un lindo gatito enojado.

-Disculpa Bel, pero tú empezaste; al decirle eso a Edward

-Si, al parecer, tengo 2 pies izquierdos, yo los veo muy bien, pero ellos definitivamente no se llevan; por que cada uno quiere ir por su lado.

Se veía tan tierna, mirando sus pies en el momento en que decía eso.

-Eso no es tan malo – conteste para darle animo.

-Gracias, pero yo creo que sí, por eso cuando los chicos van a bailar; ya ni siquiera se preocupan por invitarme a ir con ellos, por que los puedo avergonzar. – se volteo y alcance a ver que les hizo un lindo pucherito, se veía totalmente hermosa.

-Bel, sabes que eso no es cierto

-Ok, bueno influye el hecho, de que no me gusta salir mucho, prefiero quedarme en casa viendo algunas películas.

-A mi tampoco me gusta salir mucho. – me anticipe a decir, y aunque de hecho era cierto, me quede pensando en ella y yo; en una pista de baile... ya que el hecho de que ella no pudiera bailar, no significaba nada, puesto que yo si sabia, y podría llevarla a la perfección, no me gustaba mucho bailar, pero mi madre nos había obligado a Alice y a mi a tomar clases de baile, según ella alegando que "el baile era parte muy importante que mostraba que los jóvenes eran educados", aunque yo creo que lo hizo mas para que no avergonzáramos a mi padre en sus eventos médicos.

Ahora imaginarme a Bella entre mis brazos, dando vueltas en la pista, no se me hacia tan malo. ¿Cómo era posible, que pensara eso de ella? Apenas tenía unas horas de conocerla.

-Ya ves, Bella ya tienes compañía, para cuando la gente divertida salga a pasear – dijo Emmet, y en ese justo momento cambio la imagen en mi cabeza.

Ahora me imagina a Bella y a mi, recostados sobre un sofá abrazados, viendo una película; no podía decidirme ambos pensamientos me gustaban, bueno a quien engañaba, cualquier pensamiento donde estuviera ella presente me gustaría.

Pero no quise seguir pensando en eso, ella acababa de terminar una relación y seguramente lo último en lo que pensaba sería en salir con alguien mas. Así que trate de cambiar el tema.

-No es que no sea divertido salir a pasear, es simplemente que de ir a una disco, a ir a una opera, prefiero mil veces ir a una sala de opera. Es simplemente que me gusta más la tranquilidad.

Bella se me quedo mirando sorprendida, y algo avergonzada ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?, me hubiera gustado tener el don de leer la mente, para saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Mira Bel, si no estuvieras ocupada, ya hubieras encontrado a tu alma gemela. – dijo Emmet entre risas.

Bel se puso nuevamente colorada, y estoy seguro que yo también. Instintivamente volví a bajar la mirada, y por suerte entro el profesor, ¿podía ser cierto acaso? Podía llegar a ser el alma gemela de Bel, me encantaba la idea, eso estaba claro para mí, nunca antes había sentido nada parecido a lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Había hasta llegado a pensar que nunca experimentaría una sensación así, y algo que era mucho peor nunca me imagine que los experimentaría en medio día.

De repente, me dio mucho miedo; ¿Qué pasaba si este sentimiento me afectaba de por vida?, era demasiado rápido para que sintiera algo por ella, no lo podía permitir, la gente normal no se enamora en unas horas, ¿entonces por que yo si?, ¿no era normal acaso?

No podía creer que me pasaba, tal vez no fuera humano, por que estos sentimientos que me llenaban por dentro, sentía que estarían en mi para siempre; me daba miedo "si" pero estaba feliz por que algo era seguro; _YO ESTABA ENAMORADO DE BELLA._

**_***********_FIN DEL CAPITULO*************

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? dios espero k si pork no soy buena para escribir y mis neuronas estan trabajando mas de la cuenta...**

**gracias a todos los k han leido mi fanfic... **

**pero sobre todo gracias a los k han dejado Review:**

**-nancy_ed por tus comentarios... la verdad pense k nadie leia mi fic hasta k me llego tu comentario gracias...**

**-Darkness Crying gracias por leer los capi... **

**-amyel1806 gracias por el comentario...**

**-ale samaniego gracias por los buenos deseos.**

**PORFA DEJENME UN REVIEW DENLE UN PULZE A ESE BOTONCITO...**


	7. Apuesta

******los personajes son de la increible Stephanie Meyer... solo la historia pertenece a mi loca y aventurada cabeza....**

**Capitulo seis: APUESTA**

**BELLA POV**

En toda la hora que paso, no me atreví a mirar a Edward y debo decir que me costo bastante; que puedo decir, no lo mire a el, no puse atención a la clase ¿Qué demonios pensaba?

No puedo dejar de sentirme mal por Mike, por haberlo lastimado; por que se que lo hice. Pero debo pensar en que es lo correcto.

Luego de un rato, mi cabeza volvió a Edward, y es que no me explicaba que era lo que sentía cada vez que el me tocaba; o que incluso ahora que estaba a menos de un metro de mi, sentía como si me estuvieran dando pequeñas descargas por todo mi cuerpo.

Me daban ganas de alzar mi mano y acariciarle su cara, no sabia a que se debía eso, y es que era muy confuso, apenas llevaba unas horas conociéndolo y _el ya me gustaba_.

Pero lo que sentía estaba mal, eso lo sabia de sobra, el gustar no es lo mismo que el amar, y ahorita estoy segura que soy la persona mas superficial que hay sobre la faz de la tierra, por que me gusta, por que esta muy guapo, por sus ojos que siento que me atrapan cada vez que me mira.

Si también lo poco que lo he conocido, se que es agradable, y muy caballero pero ¿Qué pasara cuando lo lleve mas tiempo tratando? ¿y si me llega aburrir como los demás?, no puedo seguir lastimando a las personas, no voy a salir con nadie hasta que este segura de mis sentimientos.

¿Pero que piensas Bella?, tu nada mas haciendo conjeturas acerca de Edward y que no vuelves a salir. ¿Pero quien te dice que tu le gustas a el? A parte de superficial, creída, por que tal vez hasta el tenga novia, y ¿Cómo no? Si esta muy guapo, que chica le diría que no. Y además yo no soy muy guapa para el. Si es seguro que el ni siquiera se ha fijado en mi.

"Maldita sea" me reproche a mi misma, el no me puede gustar por 3 simples razones. La primera, lo acabo de conocer; la segunda no creo gustarle, no he sido lo que se dice muy amable con el, además si supiera lo que he hecho, lo que soy capaz de hacer, mas le vale que no se interese en mi jamás; y la tercera es que acabo de terminar con Mike, no puedo hacerle alguien mas lo que le hice a Mike, y si el problema soy yo me alejare del amor para que no vuelva hacer daño.

La única razón por que creo no poder amar; es por que simplemente creo que no hay nadie quien me ame.

* * *

Cuando llego el final de la primer hora, el profesor se porto buena onda y nos dio 10 minutos libres para ir por un "refrigerio" dijo. Para poder regresar con animo a otra hora mas de gramática.

Yo tenia ganas de quedarme, pero antes de poder reaccionar Emmet, nos tomo del brazo a Rosy y a mi, y nos saco a una velocidad anormal de la clase; mientras le decía a Edward.

-Vamos Edward que debemos aprovechar estos 10 minutos al máximo-Edward se levanto y siguió a Emmet – Vamos a la cafetería que necesito una buena coca cola para poder despertarme.

Cuando salimos tomo de su brazo a Rosy y a mi me dejo atrás con Edward, muy bien ¿y ahora como debía actuar?

Cualquiera diría que estoy loca, mira que decidir que una persona te gusta en medio día, esa si que es una locura grande, tal vez debería ir a visitar algún loquero después de clase; solo para asegurarme.

-Interesante clase – dijo Edward sarcásticamente, rompiendo el silencio que nos embargaba

-¿Te das cuenta ahora por que Emmet sale corriendo de esa clase?

-Si, 2 horas es muchíssssiiiimo tiempo. –alargo la frase.

-Definitivamente. – no me gusto mi respuesta cerrada, se oyó grosera, pero Edward me sorprendió.

-¿Bella estas bien? – ¿que rayos veía en mi cara, que lo motivo a preguntar eso?, no estaba nada bien eso es seguro; pero ese es mi sufrimiento y yo era la única que debía cargar con el.

-Si, estoy bien – estoy segura que no me creyó, ni una sola palabra. El y yo nos habíamos quedado atrás

-Se que nos conocemos apenas unas horas atrás, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi – me dijo, y se me hizo lo mas tierno que alguien me había dicho jamás.

-Muchas gracias Edward, pero la verdad es que ahorita no se exactamente como me siento y creo que preferiría resolverlo yo sola, lo siento.

-No te preocupes Bella, te entiendo.

-Muchas gracias.

Caminamos en silencio rumbo a la cafetería y fue algo que yo agradecí. Me sentí muy mal, el me gustaba eso estaba claro, pero apenas había terminado con Mike y yo no sabia que pensar sobre mi, además estaba triste por como lastime a Mike, el estuvo en algunos momentos difíciles de mi vida y ahora estaba en peligro hasta nuestra amistad.

Me moría de ganas de llegar a mi casa y ponerme a llorar, ya no iba aguantar por mucho tiempo mas las lagrimas.

Pero afortunadamente cuando llegamos a la cafetería, me di cuenta que mis amigos siempre estarían ahí para mi, sean ellos consientes o no; ya que Emmet, siempre me hacia reír. Y ahora mas por que estaba atragantándose con un pedazo de pizza, mientras Rosalie lo miraba con vergüenza.

-Cariño, podrías comer un poco... mas civilizado – lo regaño Rosalie

-Ff..erro...esqque...coolatente...on...dez...munutus...arror...y...sengo...ucha...jandre...(traducción: pero es que solamente son 10 minutos amor y tengo mucha hambre).- no se le entendía nada a Emmet, pues hablaba con la boca llena de comida.

-¡Emmet!- le dije- ¿Qué va a pensar Edward?

-Jengo...ungre...- nos dijo Emmet, haciendo un puchero.

-Jajaja, todos comenzamos a reírnos, incluso Edward.

-¿de que se ríen?.- pregunto Jasper, que venia de otra clase junto con Alice

-De quien mas va hacer –dijo Rosalie colorada- de Emmet.

-Ah, eso es normal – respondió Jasper - regularmente es de Emmet o Bella – le explico a Alice

-¡¡Oye!! – conteste haciéndome la indignada.

-¿y por que se ríen de Bella? – pregunto Alice, "ok" aquí vamos otra vez, el juego de avergüencen a Bella.

-Tiene 2 pies izquierdos, y se cae de las maneras mas graciosas que te podrías imaginar – le dijo Jasper

-Jajaja, la hubieras visto hace rato, casi se cae y aplasta a Edward en el camino, jajaja – se burlo Emmet, que ya había acabado de engullir su pizza, yo no hice otra cosa que sonrojarme nuevamente, y Alice solo se quedo viendo a su hermano.

-¡¡Oye!! – dije nuevamente – aparte de torpe, me dices gorda – avance y le di un golpe a Emmet en su brazo. ¡¡auch!!, si que duele golpearlo.

-Bella ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – me reprocho Rosalie, y por un momento me asuste (yo no sirvo en las peleas) – la última vez que lo golpeaste, te quedo morada tu mano por casi una semana – que tonta por imaginarme que Rosy me lastimaría.

-Mira – me dijo – te enseño un truco, cuando lo quieras lastimar solo haz esto – que toma a Emmet del brazo y que lo pellizca suavemente en la piel que esta por la parte baja de su brazo.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡¡¡Ahh!!! – se empezó a quejar Emmet – Rose, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, se supone que me debes tratar con cariño.

-Pues por hacerle pasar una vergüenza a Bella – le dijo – ahora debes portarte bien por que Bella ya sabe el secreto de cómo hacerte sufrir.

-Si, gracias Rosy – le dije – a ver Emmet ¿Qué me decías?...

-Nada, nada Bell, que caminas casi como modelo. – todos nos empezamos a reír

-Jajaja, no es necesario que digas mentiras tan grandes, jajaja.

Y así continuamos divirtiéndonos el tiempo que teníamos libre, cuando Edward dijo:

-Creo que ya terminaron los 10 minutos.

-¡Demonios!, yo apenas comenzaba divertirme. – se quejo Emmet.

-Alice ¿tienes clase? – le pregunto Edward

-Nop, tengo libre... y Jasper también – dijo entusiasmada, y Edward se la quedo viendo seriamente, pero luego asintió.

-Está bien, te veo al rato. Nos vemos Jasper... Cuídala – le dijo y también lo miro seriamente, se veía muy lindo, protegiendo a su hermana, pero el debía saber que su hermana no se pudo haber topado con -mejor caballero que Jasper.

-¡cuídense chicos! – dijo Jasper

Todos los demás nos despedimos de ellos con un gesto de mano, y empezamos a correr para no llegar tarde a clases.

-Pensé que ya no llegaban – nos dijo el profesor, y estoy segura que vi una cara ilusionada de Emmet al imaginarse que se perdería esta clase, pero sufrió una desilusión cuando nos dijo - ¡pasen chicos!

**EDWARD POV**

La última clase de gramática, fue un poco menos aburrida que la primera hora, ya que el profesor nos pidió que redactáramos un poco de un capitulo de la novela que mas nos gustara, y después el checaría nuestra ortografía.

Yo redacte el capitulo XXXV de "orgullo y prejuicio", uno de mis favoritos, cuando termine, me di cuenta que Emmet también lo había acabado.

-Edward ¿Qué capitulo redactaste? – me pregunto

-El capitulo 35 de orgullo y prejuicio ¿y tú?

-El capitulo 5 de Hamlet – me respondió orgulloso Emmet.

-Edward, ¿redactaste la carta de Darcy? – pregunto Bella, que estaba a mi lado y acababa de terminar el suyo.

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Por que yo redacte el mismo, Orgullo y Prejuicio es mi libro favorito y Darcy es mi amor platónico.

-Oh, lo siento Bella – le dije, y caí en la cuenta de lo que ella había dicho, que Darcy era su amor platónico.

Mi madre muchas veces me había dicho que mi carácter se parecía a Darcy, y que lamentablemente no solo en lo bueno que era. Bella y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común... tal vez, solo tal vez ella dejaría algún día que yo fuera el Darcy para ella.

-No tienes de que disculparte.

-Jaja, ahora van a competir, haber quien de los 2 tiene mejor ortografía.

En ese momento el profesor llamo la atención de la clase y pidió que uno a uno fuéramos a dejar el trabajo en su escritorio, el los calificaría por la tarde y nos entregaría los resultados pasado mañana.

-Es raro – dijo Bella

-Si que lo es – le respondí – no pensé que fuera tu favorito.- Y es que pensé que yo era el único al que le gustaba ese capitulo por que bueno la manera de sincerarse de Darcy no es del todo caballerosa.

-Si, lo ha sido desde siempre, me gusta como Darcy, le muestra su verdadera cara a Elizabeth – ella realmente me sorprendía con sus respuestas.

-Ohh – fue lo único que pude responder.

-Si, así es Edward, así que temo decirte que sacare mejor calificación que tu – me dijo Bella inocentemente.

-No, no lo creo – respondí- siempre he sido muy bueno en ortografía, así que temo que te ganare.

-No, no Edward lo siento, en verdad, pero uhmm... como te explico – se formo un lindo surco entre sus ojos – este capitulo, me lo se al derecho y al revés, y la verdad no creo que alguien se lo sepa mejor que yo.

-Créeme, Bella que te sorprenderías – le dije.

-Uyyy... esto me suena a "apuesta" – dijo Emmet quien había presenciado nuestra pequeña pelea. ¿seria en serio?, ¿apostaría contra Bella?, no se me hacia una grandiosa idea para caerle bien.

-¿apuesta? – dijo Rosalie quien levanto la vista- Uyyy Bella ¿apostaras?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?, y tu Edward me dijo ¿quieres apostar?

-¿Yo?... la verdad... uhmmm... creo que... no se... – no sabia que hacer.

-O ¿tienes miedo? – me dijo Bella con una sonrisita engreída.

-Ja, yo miedo "jamás" – le dije – claro que apuesto, pero temo decirte que vas a perder. – nos comprometimos con un apretón de manos.

-¡¡Eyy!!, ¡¡Eyy!! – dijo Emmet – esperen, aun no han dicho, que apuestan.

-Claro, claro, dijo Rosy, debe ser algo que valga la pena – Bella se quedo pensando y dijo:

-$200.00 – me quede pensando en que no estaba mal. Necesitaba comprar el nuevo disco de Muse

-No, no, no, dijo Emmet, algo más interesante, que dinero... no yo digo que mejor quien pierda que baile, disfrazado de pollo en el patio de la facultad. - ¿¿Qué??, estaba loco Emmet, si pensaba que iba hacer eso, y por la cara de Bella, ella también pensaba lo mismo.

-No, Emmet, eso tampoco – dijo Rosalie – mejor, quien pierda invita una salida para el otro a cualquier lugar que el otro escoja – lo dijo y se quedo viendo a Bella, quien estaba sorprendida. Eso me parecía una idea mejor, salir con Bella era una grandísima idea.

-¿Qué? claro que no – empezó a protestar Emmet, pero Bella y yo nos miramos y asentimos, y mientras Emmet se quejaba nosotros nos dimos otro apretón de manos.

-"TRATO" – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

***********FIN DEL CAPITULO***********

**¿Qué les pareció?, por fa digan que les gusto, que me quemo el cerebro por pensar estos capis... Denle click a ese bonito botón de abajo.**

**Hola aki les dejo este capi mil gracias a kienes envian reviews y me ponen alertas... gracias **


	8. B Presentaciones

**********los personajes son de la increible Stephanie Meyer... solo la historia pertenece a mi loca y aventurada cabeza....**

**Capitulo siete: PRESENTACIONES**

**BELLA POV**

¡Muy bien!, eso lograba por andar presumiendo, ahora estaba metida en una apuesta, y aunque claro estaba segura que ganaría; no quería que fuera Edward precisamente contra quien iba apostar.

Ese Emmet, siempre convenciéndome de hacer este tipo de locuras, acaso no aprendí mi lección la semana pasada en que me reto a tocar un timbre cuando pasábamos frente a una casa, y yo de tonta lo acepte y justo en el preciso momento en que sonó una señora enojona que iba detrás de mí me dijo "niña, no juegues con el timbre de mi casa".

Aun recordar esa vergüenza, me pone colorada; y ahora esto, bueno por lo menos aquí nadie me regañara como si tuviera 5 años. Y además estoy un 99.9 % segura de que puse el texto en perfectas condiciones, y la verdad no creo que Edward me vaya a ganar.

Ahora solo la incógnita será a donde quiero ir para que el page la apuesta; tal vez al parque de diversiones y hacer que se suba a la montaña rusa, o tal vez ir a escalar, o mejor aun ir de campamento...

-Bella ¿Qué piensas? – me dijo Rosy, nos dirigíamos a los jardines de la facultad a tomar un poco de aire fresco, todos teníamos una hora libre y debíamos aprovechara al máximo.

-A donde quiero que me lleve Edward cuando yo gane la apuesta. – dije lo ultimo un poco mas alto, para que Edward que venia junto a Emmet me escuchara.

-Jajaja, me encantara ver la cara de quien pierda – dijo Emmet – tal vez deba traer ese día mi cámara y tomarle una foto al perdedor.

-Emmet, no hagas eso – dijo divertido Edward – Bella se va a sentir muy mal.

Y se volteo a mirarme, para esbozarme esa sonrisa torcida que había hecho que dejara de respirar.

-Muy listo Edward, - le dije, tratando de componerme - pero estoy segura que cuando tenga el 10 perfecto, estaré encantada de que ese momento quede grabado en una foto.

Emmet, le había mandado un msj a Jasper, sobre donde estaríamos, por eso cuando llegamos al jardín al que siempre íbamos; ellos ya estaban ahí, charlando alegremente. Vi como Edward, se ponía tenso el tiempo que duraba un parpadeo, para luego volver a relajarse.

Emmet, se adelanto con Rosy y nuevamente nos dejo a Edward y a mi atrás, Edward miraba fijamente a su hermana y a Jasper.

-Se que tal vez te preocupe tu hermana, y la nueva amistad que tiene con Jasper, pero debes de saber que no pudo haberse topado con un chico mas decente que el, y que mientras este con ella, el la protegerá. – Edward me miraba confundido y luego de un momento, asintió

-Gracias – dijo

Cuando llegamos, los chicos voltearon, y sonrieron.

-Hola, chicos ¿Por qué tardaron? – dijo Alice

-Lo que pasa es que se estaban firmando acuerdos – dijo Rosy mientras nos sentábamos en el césped

-¿acuerdos?, ¿a que te refieres Rose? – le dijo Jasper

-Edward y Bella, - comenzó a decir Emmet - acaban de apostarse una salida, yo les dije obviamente que era mejor que el perdedor se disfrazara de pollo y bailara, pero no, ya vez como es Bella, opto por lo mas fácil, una salida no es cosa del otro mundo y además...

-Ok, ok, para – dijo Alice - ¿apostaron?, Edward ¿en serio? – se quedo viendo a su hermano tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. – A ver explíquenme bien como paso todo eso.

-Bueno – comenzó a decir Edward – el profesor pidió que escribiéramos un capitulo de nuestro libro favorito, y pues resulta que Bella y yo coincidimos en el mismo libro, y en el mismo capitulo.

-Ok, "orgullo y prejuicio" y capitulo 35 ¿cierto? – ¡guau! Alice conocía a su hermano.

-Si, y bueno Bella – me señalo – ella dijo que ese capitulo se lo sabe de memoria y que yo no le podría ganar, discutimos un rato y fue Emmet el que puso fin a la historia, haciendo que apostáramos.

-¿apostaran? ¿qué? – dijo Jasper, tratando de no echarse a reir.

-Una salida – ahora dije yo – si Edward me gana, cosa que no creo que pase, el elige un lugar al que tengamos que ir, y yo pago todo. Y si yo gano el me tendrá que llevar a acampar.

-¿acampar?, eso quieres Bella – me dijo Rosy extrañada

-Si la verdad ya lo decidí, quiero ir a acampar – le dije

-Pero dado que tú eres quien va a perder, es una lastima que no vayamos a ir – dijo Edward sonriéndome, y pude ver que me lo decía todo sin el menor atisbo de maldad en el, el solo quería sana competencia; (eso espero)

-¡se me ocurre una idea mejor! – dijo Alice, casi brincado en donde estaba – por que no mejor nosotros (se señalo a ellos 4), también apostamos, en torno a ellos claro, pero apostamos lo mismo, quien pierda llevara al otro a cualquier lugar que el quiera.

-Me gusta – dijo Rosy

-Si a mi también – dijo Jasper

-Claro, por que no, siempre he querido que Rose me vea en el gimnasio – dijo Emmet.

-Muy bien – dijo Edward, - ¿a quien apoyan?

Alice fue la primera en hablar "a mi hermano por supuesto", eso era obvio; y Jasper dijo después "yo apoyo a Bella".

Después Emmet dijo "yo también apoyo a Bella, he visto muchas cosas de las que hace y estoy seguro que ganara" Emmet era muy tierno, el me gustaba mucho, por que yo sabia que podía contar con un amistad sincera de su parte.

Le llego el turno a Rosalie y ella dijo "yo apoyo a Edward" no lo podía creer, creí que ella me apoyaría a mi. Vi que en sus ojos se cocía algo, pero no pude averiguar que.

-Muy bien 3 contra 3 – dijo Alice, - ¿Cuándo les entregan los resultados?

-"pasado mañana" – dijimos al mismo tiempo Edward y yo, y todos comenzamos a reírnos.

No entendía mucho lo que le sucedía a Rosy, debía de preguntarle para ver que era lo que buscaba... pero por otra parte, si yo le preguntaba acerca de eso, lo mas seguro era que ella me preguntara acerca de Mike, y realmente no quería contarle a nadie por el momento.

Pasamos la hora, riendo y divirtiéndonos, Emmet como siempre con cada ocurrencia que tenia nos hacia reír hasta llorar... Me di cuenta que este era mi grupo de amigos.

Siempre pensé que nosotros cuatro éramos los únicos amigos que necesitamos; pero hoy con el encuentro de 2 amigos mas, por fin me sentía completa, Alice era tan divertida, buena onda y alegre, que bien sabia que llegaría hacer como mi hermana, Rosy se notaba que ya le tenia mucho cariño al igual que yo. Con Edward, el era tan lindo y tan simpático, todavía se reservaba un poco, bueno en comparación con su hermana, pero el no era huraño, se reía igual de las ocurrencias de Emmet, aunque no lo molestaba a el ni el a mi como nos molestamos los demas, pero yo creo que a el lo que le faltaba era un poco de tiempo; no podía explicar que era lo que pasaba, sentía como si fuera mi destino haberme topado con el, simplemente creo que sentía tanta alegría de que ambos hubieran entrado a nuestras vidas que se que ya me dolería en el alma si ellos se marcharan.

Cuando casi terminaba la hora Alice nos pregunto:

-Oigan chicos ¿les gustaría ir a comer a mi casa? – me hubiera gustado ir pero hoy simplemente no tenia muchos ánimos como para salir, lo único que me apetecía era llegar a mi cuarto y derrumbarme en mi cama.

-¡claro! – contesto Emmet

-Si me gustaría Alice, gracias – dijo sinceramente Rosy

-¿y tu Jasper? – le pregunto Edward.

-Claro...

-A Jasper ya lo he invitado antes – le dijo Alice a Edward

-Ahh, oye Alice pero creo que deberías llamarle a Esme para que sepa.

-Descuida Edward ya lo he hecho, y ella dice que le encantaría conocer a nuestros nuevos amigos.

-Perfecto entonces... ahh ¿Bella tu quieres venir a comer a mi casa? – me dijo con una voz que podría derretir un iceberg, todos voltearon a verme

-Lo siento tanto Edward, Alice – los mire – la verdad tengo otra cosa que debo hacer y que no puedo retrasar mas, en verdad lo siento, y estaré encantada de ir otro día que me inviten.

-Claro Bella, descuida – me dijo Edward, Alice estaba a punto de hablar pero el la miro y ella no dijo nada.

Los demás se me quedaron viendo muy extrañados, pero tampoco dijeron nada, ellos sabían que cuando yo les quisiera contar lo haría. Edward por otro lado, no se tal vez fue mi imaginación pero se veía triste, tal vez... no, no debía pensar nada de lo que después me arrepintiera.

Solo faltaban 2 horas y me iría a mi cuarto, solo dos horas más... y me refugiaría en mi cama hecha un ovillo, dejaría que las hormonas se adueñaran de mí.

Por un momento quise aceptar la invitación de Edward, no se sentirlo cerca de mi, me relajaba de sobremanera, me sentía segura... me sentía muy bien; pero no debía de pensar en eso, no sabia nada de el, de su familia, de su pasado.

Llego el fin de la hora libre y con una exhalación me levante, y me despedí de Emmet y Rosalie, ahora la siguiente clase sería con Edward, Alice y Jasper. Antes Jasper era mi compañía en esa clase, pero ahora iba feliz al lado de Alice, y yo me alegre por el.

Edward iba a mi lado, y tenia una enorme necesidad de saber todo acerca de el, pero eso estaría mal, así que solo me limite a lo mas esencial, algunas cosas que ya nos había dicho en la cafetería.

-Entonces ¿vienes de Phoenix? – le pregunte

-Si, vivimos ahí durante dos años, y antes vivíamos en los Angeles, y antes en Texas.

-Guau... son muchos lugares. ¿Cuál de ellos te ha gustado más?

-¿contando Seattle? – me pregunto

-No, apenas te acabas de mudar y no conoces las mejores cosas de aquí, eso le restaría ventaja a Seattle

-No creas, hay algunas cosas que me fueron imposibles de encontrar antes hasta que llegue aquí. – me dijo y yo voltee a verlo extrañada.

-¿de que hablas? – le pregunte

-De nada, olvídalo – me dijo y su cara adquirió un coqueto color carmesí. No lo olvidaría.

-¿entonces cual te gusto más?

-Ahh, no estoy seguro tal vez Phoenix

-¿Por qué? – no pude evitar preguntar

-Me encanta las propias dimensiones del cielo, cuyo azul se extiende de uno a otro confín en el horizonte sin otras interrupciones que las montañas bajas cubiertas de purpúreas rocas volcánicas.

-Guau – dije – eso es muy descriptivo

-Si que lo es, pero esa fue la ciudad en donde mas a gusto me sentí.

-No te entiendo – admití – me cuesta ver lo maravilloso de otro clima que no sea el mío.

-Tal vez necesitas experimentar, vivir un tiempo ahí, para que llegues a tomarle el cariño que merece.

-Tal vez... – me quede pensando un momento - ¿entonces lamentas haber venido a vivir aquí? - me sentí de repente muy triste, tal vez el desearía no haberse mudado a esta ciudad, si lo lamentaba era seguro que era por que no había nada aquí capaz de retenerlo.

-Extraño Phoenix... pero no lamento haberme mudado – se me quedo mirando y yo sentí que su mirada me traspasaba completamente. Tuve ganas de cambiar la conversación, y ponerle un alto a todas las cosas que estaban llegando a mi cabeza tratando de interpretar su mirada. Mire al frente y vi que Alice ya había entrado al salón en compañía de Jasper.

-Supongo que Alice le resulto mas fácil el cambio – el comenzó a reírse - ¿Qué? – le pregunte

-¿más fácil? – me dijo mientras seguía riendo – ella no quería mudarse, estaba muy molesta.

-Pero no se le nota – le dije

-Supongo que es por Jasper – me dijo enarcando una ceja - ¿seguro que puedo confiar en el?

-Claro, el es un buen chico, yo nunca lo había visto como lo veo con Alice.

-Confiare en ti – me dijo y me dio esa sonrisa torcida que lo hacia ver adorable.

-Hazlo – le dije y su piel se torno del mismo color que la mía.

-Terminaste con tus preguntas – me dijo

-¿Te molestan? – pregunte asustada

-Claro que no, pero quiero saber cuando me toca empezar a preguntar a mí – me dijo y yo me tranquilice.

-No he terminado – le dije – pero puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? – era una pregunta tan sencilla que no pude evitar reír.

-Cierto, yo preguntándote de toda tu vida y tu no sabes ni mi nombre completo.

-Soy Isabella Marie Swan ¿y tu? Edward Cullen...

-En realidad soy Edward Anthony Cullen

-Mucho gusto Edward Anthony – le dije sonriendo, tenia un nombre muy lindo, le estire mi mano para que nos presentáramos adecuadamente (con un estrechamiento de manos) pero el hizo algo que yo no tenia planeado.

-Mucho gusto Isabella – me dijo y tomo mi mano con la suya, la atrajo hacia el y la beso.

***********FIN DEL CAPITULO***********

**¿Les gusto?, dios espero que si... algunas veces pierdo la inspiracion...**

**chicos les debo decir k este fanfic no esta teniendo tantos reviews como kisiera... asi k publicare otro... descuiden continuare con este pero tal vez tarde un poco mas en actualizar ya k el otro me tendra ocupada... pero aun asi me gustaria k kuando lo publicara, le pasaran a echar un vistazo y decirme k les parece...**

**bueno saludos a todos y ya saben... muchas gracias ante todo por tomarse un momento para leer mi fanfic...**

**ahh, y ya fui a ver "New Moon" 2 veces.. pero aun faltan mas... con otras 8 me conformo.-. ¡¡¡esta increible!!! **

**gracias a:**

**-ale samaniego **

**-Megumi No Sabaku**

**-Luis**

**-nancy_ed **

**-Darkness Crying **

**-amyel1806 **

**y a los k me han puesto como alertas... gracias chicos.... espero su comentario, denle click a ese tentador botoncito verde.**


	9. E Hermanos

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**Capitulo ocho: HERMANOS**

**EDWARD POV**

Se veía increíble cuando sonreía, ella no pareció incomodarse ante mi saludo, o ante mi beso mejor dicho.

Creo que no fue la mejor manera de actuar, pero es que fue casi instintivo, no pude evitarlo; debía admitirlo estar cerca de ella me provocaba actuar de formas en que no conocía.

Por ejemplo, yo nunca antes había coqueteado con una chica, no sabia que debía hacer, como actuar, o que decir; pero definitivamente lo que le dije a Bella fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, no se ella era capaz de voltearme mi mundo al revés mientras yo perdía toda la conexión que hubiera entre mi cabeza y mi boca.

Cuando entramos al salón, Alice estaba sentada al lado de Jasper, ¡que sorpresa!, y me miro y me señalo el asiento que tenia al lado. Yo pensé que Bella se sentaría a mi lado nuevamente como en la clase de gramática, pero ella siguió derecho y se sentó al lado de Jasper, estoy seguro que Alice vio como cambio mi cara de la ilusión a la tristeza en un segundo.

Quería que ella se sentara a mi lado, no importaba que no intercambiáramos palabra alguna, solo quería sentirla cerca de mi; pero creo que me ilusione con demasiada prisa, ella prefirió otro lugar y tal vez en gramática ella solo se sentó a mi lado por Emmett, tal ves ella no quiso en ningún momento sentarse conmigo.

Y es que ella había terminado una relación, eso sin duda afectaba sus emociones, pero yo la había visto sonreír cuando estaba con sus amigos.

¿Pero que pasaba si ella sufría? Si en verdad lo que quería era escapar, para sufrir en silencio, pero ¿Por qué actuaba así cerca de sus amigos?, ellos estoy seguro la comprenderían, aunque estaba la opción de que ella no le gustaría que alguien la viera así, y que prefiriera ser mártir en silencio, que andarlo exhibiendo.

Pero no puede ser, las personas que conozco platican sus problemas a quien las escuche, y se refugian en los brazos ya sea de alguna amiga o de su familia. ¿Por qué Bella sería diferente?

Esto me intrigaba de sobremanera, tal ves su carácter se parecía a Eleonor de Sentido y Sensibilidad, donde ella prefería sufrir en silencio, para que su hermana no se preocupara por ella.

Quizá era lo que estaba haciendo Bella, ¿pero acaso sus amigos no se darían cuenta?, yo ya me había dado cuenta, y apenas la había conocido, pero no podía ir y preguntarle.

Claro, que ella y yo habíamos quedado en que estábamos en la ronda de preguntas, pero acerca de eso no le podía preguntar, además antes que le había preguntado si le pasaba algo ella me había dicho que no, y que no quería hablar, así que creo que esa sería nuevamente la respuesta.

La clase se pasó en forma rápida, muy rápida la verdad; Alice estuvo hablando conmigo casi la mayoría de la hora, y Jasper con Bella, no le escuchaba muy bien por que hablaban en voz baja para que el profesor no se diera cuenta, pero creo que hablaban sobre la apuesta

-Bella oye tienes que ganar ehh

-Si no te preocupes Jasper que puse todo bien.

-Mas te vale Isabella eh.

-¡Jasper! No me gusta que me digan así, ya lo sabes.

-Ok, ok, pero debes de ganar.

Ella se veía muy convencida acerca de su triunfo, pero yo también estaba seguro, y si empatábamos, nunca acordamos que haríamos si pasaba eso.

-Tierra llamando a Edward... ¡¡hey!! Me escuchas – Alice me dio un golpe en el brazo para que le pusiera atención.

-Ya Alice, ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues que ni me pelas, te estoy diciendo, que me ayudes con papá.

-¿ayudarte? ¿Cómo?

-Como que como, pues a pedirle que me aumente un poquito el límite de la tarjeta, por que tengo que comprar mucha ropa.

-No te voy ayudar con eso ¿No te acuerdas que paso la ultima vez?

-No paso nada, solo me pase un poco del limite... – me dijo poniendo una cara inocente.

-Alice, te pasaste 5000 mil dólares.

-No fueron 5000 mil dólares

-Ahh no... ¿entonces cuanto fue?

-$4900 – dijo de manera solenme.

-Guau, gran diferencia – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ya, ¿Me vas ayudar o no?

-Ya te dije que no, si quieres dile tu.

-Pero no va querer, también se va acordar de esa ocasión y va a decir que no.

-Mira te digo algo, le pones esa cara que tanto sabes hacer y lo convences.

-¿Cuál cara?

-Esa cara de "perrito arrepentido" o la del gato de Shrek con todo y los ojos.

-Eres malvado Edward. – me dijo y me enseño la lengua.

-Jajaja, menos te voy ayudar así, todavía que te doy mis consejos, te quejas.

-"Gracioso" – me dijo sarcásticamente.

-Bueno ya veo, que algunas personas, ya saben todo lo relacionado con "Cook Robin", ¿No es así?, ¿señorita Alice, señor Edward? – Alice y yo nos quedamos de una pieza, y lentamente nos dimos vuelta para ver al profesor, justo en frente nuestro, nuestra plática nos absorbió que no nos dimos cuenta en que momento se paro ahí.

-Disculpe profesor – dijo Alice avergonzada.

-No, no se disculpe señorita, o al menos no de esa forma. Aunque me parece que la forma correcta es que usted y su hermano, dado que ya saben todo esto, y por eso no ponen atención; hagan un reporte de 20 hojas con la vida de "Cook Robin" a mano y para el viernes.

-Profesor, si poníamos atención – le dije.

-No le creo Edward, así que si no quiere que el reporte sea de 25 hojas, mejor no me diga nada.

-Si, profesor – dijo Alice y me dio un codazo para que me callara.

A partir de ese momento Alice y yo, no dijimos nada mas durante la hora, cuando salimos, Alice estaba muy enojada.

-Te pasas Edward... por tu culpa tengo tarea extra – yo voltee a mirarla

-¿por mi culpa?, si tu empezaste hablar, y creo que es "tenemos" tarea extra

-Ahh, no me va dar tiempo de ir de compras – hizo un puchero

-Olvídate de tus compras, espera a que lleguemos a la casa y mamá se entere. Ella también es seguro que nos castigue.

-"noooo", no me puede castigar aparte, Edward, no le digas, por favor no le digas, si no capaz me reducen mas el limite de la tarjeta

-Alice, sabes que mamá tiene un sexto sentido o algo así, que siempre acaba enterándose de todo.

-Pero no creo que se entere de esto, por fa prométeme que no le vas a decir nada. – me la quede mirando.

-Ok. Ok no le decimos nada. Pero si se llega a enterar, vas a aceptar que fue tu culpa ehh.

-¡Pero no fue mi culpa!

-Alice...

-Esta bien, acepto. Eso es chantaje Edward

-Claro que no, es guardar un as bajo la manga. Jajaja – la abrase

Me di cuenta que Bella y Jasper solo nos observaban, Jasper trataba de ocultar una sonrisa en su cara, seguramente éramos graciosos para el; por otra parte Bella se nos quedaba mirando con una cara de asombro y comprensión, mas algo de risa.

-¿Siempre pelean así? – le pregunta Jasper a Alice, y Bella le dio un codazo a Jasper.

-Solo cuando Edward no quiere admitir que tengo la razón. – le dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa

-Pero es que casi nunca la tienes – le dije – Bella ¿tu también nos encuentras graciosos?

-Si la verdad si – enrojeció – se nos hace divertido verlos.

-¿se les hace? – le dijo Alice y volteo a ver a Jasper – ¿es cierto?

-Ahh... no claro que no – dijo avergonzado Jasper y miro a Bella con una cara de quererla evaporar en ese instante.

-Lo que pasa es que ni Jasper, ni yo tenemos hermanos, tampoco Emmett o Rosalie, y pues no sabemos exactamente como es ese rol de pelear con tu hermano, o querer en un momento arrancarle todos lo cabellos y que al minuto siguiente sea tu confidente. – le contesto Bella, ella realmente era hermosa y tenia una forma de pensar que me encantaba y me volvía loco con cada palabra que decía, tenia razón por supuesto, era una pena que no tuvieran hermanos.

-Que pena, lo siento – dijo Alice mirando a Bella y Jasper

-No discúlpanos a nosotros Alice, pero a mi se me hace muy lindo ver, que se lleven así.

-Esta bien Bella, no te preocupes – le dije y ella se sonrojo al instante.

-Bueno chicos los dejo por tengo clase, ¡al fin la ultima!- dijo Bella aun sonrojada

-¿Qué clase es? – no pude evitar preguntar, a lo mejor teníamos la misma clase.

-"Literatura Latinoamericana", ¿y tu?

-"Avances Socioculturales" – era una verdadera lastima que la ultima clase que fuera a tener este día, la tuviera alejado de ella.

-Uhmm, bueno ya que, entonces nos vemos luego chicos – avanzo y se despidió de cada uno de nosotros con un beso en la mejilla

-Bella, dile a Emmett, que si puede que le diga a Erick que se conecte al rato para que le mande los archivos que me pidió. – le dijo Jasper.

-Ok Jasper, nos vemos Alice

-Cuídate, Bella – le dijo Alice

-Hasta luego – le dije cuando se despidió de mi, sentir sus labios nuevamente en mi piel era una sensación maravillosa, pero ahora, yo también le bese la mejilla; sentí un ligero rubor, pero no quise ilusionarme.

Jasper y yo teníamos la misma clase, mientras que mi hermana iba camino a encontrarse con Rosalie que tenía la misma clase que ella. Mientras la íbamos a dejar a su salón, Alice me dijo que debíamos encontrarnos en la salida, para irnos todos juntos a mi casa.

Emmett se había ofrecido para llevarnos a mi casa en su Jeep, ya que mi padre decía que no sacara mi carro hasta que conociera un poco la ciudad.

Me hubiera encantado que Bella, aceptara ir con nosotros, quería que conociera a mi familia, pero ella había dicho que no. Bueno le preguntaría una vez mas cuando nos viéramos al final de esta clase, no le iba a insistir mucho, solo una pregunta, y si ya me decía que no, lo aceptaría.

La clase tardo en comenzar y mientras Jasper y yo estuvimos platicando, me dijo que su papá era sargento en la escuela militarizada, que su madre había muerto cuando el era pequeño, y que conocía a Emmett desde preescolar.

También yo le platique sobre mi familia, mis escuelas y muy a mi pesar, sobre mi hermana, a lo cual cuando la mencione su atención se centro totalmente en ella, se veía que sin duda alguna mi hermana ya tenia un admirador en este lugar.

Jasper me cayó bien, era buena onda y creo que tratara bien a mi hermana, solo le deseo que la pueda soportar.

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO********

**¿Qué les pareció? se que no hubo mucha accion ni nada, pero disculpenme en verdad, prometo recompensarlos muy pronto, voy a tratar de publicar el otro para la proxima semana. **

**ya esta publicado mi otro fanfic se llama "hecha a tu medida" espero se den una vueltecita por alla, voy en el capi 3... **

**bueno saludos a todos, y muchisimas gracias por los reviews y los alertas...**

**besitos vampiricos para cada uno de ustedes.**

**puchenle este bonito boton**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	10. Recuerdos

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**Capitulo diez: RECUERDOS**

**BELLA POV**

Como no alegrarse con amigos como los míos, que siempre me hacen sonreír; ahora al parecer Edward y Alice mis nuevos amigos eran también muy graciosos.

Edward correspondió mi beso de despedida, y sentí otra descarga de electricidad que recorría todo mi cuerpo, de la misma manera que la tuve cuando me había besado mi mano.

No sabia que pasaba, ¿por que el me hacia sentir cosas que no había sentido nunca antes? Tal vez si debería aceptar la invitación a comer a su casa, conocer a su familia, pasar tiempo con el, conocerlo mejor, tal vez tendríamos cosas en común.

Bueno creo que si iría con ellos.

Cuando entre al salón, me di cuenta de cual era la razón por la que yo no podía ir, "Mike" estaba sentado solo, en una butaca hasta atrás. Con la cabeza baja y sus puños cerrados. Alzo la vista cuando escucho mi nombre y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Bella, aquí – me dijo Emmett, y desvié la mirada de Mike quien tenia un semblante de dolor y había bajado la cabeza nuevamente y me fui a sentar al lado de Emmett

-Hola, Emmett, ¿va a venir el profesor?

-Si, acaba de avisar que se le hizo algo tarde y que lo esperemos 5 minutos.

-Ok, oye Emmett, ahh Jasper me dijo, que te dijera a ti, que le dijeras a Erick que dice el que se conecte al chat en la tarde para que le de la información que el le pidió.

-¿Qué? – Emmett puso una linda cara de confusión, que no pude evitar sonreír

-Que le digas a Erick que se conecte al rato para que Jasper le pase información.

-Ahh, como complicas las cosas eh Bella – me dijo haciendo cara de molesto y me rei.

-Jaja, no es mi culpa que no captes todo a la primera – el también rio, y luego se puso serio

-Bells ¿estas bien? – tierra trágame, y ahora que le digo, ya no iba a poder mentir mas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – quise salirme por la tangente

-Por que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo como para no darme cuenta de que esa carita – me acaricio mi cara de forma dulce – no esta feliz, ahora dime ¿estas bien?

Emmett tenia razón, yo no estaba feliz; y el me conocía muy bien. El fue el primer amigo que hice al mudarme para acá, cuando al principio Mike, mi amigo de niñez y la única persona que conocía en esta gran ciudad dejo de hablarme por que adquirió popularidad.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_-"Hola Mike, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer juntos?"_

_-"No Bella, voy a ir con Jessica y sus amigos a pasear."_

_-"Ahh, pero ¿entonces te veo al rato para que avancemos con la tarea?"_

_-"Ya te dije que no, voy a salir con ellos y no se a que hora regrese. Hazte un favor Bella búscate a tus propios amigos y déjame en paz." – mientras se alejaba, por mi cara cruzo una lagrima._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Emmett me escucho y me apoyo, en ese momento solo lo tenia a el, y si de algo estoy orgullosa es de haberlo rechazado cuando me pidió que fuera su novia

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-"Bella ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"_

_-"Si, ¿Qué paso Emmett?"_

_-"Creo que siento algo fuerte por ti, y ahh me preguntaba que si ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

_-"Emmett, lo siento mucho en verdad, pero yo te quiero tanto pero solo como amigo, y estoy segura que tu también."_

_-"Tal vez tengas razón."_

_-"Se que la tengo, veras que muy pronto la mujer perfecta aparecerá y quiero estar a tu lado para también verla"_

_-"Esta bien Bella, no diré que me haces feliz, pero prefiero no alejarme de ti."_

_-"Gracias Emmett" – lo abrace_

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Pronto apareció Rosalie, e ilumino la vida de Emmett para siempre. Me hacia muy feliz verlos juntos, ellos se complementaban a la perfección.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_-"Adivina que Bells, Rosalie ya es mi novia"_

_-"Me alegra mucho Emmett, vez te dije que no te rechazaría."_

_-"Tenia mis dudas, pero ella dice que hace tiempo que esperaba que se lo pidiera"_

_-"Pues si se le notaba cada vez que te miraba."_

_-"Estoy tan feliz Bells."_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Por todo lo que me había hecho Mike, Emmett se molesto conmigo cuando le dije que era novia de Mike.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-"Creo que no deberías andar con el, ¿ya se te olvido como te trataba?"_

_-"Pero es que ya ha cambiado"_

_-"Es tu decisión Bella, pero hazle saber que le romperé la cara si te vuelve a maltratar."_

_-"No creo que lo haga Emmett, pero gracias."_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Quien diría que al final quien lo lastimaría seria yo, por todas esas razones no podía mentirle a Emmett, se lo debía.

-Creo que no Emmett

-¿Qué paso? ¿te hizo algo Mike?

-No la verdad, es que yo fui.

-¿Cómo? Explícate

-Termine con el esta mañana

-¿en serio? ¿y por que no nos dijiste?

-Lo siento pero es que, yo soy la que me encapriche con andar con el, como para que luego se me antoje terminarlo

-Pero sabes que nosotros no te diríamos nada, además sabes que a mi Mike no me cae muy bien, solo lo soportaba a mi lado por ti.

-Gracias, pero pues ya no lo soportaras, se acabo.

-Tranquila Bella – me abrazo – sabes que somos tus amigos, y que el cariño que te tenemos nunca se va acabar.

-En serio los quiero chicos.

-Ahora, ¿vas a ir con nosotros a casa de Edward?, supongo que por eso no querías ir.

-En parte, pero no la verdad tengo que enviarle a mi papa unos paquetes que me pidió, y aun me faltan comprar unas cosas. – no, no iría a casa de Edward, quería ponerme a llorar, y solita.

-¿Estas segura? Ya te dije que no me gusta que te refugies sola

-No es enserio, y si lo se; mira si acabo temprano te mando un msj para que me digas donde están y yo los alcanzo vale. – no lo haría, pero necesitaba tranquilizarlo.

-Bueno, me mandas un msj y yo voy por ti, en donde estés.

En eso entro el profesor y la clase comenzó, nos dejo salir 5 minutos antes. Emmett me dijo que ahorita veríamos a los chicos, pero yo no quería que me vieran como estaba, toda la hora no me pude concentrar por que Mike no levanto la cabeza en ningún momento.

Así que aproveche en cuanto Emmett le estaba diciendo a Erick, el mensaje de Jasper, para despedirlo con la mano, y dar media vuelta e irme, el me miro extrañado pero luego asintió y me dijo "adiós".

Cuando salí de la facultad, alcance a ver a Rose, que se dirigía al salón, donde todavía estaba Emmett. Llegue al aparcamiento y encendí mi camioneta (regalo de despedida de mis padres).

Comenzaba a llover, mientras las primeras lágrimas recorrían mi rostro.

**EMMETT POV**

Ojala Bella estuviera bien, no me gustaba verla triste; se que las compras para su padre solo eran un pretexto, la conocía muy bien como para no saber cuando me mentía. Pero Bella era además una cabezota, y se que lo que le dijera; no iba a cambiar sus planes. Ella tarde o temprano nos platicaría su pesar y era mejor no forzarla.

Mientras platicaba con Erick, Rose llego a mi lado, y me saludo con un beso.

-Hola, cariño ¿nos vamos?

-Si, estoy lista ¿y Bella?

-Se tuvo que ir por que va mandarle a sus papas unos paquetes.

-Ahh, ¿no sabes si esta bien? Hace rato la note triste

-Termino con Mike – le dije a Rose

-¡Emmett! Y aun así la dejaste ir, ella estará triste; ¿donde esta ese tipo? Para que le enseñe a no lastimar a mi amiga.

-Para amor, se que lo harías con gusto, pero Bella fue la que termino con el.

-Ahh ¿en serio?

-Si, a mi también me sorprendió

-Creo que tendré que ir hablar con Bella al rato, no puedo dejarla solita.

-Eres la mejor mujer en todo el mundo, y creo que harías bien, no importa cuanto tiempo seamos amigos, ustedes son mujeres y hay momentos en que los hombres no nos podemos meter.

-Se que lo soy amor, jaja, pero solo para ti – me dijo y me beso, yo amaba a esta mujer, con cada célula muscular que tenia, y dentro de poco cuando nos graduáramos le pediría que se convirtiera en mi esposa.

-Muy bien, vamos alcanzar a los chicos, por que la verdad ya tengo hambre; uhm espero que la mamá de Edward cocine muy bien.

-Eres incorregible cariño – me abrazo – Emmet te vas a comportar eh, si no ya no nos van a invitar.

-¡oye! Pero si yo siempre me comporto, solo que a veces el hambre me hace decir las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza en ese momento.

-Pero cariño, siempre tienes hambre jajaja – la rodee con el brazo y nos dirigimos a la entrada donde nos esperaban nuestros amigos.

**********FIN DEL CAPITULO**********

**Ok chicos se que no tengo perdón, tarde mucho en actualizar, pero es que con tan pocos reviews se me había ido la inspiración, jajaja no es del todo cierto, lo que pasa es que apenas acabo de salir de mis exámenes, y pues apenas me dio tiempo de ponerme a escribir y a dejar que la imaginación fluyera.**

**Se que actualice antes "hecha a tu medida" pero es que ya tenia los capis escritos.**

**Pero ahora si, mis exámenes por lo mientras ya acabaron, así que no tardare "se los prometo" en actualizar.**

**Bueno díganme ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? se que no hubo mucho, pero pues ya saben un poco del pasado de Bella.**

**Tengo algunas ideas en mente para los siguientes capítulos, creo que me voy a ir mas rápido, por que el día de clases duro 9 capítulos, y bueno no me gusta ver separados a Edward y Bella.**

**Para las Team Jacob, sepan que no me he olvidado de el, y que estoy pensando en ponerlo como rival de amor con Edward. No lo se aun lo estoy pensando ¿díganme si les gustaría?**

**Bueno, gracias como siempre a todas los alertas, los favoritos, los review, y por supuesto a todos los que se toman un minuto para leer mis locas historias.**

**Pero creo que los que escriben review se merecen una mención especial por tomarse otro minuto para escribirlo, así que aki están, Gracias a:**

***Megumi No Sabaku**

***lisbet777**

***pattycullen83**

**Saludos y Besos vampiricos**

**jitomatasos, lechugazos, de todo para ensalada... solo que en el review:**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	11. Confesiones

Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.

**Capitulo once: CONFESIONES**

**EDWARD POV**

Estuve ansioso toda la clase, esperando para salir y ver nuevamente a Bella, ella era muy linda y aunque me asustara un poco lo que empezaba a sentir por ella, no me arrepentía para nada, estaba sumamente feliz de habernos mudado; era obvio que mi vida a partir de hoy daría un giro completo de 180º.

Cuando salimos, Alice estaba afuera de nuestro salón esperándonos, y yo solo rodé los ojos cuando Jasper le sonrío maravillado y fue a su encuentro.

-¿Listos chicos?

-¿Y Rosalie? – pregunto Jasper

-Fue por Emmett y por Bella

-¿va a ir Bella? – dije entusiasmado

-Pues no se, pero ahorita que venga me encargo de convencerla tu de eso ni te preocupes – aseguro Alice

-Allá vienen – dijo Jasper señalando a Emmett y Rosalie que venían tomados de la mano

-¿y Bella? – pregunto Jasper, quitándome las palabras que estaba a punto de decir

-Ya se fue, me dijo que tenia que comprarle unas cosas a su papá y mandárselas hoy mismo – dijo Emmett mi corazón cayo directamente al suelo, ella se había ido sin despedirse de mi, bueno después de todo yo no era nada en su vida; vi nuevamente que me había echo ilusiones falsas.

-Uhmm – dijo Alice mirándome – ya será para otra ocasión, que ni piense que se va a librar de mi.

-Bueno entonces... ¿nos vamos? – dijo Emmett – por que tengo muchísima hambre

-Emmett, que te dije hace rato – dijo Rosalie sonrojándose por el comentario de su novio.

-Oh vamos cariño, en serio tengo hambre – comenzaron a reír mientras avanzaban hacia el aparcamiento y Alice me tomo del brazo y me jalo para que no me quedara atrás.

-"tu y yo vamos a platicar, al ratito" me dijo en voz baja, mientras yo me encogía de hombros.

Emmett nos señalo su carro, y era un Jeep gigante; Rosalie se subió en el lugar del copiloto y Alice, Jasper y yo nos subimos en la parte trasera. En menos de 30 minutos ya estábamos en la entrada de mi nueva casa, Emmett se estaciono afuera, y cuando atravesamos el zaguán vi que el coche de mi padre ya estaba.

-Alice tu casa es preciosa – dijo Rosalie

-¿verdad?, es muy linda mi madre y yo nos encargamos de escogerla – para mi solo era una casa, si estaba bonita era de 3 pisos y blanca, pero no se me hacia tan linda como la antigua, bueno tal vez eso cambiaria en cuanto Esme empezara a hacer remodelaciones.

-Cuando cruzamos la puerta, recorrimos un pequeño pasillo y llegamos a la sala donde se encontraba Carlisle leyendo un libro.

-Hola papi – dijo Alice y corrió abrazarlo.

-¿Como les fue chicos? – dijo mi padre

-Muy bien, y ¿mi mama? – conteste

-Aquí estoy – dijo mientras salía de la cocina limpiándose las manos – la comida esta lista.

-Mami – dijo Alice y la abrazo – mira quiero presentarte a nuestros nuevos amigos. Ellos son Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper – le dijo mientras los señalaba – chicos ella es mi mamá Esme.

-Mucho gusto dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasiono que nos riéramos. Carlisle se había puesto de pie y sonreía

-Y el es mi padre Carlisle – dije y los chicos lo saludaron de mano

-Gracias señora por invitarnos a comer – dijo Rosalie

-No te preocupes hija, me alegra que mis hijos ya tengan nuevos amigos, pero Alice me pareció haberte escuchado decir que vendrían cuatro – dijo mi mama mientras buscaba con la mirada quien había faltado.

-Oh, si falta Bella, pero es que ella no pudo venir, pero créeme que muy pronto la traigo – le dijo Alice.

-Bueno chicos pasen al comedor, por que han de tener hambre – dijo Carlisle

-Que ni se imagi... – dijo Emmett que fue interrumpido por Rosalie que hizo "sshhh" mientras mi papá y mi mamá se reían

La comida estaba deliciosa como siempre, mi mamá tenía el mejor talento para cocinar. Mi papá les pregunto algunas cosas a los chicos, y Emmett hizo algunos comentarios que nos hacían reír a todos.

Cuando terminamos, Alice invito a Rosalie a su habitación para que le diera su opinión de que ponerse, no escuche muy bien para que, pero me imagino que para una cita. Mientras yo invite a los chicos a jugar play station a mi cuarto. Mi madre siempre me decía que ya estaba un poco crecidito para seguir jugando play station pero resulto que los chicos aceptaron inmediatamente y nos pusimos a discutir sobre diferentes juegos.

Estábamos jugando "Resident Evil 4" cuando las chicas entraron a mi dormitorio.

Jasper era Claire, mientras que yo era León Kennedy. Alice se nos quedo mirando

-¿Quien es Claire? Pregunto Alice

-Yo – dijo Jasper – no le pude ganar a Edward en piedra, papel y tijeras, por eso me gano a León, jajaja pero peleo mejor que el

-No creas – dije mientras eliminaba a otros zombis.

-Y tú ya jugaste Emmett? – dijo Alice

-Ahh, me dan un poco de miedo esos zombis – dijo avergonzado Emmett – por eso prefiero solo darles animo.

Seguimos jugando otro par de horas mas, y otros juegos en los cuales ellas también jugaron, y Alice les y me presumió como me gano en una batalla donde claramente yo la deje ganar.

Los chicos se empezaron a despedir, al parecer Rosalie tenia algo que hacer que Emmett le recordó. Jasper también se fue no sin antes decirle a Alice cuanto se había divertido y que la vería mañana. Creí escuchar que el dijo "cita" pero no estaba muy seguro.

Cuando se fueron yo me dirigí a la sala, donde se encontraban mis papás que se acababan de despedir de ellos también. Al parecer a ellos también les cayeron muy bien mis amigos, aunque mi mamá decía que ojala pudiera conocer pronto a Bella.

Me hubiera encantado que ella pudiera haber venido hoy, y para mi mala suerte, no le había pedido su numero celular, a si que tendría que aguantarme las ganas de hablarle hasta mañana.

Estuvimos un rato en la sala, hasta que Alice me dijo que si la podía ayudar en una tarea y recordé inmediatamente que aun no habíamos hecho el reporte de "Cook Robin", la seguí inmediatamente con la mirada de mi madre clavada en nosotros dos.

Subimos a su habitación, y ella saco su laptop al igual que yo, y comenzamos a buscar en internet, por que yo no recordaba nada de ese autor. Estaba buscando en una página latinoamericana cuando Alice me dijo.

-Que pena que Bella no viniera verdad?

-Si – le dije y un suspiro se me escapo.

-Me conoces ¿verdad Edward?, y sabes que yo también te conozco – la miraba sospechosamente – además de que sabes que soy extremadamente intuitiva.

-¿Qué tratas de decir Alice?

-Que vi como mirabas a Bella, ¿te gusta, verdad?

-Como dices esas cosas, hoy apenas la conocí, y además por si no escuchaste dijeron que tiene novio. – le dije mientras sentía desgarrar mi corazón aunque esa respuesta no fuera del todo cierta.

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que te gusto, lo puedo ver en tu cara; vi tu expresión cuando te dijeron que tenia novio

-Claro que no, solo que ella me cayo muy bien eso es todo

-Edward...

-Además por que me dices eso, crees que yo no me di cuenta que pasaste casi todo el día a lado de Jasper haber ¿Por qué?

-Fácil, por que Jasper me gusta, a si que no veo el inconveniente en que me digas la verdad, vamos hermanito siempre nos hemos dicho todo, anda dime si...

-Ok, si ella me gusta, pero mi situación no es igual a la tuya, por que a diferencia de Bella, tu le gustas a Jasper, estoy seguro-.

-¿en serio? ¿lo crees?

-No le ves la cara, te mira embobado, tal vez no lo veas por que tu estas igual

-Gracias Edward, pero tu también no lo vez, le gustas a ella, yo me di cuenta; te miraba de una forma que rayaba casi en la adoración

-Jajaja, claro que no, ella tiene novio – pero aun así me ilusiono escuchar eso.

-¿la viste hablar hoy con el?, por que yo no, tu que sabes si todavía es su novio, además tu le gustaste, lo mas probable es que si aun tiene novio, lo deje por estar contigo. – lo que no sabia Alice era que ella, ya lo había dejado y era seguro que no por mi.

-No lo se Alice, no lo se

-¿Quién lo diría?, estoy mas que feliz por habernos mudado.

-Yo también – le dije

-Muy bien ahora regresemos al trabajo, por el que gracias a cierta persona me dejaron.

-¿por mi?, recuerda que tu empezaste hablar y de nada importante... uff no encuentro nada acerca de este tipo ¿tu ya tienes algo?

-No, nada creo que mañana vamos a tener que ir a la biblioteca publica, haber si encontramos algo de el. Si no, no vamos a poder acabar el trabajo.

-¿Qué trabajo? – dijo mi madre entrando en la habitación, mientras nos miraba sería y Alice se empezaba a reír nerviosamente.

**BELLA POV**

Vivía no muy alejada de la escuela, tenía un pequeño departamento que herede de mi abuela materna, no era muy moderno y no había hecho muchos cambios, solamente había quitado unas cortinas amarillentas y las había cambiado por unas floreadas. Las veces en que mis amigos me iban a visitar, siempre se quejaban el que yo viviera todavía a la "antigua". Pero no me importaba mucho, además me encantaba por que tenía un pequeño balcón que se asomaba justo a la calle, y desde ahí podía ver la ciudad entera.

Estacione mi monovolumen en la parte de enfrente, era un barrio seguro; además de que no mucha gente estaba interesada en un viejo Ford de los 60. Inmediatamente después que entre al departamento, me volví a sentir segura, estaba en mi burbuja personal. Donde me sentía a salvo.

Me senté en el viejo sofá, y me quede unos minutos mirando a la nada, para después comenzar a llorar.

Me sentía desdichada, lastime a una de las personas que mas había querido, si, sabia que el me había lastimado antes, pero eso no me daba ningún derecho hacer lo mismo, no tenia que haberle roto el corazón, recordar su cara de sufrimiento, sus lagrimas a punto de caer; el era una buena persona, no merecía eso de mi, no debí de aceptarlo en primer lugar.

Sabía perfectamente como había lastimado a mis anteriores novios, y aun así lo acepte, yo era tan egoísta, tan perversa, era seguro que no me importaba el dolor ajeno mientras yo estuviera bien.

Recordar su cara, me dolía en el alma, y no por que lo extrañara si no por que el realmente me quería, me quería y yo no supe corresponderle, no supe dar amor. Como era posible que yo hubiera llegado a ser una persona tan horrible? Cuando fue el momento en el que cambie tanto, para no llegar a importarme su dolor?

Teníamos una amistad de años, que era seguro que ya no volvería nunca, el no olvidaría lo que le hice, y yo no me lo perdonaría.

Sentía un hueco enorme en el pecho, algo me hacia falta; siempre había sido así, siempre había sentido eso, llegue a creer que si tenia a mi lado a una persona que amara, ese hueco desaparecería, pero como poder reparar algo que en primer lugar nunca estuvo bien. Yo era la del problema, yo era la que cerraba su corazón, y no dejaba que nadie entrara en el, había un problema conmigo que me impedía amar a otra persona, yo no tenia ese don, esa capacidad, nunca la tendría.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, ni en que momento me quede dormida; cuando desperté, alguien estaba tocando la puerta, comencé a orientarme y me levante del sofá lentamente, ya se había puesto el sol.

Volvieron a tocar y esta vez mas fuerte, alcance a medio decir un "ya voy" me limpie los restos de lagrimas que tenia en mi cara y abrí de un jalón la puerta.

-¿tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

*************FIN DEL CAPITULO*************

Muchas gracias en serio a quienes leen mi fic, y mas aun a quien deja un hermoso review...

***pattycullen83**

***lisbet777**

***Megumi No Sabaku**

***amyel1806**

gracias en verdad... ya tengo pensado el papel de Jacob... pronto aparecera....

saludos y besos vampiricos

plis... review?

l

l

Y


	12. Bendita Tecnologia

Hola este es mi fic, espero y les guste, disculpen si no me expreso correctamente en algunas cosas pero sepan que no soy experta en hacer esto. Teniendo en cuenta que juego con los personajes de Stephanie Meyer.

**Capitulo doce: BENDITA TECNOLOGIA**

**BELLA POV**

- A si que... ¿a si recibes a las visitas ahora?

- Lo siento Rose, en verdad no se... – no se que me imagine, o quien quería que fuera, que reaccione muy agresiva cuando me di cuenta que era Rose

- Jaja, no te preocupes Bella, es broma ahh ¿puedo pasar?

- Ah claro, Rose pasa – y a parte grosera, la tenia esperando afuera, me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar, y mientras lo hacia quitaba discretamente la prueba de mis lagrimas – bueno... ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada Bella, solo quería pasar a visitarte, y charlar, ya sabes las cosas de siempre – Rose ya sabia, eso era seguro, ella además es muy intuitiva

- Ah, ya – claro yo le iba a creer eso. Llego al sillón y se sentó – ¿quieres algo de tomar?, Refresco, Café.

- No tienes te helado, me encanta como lo preparas, además de que conservo la línea, jaja

- Ok, si creo que tengo un poco – abrí el refrigerador y saque la tetera.

- ¿estabas durmiendo?

- Jaja, si un ratito. – dije mientras bostezaba – y ¿Qué tal se la pasaron?

- ¿En casa de Alice? – asentí- ¡muy bien!, ojala conozcas pronto a su mama es encantadora, y su papá es agradable; ademas su mamá también dijo que quiere conocerte

- ¿conocerme?

- Aha, se entusiasmaron de los nuevos amigos de sus hijos y Esme quiere conocerlos a todos. A si que espera pronto una nueva invitación para ir.

- Ojala ahora si pueda ir – mentí

- Ojala... Edward lamentaba que no hubieras ido – dijo mirándome detenidamente, tratando de captar cualquier emoción en mi cara

- Ahh – fue lo único que pude decir, y mientras le entregaba su taza de te helado le pregunte - ¿Emmett te pidió que vinieras?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Vamos Rosy, te conozco y se que si la visita fuera como las de siempre, me avisarías antes, y no llegarías de improviso para agarrarme con la guardia baja.

- Eres una mala persona, por pensar eso de mi... aunque tienes razón; quiero hablar contigo

- Jaja, ya vez ¿Qué pasa Rose?

- Se que es parte de tu personalidad el ser algo reservada, y hasta cierto punto eso esta bien, pero no lo es cuando te guardas tus sentimientos, teniéndonos a nosotros como amigos y sabiendo que puedes contar con nosotros para todo.

- Gracias Rose, lo se, pero...

- Disculpa Bella lo que te voy a decir mira ahorita no te voy a obligar a que me cuentes nada, pero no te voy a dejar sola para que sufras en silencio.

- ¿se me nota tanto? – pregunte ya dándome por vencida finalmente.

- La verdad si amiga, o no se si por que nosotros te conocemos, Alice no noto nada

- Edward si – dije sin pensar y Rosalie se me quedo viendo – el me dijo que si me pasaba algo

- El será tan intuitivo como tú o tal vez... – se quedo pensando.- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Ahh, me dijo que ¿si estaba bien? Y que podía contar con el para lo que fuera.

- Ohh, y ¿entonces, me puedo quedar contigo un rato?

- Si, gracias Rose – se lo dije sinceramente

- Ok – me dijo, mientras bebía un sorbo de té

- Termine con Mike – le solté de pronto

- ¿¿Qué?? – casi escupió el té

- Termine con Mike

- Pero ¿Cuándo?

- Hoy, en mi hora libre que lo vi, termine con el

- ¿por eso estas triste?

- Si

- Pero si querías terminarlo ¿Por qué?

- Por que no me sentía a gusto, al principio sentía que podía tener un futuro con el, pero me equivoque

- Pero no me has contestado ¿Por qué estas triste?

- ¿y si estoy incapacitada para amar?

- Jajajaja Bella, no digas esas cosas ¿Cómo vas a estar incapacitada para amar?

- ¿Por qué no?, a mis anteriores novios también los he lastimado ¿y si mi destino es nunca encontrar la pareja adecuada para mi?

- Claro que no

- Lastime a Mike, lo hubieras visto Rosalie, estaba muy triste

- Tu también estabas muy triste cuando el te dejo de hablar – dijo Rosalie

- Pues si, pero eso no me da derecho hacer lo mismo

- Muy bien, ¿tu lo lastimaste al propósito?

- No claro que no, lo termine antes de que lo fuera a lastimar mas

- ¿entonces? El lo hizo con tal de entrar a un grupo de amigos, tu te preocupaste por el, lo hiciste pensando en el. No tienes por que estar triste

- No lo se Rose

- Mira Bella, sabes que eres mi amiga y que yo te decía que para mi Mike no era con quien deberías estar.

- Exacto... ¿Qué tal que nunca puedo estar con nadie?

- Y ¿Por qué?

- Pues por que he tenido todos estos novios y con ninguno me he sentido a gusto

- Te has puesto a pensar en ¿Qué por algo será? Que tal vez todavía no aparezca la persona que es para ti, ó tal vez ya apareció pero no lo vez – me dijo mirando a los ojos

- Pero ese es el caso, como saber si aparecerá o no

- Es un riesgo que todos tenemos que aceptar, pero sabes; yo creo que para cada uno de nosotros hay alguien ahí afuera que es parte de nosotros y del que somos parte de el

- ¿crees eso Rose?

- Estoy segura, Bella. No estés triste – me decía y me jalo hacia ella para abrazarla

- Gracias, muchas gracias – le correspondí el abrazo mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas que corrían por mi cara

- No es nada Bella, sabes que te quiero como a mi hermana

- Lo se ¿me puse un poco loca no? – le dije mientras trataba de sonreír

- Pues loca ya sabemos que estas de eso ni te preocupes – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Jasper también se dio cuenta? – le dije pues Emmett estaba segura que si se había dado cuenta

- Claro que si, el me pregunto que si iba a venir hablar contigo, por que si no el lo haría – agradecí mucho que viniera Rose, quería a Jasper pero eso no evitaría que me sintiera mas incomoda

- ¿les vas a decir?

- Yo creo que si, ellos también merecen saber por que estaba asi

- Haces muy bien Bell

- ¿y que tal se la pasaron en la casa de Edward y Alice? – pregunte, tratando de cambiar de tema

- ¡muy bien!, nos divertimos mucho, después de comer Alice me enseño su habitación, mientras los chicos se pusieron a jugar videojuegos y luego los acompañamos Alice y yo

- ¿videojuegos? - pregunte arqueando una ceja

- Aha, cualquiera pensaría que eso es para adolescentes, pero Bella hubieras visto lo felices que estaban, Emmett nunca me había dicho de su gusto por los videojuegos, ni tampoco Jasper

- Se avergonzarían - asegure

- Es lo mismo que pensé, pero supongo que eso ya no les importo cuando Edward los invito a jugar

- Presiento que eso se va a convertir en rutina

- Jajaja, si yo también

Continuamos platicando, de su visita a la casa Cullen por otro rato, acabe riendo sinceramente; hasta que le dije a Rose que ya era tarde, ella traía carro pero aun así no me gustaría que anduviera sola muy noche.

- Muy bien, entonces ¿nos vemos mañana?

- Claro – le respondí

- ¿ya estas mejor?

- Si, gracias Rose, por todo

- Amiga, estoy segura que tu harías lo mismo por mi

- Ten por seguro que si

- Bueno entonces hasta mañana, que descanses – me dijo bajo el marco de la puerta

- Tu también descansa, y vete con cuidado, ahh y por fa mandame un msj cuando llegues a tu casa

- Ok – me dijo y subió a su BMW

Después de que vi como doblaba la esquina, volví a mi cuarto, esta vez sintiéndome mas tranquila, que hace unas cuantas horas

Pasados unos 10 minutos, me mando un msj Emmet:

_Bella, se que el chisme es muy importante, _

_pero dile a Rose que ya se vaya a su casa_

_te quiero. Bye_

sonreí, y le conteste:

_acaba de irse, no te preocupes_

_y gracias por mandármela eh_

casi un minuto después me llego un msj de Rose

_holitas Bell, bueno acabo de llegar a mi casa_

_tenia casi mil llamadas perdidas de Emmett, _

_esta loko tu amigo_

_bueno te veo mañana, k descanses_

y les mande un msj ambos

_Emmett, Rose acaba de llegar a su casa, "paranoico"_

_Hasta mañana Rose, descansa y créeme k lo se jeje_

_Tu también descansa Emmett_

Nuevamente Emmett me volvió a enviar otro msj

_Por lo menos k eres mi amiga si no, _

_No te imagino como enemiga y no soy paranoico,_

_Simplemente me preocupo por mi chica._

_Bella hoy me siento adivino y presciento k recibirás un msj _

_O una llamada... me platicas mañana_

_Hasta luego enana._

Me reí, ese Emmett estaba completamente loco, pero aun recuerdo que solo hasta después de que lo conocí me atreví hacer cosas que ni en sueños haría y la verdad no me arrepentía de nada. ¿Qué querrá decir con eso del msj y la llamada?. Vamos se que quería decir pero quien me podría mandar un msj? Ya me había despedido de ellos y Jasper no ha tenido crédito desde hace siglos aunque tal vez eso cambie con la llegada de Alice y además no era la persona más popular del instituto.

Ojala y fueran mis padres, pero posiblemente ellos ya estarían durmiendo. Ahora que me acordaba ¿a que hora comí? Dios, pero yo ni siquiera me había acordado de comer con todo lo que paso, como si también mi cuerpo se diera cuenta en ese instante, mi estomago rugió.

Abrí mi refrigerador y vi que aun tenia un poco de carne que compre del súper; no se me antojaba demasiado pero mi estomago volvió a rugir dando a entender que a el no le importaba lo que a mi se me antojara si no que pusiera algo en el y rápido.

La prepare y comí viendo un programa de TV, después acabe de leer otra vez "sentido y sensibilidad" de Austen Jane y comencé a leer Emma igual de Austen, ya iba a terminar el primer capitulo cuando mi celular comenzó a tocar la canción de **(1)** "Never Think" de Robert Pattinson, anunciando que había llegado un nuevo msj. Vi mi celular y no reconocí el numero, pero aun asi vi el msj.

_Hola Bella, Soy Edward_

_le pedí tu numero a Emmett_

_espero y no te moleste_

_pero quería saber como estas?_

_Bueno cuidate_

Mi mandíbula aun estaba colgando, cuando apreté el botón de contestar

_Hola Edward, claro que no me molesta_

_Pues la verdad estoy mejor,_

_Gracias por preguntar_

_Y tu como estas?_

Edward definitivamente era muy lindo, una de las personas más amables que había conocido, apenas hoy me había conocido y se preocupaba por mi como si fuéramos grandes amigos. Volvió a sonar mi celular.

_Muy bien, algo cansado por que ni Alice ni yo_

_Encontramos información del autor que nos dijo el profe_

_Y ya me estoy desesperando_

_k haces?_

Le conteste.

_Estaba leyendo un poco,_

_Para kuando se las dejo?_

Espere unos segundos

_Pues nos las dejo para el viernes,_

_Pero Alice lo kiere akabar hoy xk mañana kiere ir de compras_

Uhm...

_Pues mira creo k una de sus obras _

_Se llama "toxina"_

_Creo k mi amiga tiene ese libro,_

_Si quieres le pregunto mañana que _

_Si te lo puede prestar para k lo leas_

_E igual viene información del autor_

...

_Harías eso Bella?_

_Te lo agradecería mucho, _

_Y si, su obra se llama "toxina"_

_Yo creo k si me da tiempo de leerlo_

...

_Ok, entonces ya kedamos_

_Mañana se lo pido_

_Y ojala te ayude Edward,_

_Además el profesor no es de los que_

_Exigen detalles muy rebuscados_

...

_Pues no será así, pero mientras ya nos dejo _

_20 hojas de tarea_

_Y k libro leias?_

...

_Uhmm... Emma_

"_again", apenas lo comencé a leer_

_Tu cual estas leyendo?_

...

_Pues estoy leyendo el de "chiquita" de Antonio Orlando Rodriguez_

_Pero si mañana me das el libro lo dejare por un rato_

...

_Muy bien, entonces te lo paso mañana, _

_Cuidate Edward y lamento no haber podido ir_

_Ya será para otra ocasión_

...

_Claro k si!, tenlo por seguro,_

_bueno hasta mañana_

_Tu también cuídate mucho_

_Y te veo mañana a primera hora_

_Ahora si nos conocemos_

_No hay xk sentarnos separados_

_Besos. Bye._

...

_Claro k si... te apartare un lugar._

_Hasta mañana_

Primero iba a poner "besos" yo también, pero me di cuenta que no debía hacer eso, yo no era así, para mi eso era coquetear, tal vez para el no.

Termine de leer el capitulo y decidí irme a dormir; a pesar de que la mayor parte de la tarde estuve durmiendo me sentía muy cansada, supongo que por lo mismo de cómo me sentía.

Claro que me había tranquilizado la visita de Rosalie, pero también era obvio que los mensajes que recibí de Edward me alegraron, en especial el último.

Tenia una sonrisa grabada en los labios mientras me lavaba los dientes, y luego mientras estaba acostada esperando dormirme, volví a leer su mensaje.

Esa noche, el fue el protagonista de mis sueños.

*****

(En otra parte de la ciudad... y mientras la luna iluminaba su rostro; Edward decidió que iba a intentar ganarse el corazón de Bella, ella le gustaba mucho y definitivamente quería llegar a ser algo mas que su amigo. Empezaría al día siguiente, solo quería que la buena fortuna le sonriera y le diera momentos con ella. Esa noche el sueño que tuvo se lo confirmo.)

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO*********

* * *

**(1) SI, lo se es la cancion de nuestro Edward, jeje kise ponerla xk es la cancion en mi celular que tambien avisa k tengo msj nuevo.**

* * *

**bueno espero y les haya gustado la verdad, tal vez no lo sepan, pero en mi otro fanfic "hecha a tu medida" explique el xk de la tardanza... primero se me olvido llevar el archivo al ciber.. y despues se escondio el archivo en mi memoria y no tengo idea de como sacarlo.**

**asi k espero y me disculpen y no se molesten por la tardanza... y para recompensarlas les dire que en el proximo capi saldra... tan tan.. "Jacob"... si!!! k sera contendiente o amigo de Edward? bueno luego lo averiguaran**

**gracias de antemano por todos los reviews k me dejan... en serio solo para ustedes y ademas a los k lo leen, solo para ustedes sigo escribiendo este fic.**

***amyel1806**

***Megumi No Sabaku**

***19diana92**

***lisbet777**

***pattycullen83**

**muchas gracias. saludos y muchos besos vampiricos.**

**solo un click aki**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	13. Jacob

Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.

**CAPITULO TRECE: Jacob**

**BELLA POV**

Por la mañana yo ya me sentía bien, sabia que lo de Mike tarde o temprano iba a pasar, mis amigos tenían razón el y yo podíamos ser amigos pero no novios, no se como no me di cuenta de eso antes; pero ahora lo importante era recuperar a esa Bella, que se me había querido escapar de las manos.

Tal y como le dije a Edward, le aparte un lugar a mi lado en nuestra primera clase, me di cuenta que el día anterior tampoco había puesto mucho atención a la clase; así que me puse a repasar mis apuntes.

- Buenos días – era Edward que me saludaba con una sonrisa en la cara

- Hola – le dije con una sonrisa – mira te aparte tu lugar

- Gracias, ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Muy bien, si dormí muy bien

- Me alegro, te veo mejor que ayer

- Si la verdad, te debo una disculpa; ayer no fue mi mejor día

- Oh no te preocupes creo que eso nos pasa a todos ¿pero bueno a ti que te paso?

- Ohh - yo me tense inmediatamente y el lo noto

- Discúlpame, no me tienes que contestar

- Esta bien, no hay problema, bueno ayer termine con mi novio, bueno ahora ex-novio y me sentía, no se algo deprimida – le dije; si quería a Edward como amigo debía de empezar a contarle acerca de estas cosas

- ¿aun lo quieres? – dijo Edward y pude ver un matiz de tristeza en su voz, tal vez recordando a un antiguo amor; no se por que me incomodo ese pensamiento

- No – dije firmemente – lo que pasa es bueno el y yo fuimos amigos antes que eso, y creo que era mejor que nos hubiéramos quedado así; ahorita no se la verdad que es lo que somos pero amigos estoy segura que ya no.

- Oh, bueno pero tal vez lo que el necesite sea tiempo, para volver a ser amigos, no creo que el quiera arruinar una amistad contigo.

- Si tal vez tengas razón, pero yo ya dije que por lo mientras ni una relación mas y menos con algún amigo.

- Ohh tal ves esa sea una declaración algo prematura – me dijo volteando al frente, yo solo me lo quede viendo

- No creo que lo sea; los hombres han salido de mi lista de prioridades – le dije tratando de parecer decidida

- Con que no hayan entrado las mujeres – volteo a verme con una sonrisa; y yo estalle a carcajadas, el me vio y también comenzó a reir

- Jajaja, puedes estar seguro que no, jajajaja

- Bueno jajajaja

En ese momento entro el profesor, así que tratamos de controlar las risas, me sentía muy bien con Edward, parecía algo tan natural; el y yo seriamos grandes amigos.

Al final de la clase, el profesor salió 5 minutos antes, y mientras Edward recogía sus cosas ahora fui yo la que pregunto

- ¿Y tu Edward? ¿ya te adaptaste a Seattle?

- Si, creo que si, creí que me iba a costar mas, por no conocer a nadie; pero creo que encontré amigos muy rápido

- Tuviste suerte – le sonreí – jaja no es cierto

- Mucha suerte diría yo – se me quedo mirando

- Y entonces dime ¿dejaste alguna amiga muy cercana en Phoenix? – le dije, tratando de apartar ese pensamiento que me estaba incomodando demasiado.

- Ahh, no, no; casi no tenia amigos

- Oh, vamos; pero esta bien – le dije avanzando hacia la puerta – ¿tienes libre esta hora cierto?

- Si

- Bueno, se donde exactamente están los otros; ¿quieres ir a la cafetería? – le pregunte cuando me di cuenta que ni Emmett ni Rose, me esperaban como casi siempre fuera de mi salón

- Claro – me dijo Edward sonriendo

- Oye, por cierto, al rato va a venir mi amigo a darme el libro que te dije – le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería

- Pensé que habías dicho amiga

- Si, pero le mande un msj a ella esta mañana y me dijo que le había prestado el libro a un primo de Atlanta...

- Oh

- Pero afortunadamente tengo un gran amigo, que es dueño de una librería, que me lo puede prestar

- No te tenias que molestar Bella, enserio – me dijo serio

- No es molestia Edward, y además que a Jacob tan poco le molesta

- Ok, ¿y a que hora viene tu amigo?

- Ahh pues como a las 2, ¿me acompañas por el libro?

- Si, claro – me dijo sonriendo

- Mira, que te dije; ahí están – le dije señalando la mesa donde estaban sentados, Rosalie solo negaba con la cabeza, totalmente apenada, mientras Alice reía; al parecer Emmett y Jasper sostenían una batalla de pulgares.

- Guau! Pero ustedes si que saben como pasar su tiempo. – les dije riendo a ambos

- Vamos Bella, no critiques y ven ayúdame, que Jasper me va ganando – me dijo Emmett, mientras tenia una cara de suma concentración.

- No! Bella, eh no te atrevas!; ó me dejo de llamar tu amigo – me dijo Jasper casi gritando

- Ey! Tranquilo Jazz, y Emmett no te voy ayudar; ya lo hice una vez

- Vamos Bella! Por favor – decía Emmett emocionado

- Jajaja, gracias Bells, ahora Emmett prepárate - Jasper hizo un movimiento rápido con sus dedos, y sin darnos cuenta ya tenia el pulgar de Emmett bien sostenido.

- No! No, no eso no cuenta; la llegada de Bella y Edward me distrajo – negaba Emmett fervientemente – exijo la revancha!

Alice le dio un abrazo muy corto a Jasper, y se sonrojo ante la mirada de Edward, Rosalie solo reía; Edward me estaba observando y cuando se dio cuenta que lo veía pregunto.

- ¿tú le ganas a Jasper?

- ¿yo? Jajaja, claro que no; mira mis dedos – le puse mi mano extendida frente a su cara – están pequeñitos

- ¿y entonces; como ibas a ayudar a Emmett? – me pregunto Alice

- Ahh, es que hay una táctica, para que Jasper se desconcentre totalmente – dije levantando mi dedo índice – mira Alice.

Jasper me envió una mirada de aviso, pero yo la ignore totalmente y comencé hacerle cosquillas, recorriendo su espalda y sus costillas, ante la sorpresa de Alice y Edward; Jasper comenzó a reír a carcajadas, tratando de quitar mis manos, pero sin dejar de reír.

- Bella! Jajajajaja, ya basta! Jajajaja, no por favor! Jajajaja, es enserio ehh! Jajajaja – le deje de hacer cuando ya estaba rojo de tanto reir

Todos estallamos a carcajadas, la risa de Jasper era muy graciosa y contagiosa; cuando dejo de reír su cara aun estaba colorada y miraba a Alice avergonzado, ella solo sonreía.

- Aha con que después de todo si tienes un punto débil ¿no? – le decía ella divertida

- Eres un pequeño demonio, Bella; en serio que lo eres – me dijo Jasper y yo solo pude sonreír.

Las horas avanzaron rápido, y debería decir mejor que el día anterior; yo estaba de mejor humor, claro que no podía ignorar el hecho de sentirme mal, cuando veía a Mike por los pasillos, en compañia de esos amigos que tantas veces me rechazaron a mi. No entendía por que el se juntaba con ellos, Mike no era así, yo de eso estaba segura; si tal vez en algún tiempo el ser popular de repente lo absorbió, pero el después había cambiado.

Compartí casi todo el día con Edward, el era sumamente divertido, y además muy sincero, a veces me daba la impresión de que me ocultaba algo, pero no quería preguntárselo, aun no había ese nivel de confianza.

Como la última clase Edward y yo no la compartíamos, quede de verlo en la puerta de entrada cuando finalizaran nuestras clases, por que ahí llegaría Jake; ya me había confirmado que me estaría esperando cuando saliera.

- ¿y qué piensas? – le dije a Emmett, después de haberle contado mis dudas sobre la tal vez ya inexistente amistad con Mike y el estar distante con ellos el día anterior.

- Pues la verdad a mi no me gusta que te sientas mal por el, si en verdad es tu amigo o lo fue alguna vez, se volverá acercar a ti.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Pues es que quien no quisiera ser tu amigo chaparra, si eres tan divertida, eso sí algo cabezota pero muy divertida

- ¡oye! Con divertida me había conformado.

- Jaja, es la verdad, ahh Bella te puedo preguntar algo – Emmett se había puesto muy serio.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Bueno de hecho es mas un favor

- Claro, dime

- Bueno como sabes Rose y yo, pues ella y yo... pues yo y ella – decía nervioso

- Emmett – le dije – ya dímelo de una vez

- Ok, ok – suspiro fuertemente – le voy a pedir que se case conmigo

- ¡¿Qué? – le dije totalmente sorprendida.

- Yo esperaba un "felicidades Emmett; muy bien por ti" – me dijo mientras yo negaba

- No, no me malinterpretes, es una grandiosa noticia, pero muy repentina, me tomaste con la guardia baja; claro que me alegro por ti ¿pero estas seguro?

- Claro que si, tontita; se que es con Rosalie con quien quiero estar para siempre; con ella puedo ser realmente yo y a ella le gusta ese yo; así que si, con ella es con quien quiero casarme.

- Wuau, me alegra que pienses eso; Rose es increíble; pero entonces si estas tan seguro, no veo para que me puedas necesitar

- Ahh, por que de lo que yo siento estoy seguro; pero no de lo que ella quiera, y ahí es cuando te necesito.

- Emmett, creo que no será buena idea si le pido matrimonio de parte tuya – le dije bromeando

- Graciosita - Emmett rodo los ojos - pero no; no quiero espantarla pidiéndole matrimonio tan pronto; así que necesito que le preguntes que le gustaría a ella, claro sin que sospeche nada

- Ohh, bueno tratare; aunque sabes muy bien, que me es difícil mentir y si me pregunta algo

- Pues te inventaras una excusa, recuerda que es a mi a quien le estas haciendo un favor; tu mejor amigo, el que a estado a tu lado siempre, el que te divierte y el que te apoya en todo lo que haces.

- Por favor sin chantaje nada más.

- Bueno ¿entonces lo harás?

- Claro

- Gracias Bells – contesto emocionado abrazándome; en ese momento entro el profesor, y nos separamos.

- Oye y si no es mucha molestia, podrías también tratar de averiguar, cual es su lugar romántico preferido – me susurro

- ¡Emmett! – le dije, ahora yo debía ser la espía - pues que no se supone que eso lo debes de saber tu, que eres su novio.

- Por favor Bella – aun susurraba – recuerda "lealtad"

- Chantajista – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, gracias – le dijo por último Emmett antes de que el profesor empezara a impartir su clase.

Cuando salimos, Edward ya me esperaba afuera de la clase; bueno a Emmett y a mi, pero Emmett nos dijo que iría por Rosalie así que se adelantaba, mientras Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta en busca de Jacob; quien no fue difícil verlo entre los demás estudiantes, estaba tan alto como Emmett y tenia el mismo cuerpo ponchado, y además con ese cabello en puntas y esa sonrisa gigantesca, no podía ser muy difícil localizarlo, pero aun así alzo la mano en mi dirección y la comenzó a agitar.

- Oh, ahí esta – le dije a Edward

- Creo que no es muy difícil de ver – me dijo riendo Edward y yo me uní a el

- Hey, Jake ¿Cómo estas? – le dije cuando llegamos a el

- Hey Bella Bells, bien pequeña y tu? – me dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo que por poco me dejo sin aire.

- Jake, oye ahh... respirar... – apenas le alcance a decir

- Oops, lo siento Bella – me dijo mientras me dejaba en el suelo, Edward estaba tenso a mi lado.

- No hay problema, con Emmett también suele suceder – le dije – ahh, Edward el es Jacob, mi amigo; y Jacob el es Edward el amigo del que te hable.

- Hola Edward – dijo rápidamente Jake, alargando el brazo para saludarlo.

- Mucho gusto Jacob – dijo Edward serio pero también alargando el brazo y le estrecho la mano

- Bella, ya no te he visto en la librería

- Oh lo siento Jake pero es que no había podido ir, pero muy pronto me tendrás otra vez molestándote

- No es molestia lo sabes, pensé que tu novio ya no te dejaba ir – y ahí vamos nuevamente, a explicar sobre Mike

- Ah, no el no me decía nada; y pues de echo ya no estoy con el

- Oh, ¿ya no andas con ese blandengue?

- Jake, no le digas así – trate de ocultar una sonrisa

- Muy bien, pero es un blandengue ademas tu promete que me visitaras; oh, no te había dicho tengo una maquina de Capuchinos en la librería, deberías de ir; hace un café riquísimo

- Jaja, ok iré al rato o mañana mas seguro pero te prometo que ire.

- Muy bien, te creo; ah por cierto – me entrego el libro – ten, creo que mi librería es de las mejores, por que tengo el libro.

- Oh, muchas gracias Jake – lo tome y lo hojee las primeras hojas.

- Muchas gracias – le dijo Edward

- No te preocupes, la verdad esta interesante; y mas si eres un doctor – le dijo Jake a Edward

- ¿doctor? - contesto sorprendido Edward

- Si, trata sobre temas médicos, de hecho un doctor es el autor

- Oh, es por eso tal vez que no encontrábamos mucha información acerca de el, en verdad gracias

- Ahh, esta bien - dijo Jake despreocupadamente - deberías de venir tu también a la librería alguna vez – le decía Jake sonriendo – ven cuando venga la dulce Bella

- ¡Jake! – le dije sonrojándome – ¿es que nunca me dejaras de decir así?

- No mientras sigas siendo dulce, ademas admite que te gusta que te diga así – me dijo y me abrazo, para darme un tierno beso en la cabeza

- Bueno, muchas gracias por el libro; creeme que pasare a la librería, Bella creo que nos están esperando – dijo Edward serio

- Oh, si se me olvidaban los chicos, ¿quieres venir con nosotros Jacob? - le dije a Jake mientras me separaba de el

- ¿A donde irán?

- Pues al restaurant de Chelsea, creo que extraño su comida

- Pues claro que si, por mi encantado; tiene tiempo que también no veo a Emmett – decía Jake entusiasmado

- Bueno entonces adelante – nos dijo Edward serio todavía, comenzamos avanzar cuando el celular de Jacob empezó a timbrar

- Hola... claro que si... bueno... si no te preocupes... estoy ahí en 15 minutos... ok – colgó – oh, lo siento tanto Bells, pero me tengo que ir

- No te preocupes Jake – avanzo y me deposito un beso en la mejilla

- Saludame a Emmett de mi parte y cuídate mucho chaparra, ¿esta bien? - y en un susurro agrego- no te preocupes por ese blandengue ok – a pesar del tiempo que conocía a Jacob, me conocía perfectamente, era muy fácil platicar con el, simplemente algo natural.

- Esta bien, gracias; por todo

- Ok, nos vemos Edward – agrego Jake despidiéndose con otro apretón de manos, y comenzó avanzar hacia su auto – y ¡visítame! – dijo en un grito

Todavía espere a que subiera a su carro y avanzara, agite mi mano en el aire hasta que lo vi dar vuelta a la calle.

**EDWARD POV**

No por que me había prestado un libro tendría que caerme bien ¿verdad?; claro que agradezco el favor, pero de ahí, a estar soportando lo que le dice a Bella y la forma en que la toca es otra cosa.

Se que Bella no es un objeto ni nada, y que mucho menos me pertenece, pero ver como ese chico la acaricio fue horrible, y mas ver que ella correspondía a esas caricias; la verdad en este poco tiempo que conocí a Jacob, lo que me dio fueron "celos"; si, celos lo puedo decir abiertamente; celos de que el le hiciera eso, y de que yo solo fuera un espectador.

- A ese chico le gustas – le dije a Bella, no lo pude resistir

- ¿Quién? – dijo sorprendida volteándome a ver y bajando la mano

- A Jacob – pues quien mas creía

- Jajaja, no inventes Edward; claro que no

- Claro que si, no te diste cuenta "dulce Bella" – le dije imitando perfectamente la voz de ese chico

- Jajaja, claro que no, estoy segura; créeme – ja, creerle; un hombre se da cuenta de esas cosas, y mas un hombre enamorado como yo – oh mira ahí están los chicos

- ¿Dónde queda ese Restaurant? – creo que Bella quería cambiar de tema, y yo no me iba a oponer

- Oh, como a 10 minutos de aquí, necesitas ir Edward, Chelsea cocina delicioso – no creo que mejor que mi madre pensé

- Creo que mejor le aviso a mi madre primero, no quiero que se moleste con nosotros de que no comamos en casa – le dije, pues era la verdad

- Pues de hecho ya le hable – dijo Alice que había escuchado – me dijo que era lo mejor, pues ella y Carlisle van a ir a una comida que organizo el comité del hospital para darle la bienvenida; de hecho nos iba a dejar una nota para que compráramos una pizza

- Créeme que comeremos algo mejor que pizza – dijo Bella, relamiéndose sus labios, y yo me quede como un idiota observándola

- "Edward" – me susurro Alice, a mi lado mientras me daba un pequeño codazo; ante esto cerré la boca.

- ¿Cómo esta Jacob? – dijo Emmett, al parecer solo Alice se dio cuenta

- Muy bien por cierto te mando saludos, Edward y yo iremos mañana a la librería – dijo Bella, mientras entrelazaba su brazo y el mío; yo me tense de la sorpresa y de la alegría

- Si – apenas y pude decir, pero Bella soltó mi brazo; y yo me vi deseando que eso no hubiera acabado, o que no fuera por un gesto de amistad que ella hiciera eso.

- Muy bien, entonces vámonos – dijo Jasper que sostenía a mi hermana de los hombros, ella debo decir se veía radiante

- Vámonos – dijo Rosalie – ¿nos acompañarían de compras después?

- Oh, no – susurro Bella a lado mío

- Oh si chicos por favor – salto a mi otro lado Alice

- ¿compras? – dijo Emmett, con la cara horrorizada, pero ante una mirada de advertencia de parte de Rosalie – claro pero por supuesto

- ¿y si mejor vamos al cine? – propuse

- Oh, si mejor el cine – salto Bella, y me di cuenta que ella de hecho preferiría cualquier otra cosa que no fueran compras

- Si, el cine – dijo Emmett entusiasmado, pero Rosalie se lo quedo mirando, y suspiro – aunque mejor vamos otro día al cine

- ¿Tu que dices Jasper? – le dijo Alice; hasta yo sabia la respuesta

- Pues la verdad para mi están bien las compras – Bella suspiro tristemente

- Pues yo la verdad no quiero ir de compras – le dije Alice – que les parece si Bella y yo vamos al cine mientras ustedes van de compras, y ya nos encontramos después

- Si, creo que si – dijo Bella aliviada

- En serio ¿no quieres ir de compras Bella?

- Creo que será para la siguiente ocasión Alice – dijo Bella

- Bella, preferiría cualquier cosa que ir de compras – le dijo Rosalie – pero esta bien Bella, será para la siguiente

- Yo estaba feliz, me había librado de un día de compras con mi hermana –pobres de Emmett y Jasper – y además pasaría la tarde con Bella, no podría estar más feliz.

Además como ella misma había dicho mañana la acompañaría a esa librería y estaría al pendiente de ese chico, por que yo si estaba seguro que no era la amistad de Bella lo único que quería; pero debía de darse cuenta que yo también pelearía por ella.

********FIN DEL CAPITULO*********

**hola, hola; pss despues de siglos de no publicar, aki esta el siguiente capi; la verdad lo lamento, disculpenme por no publicar antes pero como me sucedio en todo, se me fue la inspiracion... pero bueno creo k ya esta de vuelta, lista para los siguientes capis...**

**¿qué les parecio?, les cayo bien Jake? o crees ustedes tambien que kiere conkistar a Bella?, bueno en el siguiente capi veremos que hay detras de eso...**

**oooo y tarde de cine con Edward? k pasara?**

**tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto k pueda, aki esta el capi como te dije Kati, antes de que amanezca jijiji...**

**cuidense mucho; y como siempre agradezco enormemente sus reviews... gracias por leerme y por el apoyo.**

***lisbet777**

***19diana92**

***PaaOo.**

***amyel1806**

***Megumi No Sabaku**

***pattycullen83**

***Dialice Charlotte**

***superfancrepusculokarina**

**gracias a los k me leen, a los alertas y favoritos...**

**saludos y besos vampiricos...**

**regalenme un review... plis**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	14. ¿Qué son los celos?

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**CAPITULO CATORCE: ¿QUÉ SON LOS CELOS?**

**POV BELLA**

Iba rumbo a mi casa, después de haber pasado a dejar a Edward a su casa; su casa en verdad era hermosa, me invito a que pasara un rato pero no quise ser una molestia además de que tenía que terminar un ensayo y ya estaba algo atrasada. Aunque estuvimos platicando unos minutos en su pórtico mientras esperábamos a que Jasper y Alice llegaran – tendría que hablar con Jasper – Edward me pregunto sobre la manera de calificar de los profesores y sobre los talleres que impartía la escuela.

La tarde paso mejor de lo que me esperaba, después de una deliciosa comida con Chelsea, nos dirigimos al centro comercial, y mientras las chicas en compañía de unos no tan entusiasmados chicos se iban de compras, Edward y yo entramos al cine; el me dejo decidir que película veríamos y yo opte por una romántica historia de vampiros; no veía a Edward muy convencido pero cuando le platique la historia pareció interesado. La película era la tercera parte de una saga muy popular y debo de admitir que estaba muy ilusionada por verla además de que ver al protagonista de la historia también era muy satisfactorio, Edward se porto totalmente como un caballero, tanto como el protagonista de la historia, yo estaba totalmente sorprendida por que ese tipo de hombres casi no existían en la actualidad o al menos yo no me topaba con ellos y ver que para Edward portarse así era algo tan natural fue genial; además el hecho de que no se burlo de mi suspiros cuando el protagonista le pidió matrimonio por fin a la débil chica humana fue un alivio; cuando fue avanzando la película Edward se fue emocionando cada vez mas, hasta casi levantar el puño en alto cuando el protagonista por fin mato a la villana.

Cuando llegaron los chicos yo me despedí de Edward y quedamos en ir mañana a la librería de Jake, tenia tanto que no me pasaba por ahí, me encantaba visitar a Jake podía leer y escoger cualquier libro que me gustara; además que estaba segura que le dejaría hacer lo mismo a Edward, después de todo Jacob siempre esta de lado de cualquiera al que le guste leer.

Me dio mucha risa, la sospecha de Edward, de que Jacob quisiera tener algo que ver conmigo; eso se me hace imposible, además de que aun si así fuera creo que aprendí mi lección sobre salir con amigos, no creo volver a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

Después de terminar mi ensayo, marque el numero de Jasper; no le mande mensaje por que se que sería imposible que mi amigo tuviera crédito, Jasper contesto inmediatamente.

- Hola

- Ah, hola Bella ¿Qué pasa?

- Uhmm, te escucho medio desilusionado, ¿Qué esperabas otra llamada?

- Jaja, ahh... no te preocupes, bueno... esperaba que me llamara Alice, pero creo que eso sería mucha suerte

- ¿Te dijo que te llamaría?... ¿si quieres te hablo mas tarde?

- No, no, esta bien... pues me dijo "después hablamos", pero creo que eso se puede interpretar de cualquier manera ¿no es cierto?

- Creo que si, y bueno ahora que viene Alice a la conversación ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué pasa de qué o qué?

- Pues si, sabes que yo no soy chismosa, pero solo me intereso en ti...

- Dispara ya Bella

- ¿Qué pasa entre ella y tu?, ¿te gusta?

- ¿Qué si me gusta?, pero claro que si, ¿Qué no me has visto? Emmett dice que tengo cara de idiota cada vez que estoy con ella

- Bueno, si, la verdad si se nota, pero quería confirmarlo

- Pues si, lo admito esa niña ha llegado justo a mi corazón; es que Bella no te imaginas lo dulce que es, todo en ella es perfecto – no me costaba mucho imaginar la cara de Jasper en ese momento

- Bueno, bueno... con un si me hubiera bastado – dije riéndome – en verdad me alegro mucho por ti Jazz

- Muchas gracias Bella, pero aun no canto victoria; no se si a ella le gusto

- ¿bromeas no? – que acaso no veía la cara de felicidad de Alice cada vez que estaba a su lado?

- Por supuesto que no, no quiero arriesgarme a decirle algo y que me rechace como sucedió con María – pobre de mi amigo, aun recuerda a esa chica que solo le daba falsas esperanzas para acabar burlándose de el – ademas de que es muy poco tiempo de conocernos ¿y si piensa que estoy loco?

- Pero Jasper, Alice se ve feliz a tu lado; Edward dice que nunca la había visto mas feliz

- ¿en serio?

- ¿crees que te mentiría?, eso me dijo el, supongo que algo la ha de conocer

- ¡Que bien! – puedo apostar que salto de felicidad – pero bueno, aun así creo que debo de esperarme por lo menos unos días mas

- Jaja, si eso te hace sentir mejor

- Gracias Bella

- No tienes nada que agradecer, solo quiero que seas feliz, y Alice se ve que puede lograr eso.

- Si, lo se, oh que tonto soy...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿estas bien?

-Si, pero aquí te ando contando todo esto, cuando tu no se como estés con todo lo de Mike y eso

- Ahh, no te preocupes; estoy mejor

- Bella, eres mi mejor amiga, y yo también quiero que seas feliz; pero te conozco, se que de ahora en adelante trataras de cerrarte a tener una nueva relación y desde ahorita te digo que eso esta mal

- Jasper... – me quede sin palabras

- Espera Bella, aun no acabo; la persona ideal para ti esta allá afuera y se tiene que buscar

- Lo se; solo que en este momento no quiero hacerlo

- Bueno solo quiero decirte que para cualquier cosa que necesites, no olvides que tienes un amigo en mi ¿quedo claro?

- Gracias Jazz... – me quede un segundo en silencio – bueno creo que será hora de dejarte, no quiero que Alice te marque y este ocupado

- Muy bien, nos vemos mañana Bella

- Hasta mañana Jazz – le dije antes de cortar la llamada.

¿Qué acaso era como un libro abierto?, todos sabían como me sentía; debo de agradecer que tenga amigos tan buenos que se preocupen por mi, pero ser tan fácil de leer puede ser muy incomodo.

Se que aunque Jasper estuviera en lo correcto al decirme que no debo cerrarme ante una nueva relación, en este momento lo último en lo que pienso es en eso; no quiero una relación con nadie mas.

**POV EDWARD**

Muy bien, tal vez sea el momento de preocuparme, tal vez debí de practicar mas en Phoenix; por que definitivamente eso de conquistar no es lo mío. Hoy en el cine me comporte como un verdadero idiota, ni siquiera pude utilizar el viejo cuento del estornudo; Bella me pone tan nervioso, que debo de dar gracias de por lo menos haberle entendido a la película; me ayudo mucho que Bella me hiciera saber con sus suspiros que partes del libro eran sus favoritas y después decirle que a mi también me gustaron.

¡Vaya!, nunca había me había sentido tan desarmado frente alguien, nunca había tenido la necesidad de conquistar alguien, generalmente algunas chicas eran las que me invitaban a salir pero yo simplemente las rechazaba por que no sentía que existiera química entre nosotros. Pero con Bella es tan diferente, cuando estoy a su lado no se que hacer, apenas y puedo recordar como respirar.

Solo pedía que mi nerviosismo no me pusiera en ningún aprieto y que me hiciera cometer un error del que me arrepentiría mas tarde; mañana por lo mientras iríamos a esa librería, estaba seguro que confirmaría el hecho de que a ese Jacob le atrae Bella, eso me daba tanto miedo; por que ¿Qué haría si ella también se sentía atraída por el?, ¿y que pasaba si el le pedía que fuera su novia?, ¿y si ella aceptaba?; mi mente empezó a traicionarme creando extraños escenarios donde ellos dos eran pareja.

¡Que desesperación!, ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en que haría si eso pudiera llegar a pasar; estaba completamente perdido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta que mi hermana había entrado a mi habitacion

- ¡Edward ponme atención! – me grito sacudiéndome el hombro

- ¡Alice, ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti?, pareces león enjaulado dando vueltas por toda la habitación – hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estaba de pie.

- Oh, lo siento; solo me quede pensando y...

- Descuida, me imagino en que estarías pensando

- No es lo que tu crees – le dije rápidamente, no quería que pensara que me había obsesionado con Bella

- ¿no era en Bella en quien pensabas? – me dijo levantando una de sus cejas

- No – negué, y mi hermana se irguió derecha aun levantando su ceja; tal vez fuera pequeña pero aun así podía llegar a intimidar – Bueno esta bien... si, pensaba en ella

- Lo sabia – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Bueno, que quieres Alice? – dije molesto

- Me preocupo por ti, ¿y así me pagas?

- Lo lamento... es solo que no se que pensar – dije rindiéndome nuevamente ante mi hermana – Bella me gusta mucho, pero creo que yo a ella no

- Edward, no puedes decir eso; no estas seguro – me dijo jalándome para que nos sentáramos ambos en el sofá – además que no se te olvide que ella acaba de terminar con su novio, probablemente este triste

- ¿crees que aun lo quiera? – dije recordando la conversación que escuche de ellos el día de ayer

- No lo se, apenas llegamos y no la conozco, pero creo que si termino con el por algo habrá sido

- Supongo...

- No te atormente Edward, debes darle tiempo para que lo supere

- Si, creo que me estoy extralimitando – mi hermana era muy buena dándome consejos – muy bien, ahora yo quiero preguntarte algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué pasa entre Jasper y tú?

- Oh – mi hermana se sonrojo muy fuerte – eso

- Si, "eso"; ¿te gusta no?

- Mucho – dijo avergonzada mi hermana – nunca había sentido esto

- Me parece muy bien por ti – al menos uno de los dos podía ser feliz – prácticamente no deja de babear cada vez que esta contigo

- Jajaja, que malo eres Edward, ¿lo crees? – dijo emocionada

- Si

- Creo que iré hablar con mamá sobre esto; no te ofendas Edward pero entre mujeres nos entendemos mejor

- Y créeme que me alegro de eso – después de todo con saber que a mi hermana le gusta un tipo es mas que suficiente

- Oh, por cierto – se volteo a verme antes de cruzar el umbral de la habitación – el amigo de Bella, ¿Te presto el libro?

- Si, comenzare a leerlo enseguida

- ¡Muy bien! después avanzo con la investigación, mientras tu lo terminas.

- Me parece bien

Después de que mi hermana salió, comencé a leer el libro; era realmente interesante. Me quede dormido con el libro entre brazos, desperté hasta las 3 de la mañana a apagar la luz y levantar las cobijas para nuevamente dormir.

Casi todo el día me la pase a lado de Bella nuevamente; y eso me hacia enormemente feliz, exceptuando el hecho de que ella no me veía de otra manera a como veía a Emmett o a Jasper, haciendo que cada vez me preocupara mas el que yo no le atrajera de ninguna manera.

Hasta que no estuvimos en la clase de gramática no había recordado que hoy era el día en que el profesor nos daría nuestros resultados sobre la redacción del capitulo que hicimos hace 2 días.

En este momento con lo que apenas había logrado con Bella, no me pareció del todo inteligente haber apostado contra ella; ¡demonios! Estaba seguro que no tenia ningún error, pero ojala lo tuviera ya que no quería ganar y tal vez perder mas puntos con ella; si es que acaso tengo algunos.

- Muy bien chicos, tengo sus resultados y déjenme les digo que les tengo buenas noticias a todos – nos comenzó a decir el profesor – no están nada mal en gramática, aunque después nos enfocaremos a ensayos escritos por ustedes mismos.

Comenzó a repartir los trabajos y por alguna extraña razón no había dado mi capitulo ni el de Bella; a Emmett y a Rosalie les había ido bien, solo con unos errores de tiempo que había tenido Emmett y con algunos acentos faltantes por parte de Rosalie.

- Muy bien, debo mencionar a estos trabajos hasta lo último por que son los mejores, sencillamente les quedo perfecto a ambos – Bella sonrío, y me alegre, al parecer habíamos empatado y eso era lo mejor.

- Pero – comenzó a decir el profesor y yo comencé a sudar frio – uno de ellos tiene un pequeñísimo error por el que se merece el 9.99 de calificación – que sea yo, que sea yo...

- Para dejarle el 10 perfecto a ¡Edward Cullen! – maldición; ni siquiera pude voltear a Bella, pero de reojo vi como sus ojos se abrían enormemente; el resto de mi clase me aplaudió y yo me sonroje al pasar por mi trabajo, me atreví a mirar a Bella y mi corazón creció un poco mas, ella me sonreía y también me aplaudía.

- Bella tu trabajo – le dijo el profesor mientras le entregaba su capitulo – checa tu error por ti misma.

- Ok – dijo Bella levantándose

Bella se volvió a sentar y registro sus hojas, mientras el profesor se despedía de la clase; en cuanto este salió Bella comenzó a reír.

- ¡felicidades Edward! ¡ganaste! – me dijo Emmett - ¿Qué te parece Bella?

- Pues que gano el mejor – contesto esta chica hermosa mientras me miraba sonriendo

- ¿pero en que te equivocaste Bells? – pregunto Rose

- Jajaja, no me lo vas a creer; además es un poco tonto en realidad

- Bella

- Ahhh, ok pero no se burlen; me falto el punto final de la redacción – decía mientras se ponía colorada de pies a cabeza

- Jajajajaja – comenzaron a reírse Emmett y Rosalie

- ¿enserio? – le pregunte

- Pues claro – me dijo Bella mientras me pasaba su trabajo – chécalo por ti mismo; jaja, te dije que el texto me lo se a la perfección pero creo que mi prisa por entregar el trabajo hizo que se me olvidara ese pequeño punto jajaja

- Felicidades Bella, en verdad eres muy buena – le dije de corazón

- Pero creo que tu eres mejor; muy bien Edward has ganado la apuesta – en ese instante los chicos dejaron de reír y concentraron su atención en mi- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Al gimnasio Edward, al gimnasio – me decía Emmett, mientras Rosalie decía – a la playa, a la playa

- Definitivamente al gimnasio no le diría, y es que ¿por que iba a querer que Bella viera a tipos ponchados sin playera?; además que no es que yo este debilucho, pero creo que las mujeres prefieren mil veces alguien con músculos que alguien delgado como yo.

Cuando Rosalie dijo la playa, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue Bella en traje de baño, y para que negarlo ese pensamiento me dejo atontado por un momento, pensándolo bien era una muy buena idea; pero después me puse a pensar que si yo vería esa hermosa piel que seguramente tendrá, era obvio que muchos otros tipos la verían; uno la podría llegar a pretender y ella no tenia a nadie a lado para negarse. No definitivamente no haría eso.

Después me quede pensando en que Bella al principio había dicho que quería ir a acampar; no tengo la menor idea de por que a ella le gustaría; después de todo a muchas chicas no les gusta acampar, pero tendría que saber que Bella no era como las demás chicas; ella era única.

- Quiero ir a acampar – dije con aplomo, ganándome una mirada de sorpresa de Bella

- ¿acampar? – dijo Rosalie - ¿al aire libre?, ¿sudando y todo ese tipo de cosas? – parecía que le faltaba el aire y tenia una enorme cara de terror

- Perfecto – dijo Emmett - quería que Rose me viera ejercitándome, pero creo que la acampada es mejor

- Edward te apoye precisamente por que no quería que Bella ganara – me dijo seriamente Rosalie – pensé que si ganabas elegirías cualquier otro destino del que Bella tenia pensado

- Quiero ir de campamento – dije firmemente mirando a Bella

- ¿Por qué? – me pregunto Bella desconfiada pero sonriendo

- Me metiste la idea – dije encogiéndome de hombros

- Bueno, hay que ir a decirle la buena noticia a los demás, ¿Dónde vamos a ir acampar? – me quede rígido; eso no lo había pensado

- Bueno, no conozco un buen lugar para hacerlo; acabo de llegar

- Yo te ayudo Edward, no te preocupes – me dijo Bella mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro

- Gracias

Bella me había dicho que por el lugar no me preocupara, que la dejara investigar algunas cosas y que después me diría a donde iríamos. Cuando le platicamos a los demás Jasper también pareció contento con mi elección, mi hermana sonrío aparentemente feliz, pero pude ver que me esperaría una buena platica en casa; era obvio que ella también hubiera preferido la playa mil veces.

Al final de las clases Emmett y Rose se fueron a comer con Chelsea; mientras que Jasper iba a llevar a mi hermana a "conocer" la ciudad; me despedí de ellos con un "cuídate y para cualquier cosa, puedes marcarme", trataba de confiar en Jasper pero aun era demasiado pronto para hacerlo al 100%, mientras que Bella y yo nos dirigiemos en su camioneta a la librería de Jacob.

La librería estaba en el centro de la ciudad; tenia un aspecto sobrio y desde afuera se podía ver el escaparate que tenía una gran ventana de vidrio, desde donde se podía ver en el interior una gran sala que estaba ocupada por unas cuantas personas que tenían entre manos un libro.

- Este lugar es increíble – me dijo Bella y yo tuve que estar de acuerdo; podía ser considerado el paraíso de la relajación.

- Me doy cuenta de eso

Cuando entramos lo confirme, de fondo había una melodía a piano que reconocí como Debussy, y me imagíne a las personas llegando a ese lugar para leer un buen libro en compañía de aquella hermosa melodía, sentándose en esos agradables sillones esperando a que el libro te absorbiera por completo.

- ¡Bella! – dijo Jacob rompiendo el silencio del lugar

- ¡hey Jake! – le contesto Bella un poco mas bajo

- Hola Edward, que gusto que hayas venido con la pequeña Bells – me dijo mientras abrazaba "muy" cariñosamente a Bella

- Hola – dije secamente; no sabia que podía hacer para que este tipo la dejara de abrazar.

Parece que Jacob se dio cuenta de esto, por que dejo de abrazar a Bella y le dijo que se fuera a fijar en su nueva maquina de café que había en la sala; Bella se fue y cuando yo me disponía a seguirla Jacob me atajo con su mano, mi mirada se centro en Jacob y aunque era mas alto que yo no lo deje intimidarme.

- Oye, creo que no es de mi incumbencia; pero creo que debes controlar esos celos, si es que quieres conquistar a Bella

- Tienes razón, no es de tu incumbencia – le dije molesto; mientras le quitaba su mano. Si tal vez me estaba portando como un malcriado berrinchudo, pero no podía esperar otra cosa después de que trata de aconsejarme cuando el esta prendido también de Bella

- No te molestes – me dijo Jacob nuevamente

- No lo hago – le dije mientras iba tras Bella

Creo que si el chico no estuviera enamorado de Bella, no me caería tan mal, después de todo era amigable y se veía que Bella lo quería mucho, otro golpe a mi débil corazón. Habíamos pasado ahí aproximadamente media hora, Bella estaba eligiendo un libro mientras me enseñaba el lugar, hace rato que Jacob nos había dejado solos y ahora me sentía mas confianza por estar a su lado.

- Por cierto Jake – pregunto Bella cuando Jacob volvió - ¿y Leah?

- Ella, fue a dejar un pedido – comenzó a decir Jacob, mientras yo me preguntaba quien sería esa Leah

- Flojo – le dijo Bella – hubieras ido tú, pobre Leah

- ¡oye! No le digas así, no crees en verdad que lo hizo por mi ¿verdad?

- ¿no?

- ¡Que va!, después de eso va a ir de compras, se fue desde hace horas, supongo que estará por regresar y te apuesto que traerá bolsas en ambas manos

- Oh – le dijo Bella

- Esa mujer me va a dejar en banca rota – decía riendo Jacob

- Jajaja, pero eso es lo último que te importa me imagino

- Imaginas bien, de todas maneras yo me se cobrar después – le decía Jacob mientras se encogía de hombros

- ¡basta!, no metas imágenes de ese tipo a mi cabeza – decía Bella sosteniéndose su cabeza.

Sin quererlo sonreí, tal vez Jacob era novio de esa Leah; pero entonces ¿por qué se comportaba así con Bella?.

- Hablando del rey de Roma – dijo Jacob mientras veía venir a una mujer hacia el – o mas bien reina

- ¡hola Leah! – la saludo amistosamente Bella

- ¡Bella hola!, ¡que milagro!, tenia tanto que ya no venias; cuando Jake me dijo que venias no lo quise creer.

- Ya vez, te di la sorpresa – Leah se me quedo mirando – ah, mira el es Edward un nuevo amigo mío

- Mucho gusto – dijo hacia mi – todo amigo de Bella es nuestro amigo

- Hola, mucho gusto – pude decir

-Es mi novia – dijo Jacob, mirándome y rodeando con un brazo la cintura de la chica

- Ehh, prometida; que no se te olvide – lo corrigió Leah

- ¡wow! ¿es enserio? – le dijo Bella

- ¡Si! – dijo entusiasmada Leah, mientras le extendía su mano izquierda donde se asomaba un anillo de compromiso – me lo ha pedido la semana pasada y he dicho que si

- ¡felicidades! – decía entusiasta Bella mientras la abrazaba – Jacob ¿por qué no me dijiste? Malvado.

- Créeme que te lo quería decir desde ayer, pero esta señorita insiste en ser ella quien de la noticia a todos; con decirte que ni a mi padre le pude decir.

- Es que me hace tan feliz decirlo – decía Leah

- Me alegro mucho por ambos en verdad – decía Bella sonriendo – cuando le diga a los chicos se van a poner felices

- Bella... – le comenzó a decir Jacob, mientras miraba a su novia, pero no pudo seguir hablando por que Leah la interrumpió

- Mejor, organizamos una cena para decirles; si Jacob – decía Leah mientras miraba a su novio con ojos suplicantes

- Si, no hay problema – le contesto este mirando a Bella con los ojos entrecerrados

Hace mucho que yo había dejado de participar en la conversación, pero la verdad es que no sabia que decir; que rayos había echo, me había comportado como un verdadero idiota durante todo este tiempo; celoso de un hombre que con solo mirarlo parecía que le bajaría la luna a su prometida si ella se lo pidiera.

De repente me dio miedo el hombre en quien me estaba convirtiendo, aun si Bella fuera mi novia –que no lo era-yo no tenia el derecho de hacerle esas escenas de celos. Podría poner como excusa el que yo nunca me había sentido así con nadie y que debería ser comprensible, pero aparte de idiota seria un cobarde; la verdad es que yo no me debí de comportar así y punto.

- Jacob, Leah, felicidades – le dije mientras le extendía la mano a Jacob; el la acepto y me jalo para darle un abrazo a ambos

- Gracias, la verdad es que estoy feliz

- Gracias Edward – me dijo Leah – Bella podrías ayudarme a llevar las bolsas a nuestra habitación.

- Claro – le contesto Bella, mientras las tomaba y me miraba – enseguida regreso Edward

- Ok – cuando vi que subieron una escalera a el piso de arriba, me gire hacia Jacob – lo lamento

- ¿Por qué? – me dijo Jacob serio

- Por haberme comportado como un idiota – le dije – la verdad es que si estaba celoso, y ni siquiera tenia que portarme así; ni siquiera estas enamorado de ella y lo mas importante, ella y yo no somos nada

- No te preocupes Edward, discúlpame tu a mi por lo de hace rato; tienes razón no es de mi incumbencia

- No debí de haberte dicho eso, eres su amigo; obviamente te preocupas por ella

- Si, a Bella la veo como mi hermana pequeña; hemos sido amigos desde la infancia y no la podría ver de manera distinta

- Me has de considerar un tonto

- No, créeme que no Edward; pero en verdad te digo que los celos no son buenos amigos

- Se supone que ni siquiera debía de sentirlos, ella no es nada mío; ni siquiera se si le gusto

- Es imposible no sentirlos y el amor llega te des cuenta de eso o no; creo que debes de ser paciente, ella acaba de terminar con su novio; no se si le gustes a ella o no, pero cuando Bella este preparada nuevamente para amar te darás cuenta de eso.

- Creo que debo de empezar hacer caso de eso – le dije sonriendo, después de todo Alice y el me habían dicho lo mismo.

En ese momento las chicas venían bajando las escaleras, platicando animadamente; sobre la cena que Leah había comenzado a organizar, Jacob se les unió; según iba escuchando la cena se haría ahí mismo en la parte de arriba, solo estarían los chicos.

- Estas cordialmente invitado Edward – me dijo Leah – y Bella me dijo que tienes una hermana, dile que venga también; me encantaría conocerla

- Muchas gracias Leah, claro que le diré

Después de eso, estuvimos otro rato en la librería yo leí un libro que me gusto y decidí comprar, Bella hizo lo mismo que yo. Nos despedimos de Jacob y Leah, la cena sería en una semana, y Bella prometió venir ese día a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera.

De camino a mi casa, puse toda mi atención en las calles por las que íbamos pasando; debía de pedirle a Carlisle las llaves de mi volvo; no me gustaba que Bella fuera la que tuviera que manejar y llevarme a mi casa, cuando debería ser yo, el que la llevara a ella.

- ¿Qué piensas? – me dijo Bella mientras volteaba a verme

- En que debo pedirle las llaves de mi carro a mi padre

- Ahh, ¿te incomoda que yo te lleve? – pregunto mientras regresaba su vista al frente

- No, la verdad no; pero creo que sería mejor que yo fuera quien te llevara, no me gusta despedirme de ti, sin saber que llegaste bien a tu departamento

- No te preocupes Edward, conozco muy bien la ciudad; creo que si fuera al revés yo seria quien acabaría mas preocupada por ti, después de todo te acabas de mudar

- Por eso debo de poner atención a las calles – le dije sonriendo

- Muy bien, oye... entonces... ¿sigues pensando que le gusto a Jacob? – me pregunto sonriendo

- Lo siento – le conteste avergonzado – creo que no.

- Jajaja, "crees" jajaja. Le caíste muy bien a Leah

- Ella también me cayo muy bien y presiento que le va a caer muy bien a Alice – ahora no solo tendría a Rosalie de compañera de compras si no también a Leah

- Si, yo también lo creo – ambos comenzamos a reír.

Ese día me despedí con un beso en la mejilla de su parte; creo que la sensación de revoloteo que me embargaba cada vez que me tocaba no se iba a ir jamás y la verdad para que negarlo, yo estaba feliz por eso.

***********FIN DEL CAPITULO**********

**Hola a todos! bueno les dejo el nuevo capi, creo que ya las harte de estarme disculpando en cada capi por no actualizar seguido; pero en verdad lo lamento, me encantaria poder publicar mas seguido, en serio que si. como les he dicho, no planeo dejar ninguna de mis historias, asi que aunk tarde un poco en actualizar de k la akabo la akabo!**

**muchas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y los favoritos; en verdad.**

**hace unas semanas publique un one-shot "Tu ángel guardián" para un concurso, del cual lamentablemente no gane ¡buuuu! k tristeza, pero bueno lo importante es participar que no! jejeje, ademas el saber que le llegue a unas personas y el recibir reviews fue el mejor premio que pude tener. asi k debido a eso, les tengo una noticia... continuare con el fic! siiii! como regalo para todas ustedes. Bueno si aun no lo han leido les sugiero k lo pasen a leer, al igual que mis demas historias...**

**gracias ...**

***lisbet777**

***Bec**

***Megumi No Sabaku**

***pamee**

***Dark Warriors Angel**

***PaaOo.**

***Mon Destin**

***byamtu**

**saludos y muchos besos vampiricos para cada uno!**

***enserio, una queja o sugerencia o lo k kieran a esta direccion por favor***

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	15. Declaración

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**CAPITULO QUINCE: DECLARACIÓN**

**BELLA POV**

- ¡Vamos Bella! – Leah me miraba con ojos suplicantes – hazlo por mi, te quedara perfecto

Leah había tratado de convencerme los últimos 10 minutos de que usara uno de sus vestidos para su cena, a lo cual yo aun me estaba negando; pero ella decía que como agradecimiento a haberle ayudado a prepararla me lo merecía. Aunque sospechaba internamente que el motivo de prestarme su vestido iba más de la mano en que ella no quería que yo me pusiera mis jeans y camisa que había llevado.

- Esta bien – acepte derrotada – admítelo no quieres que use mi ropa

- Claro que no – vacilo – bueno, también; es solo que se que te veras preciosa

Faltaba menos de media hora para que empezaran a llegar los chicos y Leah quería tener todo listo, le había pedido a Jacob que se alejara del lugar mientras ella acababa con los preparativos, y es que mi amigo en cuanto olía la comida no había poder en esta tierra para detenerlo. La cena, según me había dicho Leah no iba a ser formal, pero solo bastaba una vista a su vestido para negar lo anterior, tenia un vestido justo color caqui de tirantes que le llegaba a la rodilla y que el pecho era adornado por encaje, al igual que la parte de abajo del vestido donde le formaba unas ondas que hacían lucir aun mas su figura. No hay que ser muy listos para saber la mirada que le dirigió Jacob en cuanto la miro; supo que en ese momento necesitaba privacidad con ella y me quería lejos de su aun novia, así que no lo dude ni un segundo y me escabullí de ahí con el pretexto de irme a cambiar.

Mire el vestido que se encontraba sobre la cama de Leah, era bonito, un poco colorido pero sin duda era bonito; era strapless, me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, la parte superior del vestido era color azul, cambiando a un amarillo a medida que descendía.

Leah entro a la habitación después de que yo me acabe de poner unas zapatillas, no muy altas para mi suerte; ella tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas y el peinado que se había hecho antes no se parecía en nada al que traía en ese momento. Yo solo le sonreí y eso hizo que se avergonzara más todavía

- Bella te queda hermoso – me dijo después de que me obligara a dar la vuelta

- ¿debería de hacerme un chongo o algo? – le pregunte

- No creo, la verdad tu cabello es hermoso como para no mostrarlo – me sonrío y después me sorprendió con lo que me dijo – lo vas a tener comiendo de tu mano

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte - ¿de que hablas?

- Pues de Edward – me dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo – estoy seguro que babeara por ti

- Leah – le dije seriamente – no se de que me hablas

- Bella, no creo que no te hayas dado cuenta como te mira, y tu casi toda la tarde te la pasaste hablando de el

- No es cierto – negué – hable de todos los chicos

- Pero cada vez que lo nombras tus ojos cambian – me dijo – es como si adquirieran un brillo propio

- No veas cosas donde no las hay Leah – la mire – yo no quiero estar con nadie en este momento y menos con un amigo, ya no voy a cometer el mismo error

- Bella – me dijo mientras me sentaba en su cama junto a ella – es el peor error que puedes hacer, ¿no te das cuenta?; no porque una relación así no haya funcionado debes de cerrarte a otras posibilidades, no todas terminan mal. Mírame a mi y a Jacob

- Tienes razón, pero muchas también acaban mal – le dije – mírame a Mike y a mi. Además no se por que tenemos esta conversación, yo no he notado nada con Edward y no creo que el este mínimamente interesado en mi

- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver – me dijo, y yo conté hasta diez, este era su día y no lo arruinaría peleándome con ella

- Mira hagamos un trato – le dije, tomando su mano – si llego a ver que el comportamiento de Edward es distinto al de un amigo, serás la primera en saberlo

- ¿y tomaras en cuenta mis consejos? – me dijo entusiasmada

- Esta bien – le dije después de un largo suspiro y tratando de sonreír. Tenia un vago presentimiento de que no saldría nada bueno de esto

- Gracias Bella – me dijo Leah lanzándose a abrazarme

- Acaban de llegar – entro a la habitación Jacob – cariño ¿bajamos?

- Si – le dijo Leah mientras se aferraba a su brazo – vamos Bella

- En un momento bajo – le dije – solo me cepillare el cabello

- Esta bien – me dijo Leah y salió de la habitación junto con Jacob.

Me senté frente al tocador de Leah, mientras tomaba el cepillo y comenzaba a tratar de peinarme; pero mi mente estaba analizando la plática con Leah. Sonreí para mi misma, le estaba dando demasiada importancia a las palabras de Leah; Edward no había mostrado interés en mí, y no creo que no me hubiera dado cuenta de haber sido así. Edward obviamente era guapo, lo pensé desde el primer día que lo vi, me gusto mucho su sonrisa y el color de sus ojos; su personalidad era muy linda, además de que era un caballero, era muy amable y sincero. Pero estaba segura que no sentía ninguna predilección por mí, se portaba así con su hermana o con Rosalie.

Mi mente comenzó a recordar los momentos que pasábamos juntos diariamente, y me di cuenta que Leah tenia razón, lo estuve nombrando toda la tarde, pero es por que paso casi todo el día con el, compartimos casi todas las clases; además cuando salimos con nuestros amigos, somos los único solteros; Emmett y Rosalie están siempre juntos al igual que Alice y Jasper que aunque todavía no sean nada, es obvio lo mucho que se atraen. Quedando Edward y yo solos, pero no creo que sea por que haya sentimientos de por medio.

Sin quererlo gemí de frustración, con la plática de Leah lo único que había conseguido es poner dudas en mi cabeza, donde antes no las había. No debía de pensar en el y en mi como pareja, aunque lo que me hubiera dicho Leah fuera verdad, y Edward me mirara de forma diferente. Las relaciones entre amigos eran algo que no iba a volver a probar, además de que este tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos me había echo valorarlo mucho como para echar a perder una amistad.

- ¿Bella? – mire a la puerta de donde provenía esa voz - ¿me mando Leah a buscarte?

- Hola Rose – me levante de la silla y me gire hacia ella - ¡wow! Te ves hermosa – Rose traía un vestido que le llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla era negro de una manga que se ajustaba con perfección a la medida de su cuerpo

- Gracias – me dijo – tu también estas preciosa

- Gracias, vamos antes de que Leah se ponga loca

- ¿estas bien cariño? – me pregunto mientras me tomaba del brazo

- Si, estoy bien – le sonreí – solo espero no caerme, Leah me obligo a usar zapatillas

- Jaja, ya me di cuenta; pero créeme, el que te veas así, vale la pena

Cuando entramos en el comedor, salude a todos con un _"hola", _Rose me dejo y se fue a sentar a lado de Emmett, Alice estaba – vaya sorpresa – a lado de Jasper, y Edward, bueno Edward estaba sentado con una silla vacía a lado, se levanto en cuanto entramos a la habitación y la forma en que fijo su mirada en mi, me provoco un sonrojo del que creo todos los presentes se dieron cuenta; no podía ser cierto que el se sintiera atraído por mi o si?. Iba a acabar odiando esa plática con Leah.

- Gracias – le dije, cuando jalo mi silla para que me pudiera sentar

- Te ves muy bien – me dijo cuando el se sentó y yo solo pude sonreír

- Tú también – fue lo único que salió de mi boca, pero en verdad así era, los chicos realmente se habían arreglado; creo que habría sido una gran metedura de pata si me hubiera puesto mis jeans.

El resto de la cena paso entre risas de todos nosotros, cuando Jacob y Emmett se juntaban; era diversión segura. Cuando la hora del postre llego me levante para ayudarle a Leah a servir, también se levanto Alice y me siguió; Jasper parecía flotar en una nube, y me pareció saber por que.

- Gracias, Alice – le dijo Leah cuando esta llevo el ultimo plato a la mesa

- Gracias a ti Leah por habernos invitado a Edward y a mi, prácticamente sin conocernos

- Bueno, a Edward lo vi la otra vez que vino y creo ya conocerte a ti y a el, con lo que me ha contado Bella de ustedes

- ¿enserio Bella? – volteo a verme

- Claro – sonreí – por que guárdamelos solo para mi

- Jajaja, además de que veo que Jasper realmente esta colado por ti – le dijo Leah con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, roge que su comentario no hubiera molestado a Alice

- Si – Alice extendió la palabra tanto como pudo y yo solo pude levantar las cejas – yo también

- ¡me alegro por ustedes! – le dijo mientras salía de la cocina

- Yo también – le dije sinceramente, y en verdad me quería enterar si ellos dos ya estaban saliendo juntos "bueno, formalmente" - ¿son novios? – no me pude resistir a preguntar

- Si – Alice dio un saltito de alegría – me lo ha pedido antes de venir para acá y le he dicho que si

- Ah Alice, ¿felicidades! – le dije – en verdad que alegría

- Gracias Bella – me miro – por un momento pensé que te molestaría

- ¿molestarme? – le dije sorprendida - ¿Por qué seria así?

- Bueno, Jasper me ha contado que ustedes son muy amigos, y después de lo que le paso con María; no sabría si tu pensarías que yo le haría lo mismo

- Claro que no Alice – le sostuve la mano – lo de María fue en el pasado y ahí es donde esta; tu no eres ella y se ve que en verdad Jasper te gusta

- No es solo gustar Bella – me dijo – estoy enamorada de el, y lo se, por que nunca antes me había pasado. Ten por seguro que yo no le hare lo de María

- Que bueno – le sonreí – me alegra que seas tu, de quien Jasper esta enamorado – Alice solo soltó una risita

- Oh Bella, antes que se me olvide, hay algo que he querido decirte toda la noche - _¡por favor que no tenga que ver con su hermano!, _roge- ¡ese vestido te queda genial!

- ¡gracias!, tu te ves muy bien – le dije sinceramente, su vestido era color blanco con flores azules en la parte de abajo y era elegante pero se veía muy cómodo a la vez; strapless al igual que el mío, pero era mas corto y caía en forma de cascada justo debajo de su pecho.

- Anda, vamos – me extendió la mano – no quiero perderme la noticia

- Finge cara de sorpresa cuando lo sepas – le susurre – a Leah le encanta decir la noticia

Alice asintió y caminamos hacia el comedor; cuando ambas nos sentamos cada una en su respectivo lugar nos sonreímos mutuamente y Alice tomo la mano de Jasper entre las suyas. Yo solo me los quede viendo; me alegraba tanto ver la cara feliz de Jasper, sin pensarlo suspire; si, a pesar de no querer pareja en este momento eso no me excluía de sentir felicidad de ver el romanticismo de las parejas. Sentí una mirada en mí y me gire a mi derecha, descubriendo a Edward que me miraba fijamente, cuando se dio cuenta de esto, solo se sonrojo y yo solo le sonreí y voltee mi cabeza al frente. Cada vez las palabras de Leah me pesaban más y comencé a darme cuenta de que tal vez no fuera mi imaginación la que me jugaba alguna broma. Tal vez realmente le gustaba a Edward.

- Bueno chicos – comenzó a decir Jacob que se puso de pie – les agradezco mucho el que hayan venido a cenar con nosotros; pero el motivo de todo esto es por que Leah y yo les tenemos una noticia

- Una muy buena noticia – Leah se levanto y tomo la mano de Jacob – chicos... Jake y yo... ¡nos vamos a casar!

Todos comenzamos aplaudir mientras que Rosalie y Alice se acercaban a felicitar a Leah, los chicos le decían cosas a Jacob acerca de mejores formas de suicidio; pero sin embargo lo felicitaban también; después de que todos abrazáramos a todos, y de que admiráramos nuevamente el anillo de Leah; las chicas comenzaron a interrogar a Leah

- ¿Cuándo se casaran? – le dijo Rosalie

- Pues estamos pensando que sea en seis meses, y lo mas probable es que sea en Forks

- ¿Cómo te lo pidió? – ahora fue el turno de Alice

- Ahhh fue tan tierno – les dijo mientras miraba a Jacob, este se giro hacia los chicos y negó completamente, no quería verse sentimental – pues Jacob sabe que mi libro favorito es "Daisy Miller de Henry James" y que lo leo siempre, así que la otra noche; antes de acostarme abrí el libro y "vuala" imaginen mi sorpresa al encontrar este anillo en la portada

- Ahhhh – exclamamos las chicas a la misma vez

- Y eso no es todo – siguió Leah, Jacob solo se tapo los ojos – yo lo estaba mirando embelesada, cuando en eso Jacob se me acerco y me susurro al oído un pasaje del libro, para después finalizar con un... "concédeme el honor de ser tu esposo"

- Ahhhhh – nuevamente exclamamos nosotras y Jacob les susurro a los chicos un "no todo paso así"

- Jacob que romántico – le dijo Alice mientras yo asentía

- Ahh, si, gracias – dijo Jacob sonrojado, pero corrió abrazar a Leah y darle un profundo beso.

En ese momento me pareció una película de terror completamente ya que mientras Jacob besaba a su prometida, Emmett y Rosalie se comenzaron a besar también; mientras que Alice y Jasper, si bien no se estaban besando si estaban abrazados con la frente unida y viéndose a los ojos mientras se susurraban cosas. Yo estaba desesperada ese momento pareció durar horas y no tenia la menor idea de que hacer; así que solo me quede parada en mi lugar mientras esperaba a que acabara el momento romántico; Edward también estaba de pie, e incomodo podía ver; cuando nuestro ojos se encontraron, pensé que me daría un ataque de pánico pero el me sonrío y se burlo de mi cara asustada comenzando a reír, yo lo imite y ambos acabamos en risas.

Los demás seguían absortos en su mundo por lo que para no interrumpirlos le señale a Edward la cocina, para que ahí pudiéramos irnos a reír con libertad.

- ¿te burlas de mi Edward? – le dije entre risas

- Jajaja, no solo de eso, jaja, si no que hubieras visto tu cara – me dijo – parecía que estabas en un ataque de zombies

- Pues tal vez sea eso – le dije sonriendo – casi nos comen, jaja

- Si, tienes razón – me dijo - ¿crees que ya sea seguro entrar nuevamente ahí?

- Comprobémoslo

Cuando entramos nuevamente en el comedor, las cosas estaban ligeramente mejor, al menos ya no había besos de por medio; Emmett comenzó hacer bromas acerca del matrimonio y yo quise darle un pellizco para que se callara, que no el mismo me había pedido que investigara si Rosalie se quería casar?. Pero al parecer lo que en ese momento importaba era parecer un macho y Jacob no se quedaba atrás pues cuando Leah no lo veía el no dejaba de negar en que no había sido nada cursi su propuesta de matrimonio.

Terminamos nuestro postre entre mas risas y planes de boda, Alice había comenzado con la espinita de que deberíamos ir a bailar después para celebrar, Jasper como siempre no se lo negó y Rosalie y Emmett también se estaban animando; Jacob y Leah si fueron los que se negaron completamente alegando algo entre ellos de "asunto pendiente" y no quise meterme en mas detalles. Por nuestra parte parecía que Edward estaba esperando mi respuesta para decidir si iría o no iría a bailar, y con eso me puse nuevamente nerviosa por la anterior plática con Leah.

- Anda Bella; ¡vamos! – me pedía Alice mirándome con unos ojos realmente tiernos y me di cuenta que al igual que Jasper o que todas las demás personas yo acabaría por no negarle nada.

- Esta bien – dije después de un suspiro

- ¡si! – dijo Alice saltando – entonces... hermanito ¿Qué dices?

- No me mires así Alice – le dijo – pero si me parece bien

- ¡muy bien!

Después de despedirnos de los prometidos, salimos hacia la calle y quedamos en que cada quien llevaría su carro; Edward me había pedido que fuera con el pero me negué alegando que no quería dejar la camioneta ahí, así que Emmett se fue con Rosalie y Alice con Jasper; ellos se adelantaron pero Edward dijo que se iría después de mi, así que me subí en el asiento del conductor y justo cuando iba a prenderlo, el motor hizo un ruido extraño como queriendo avanzar para después apagarse completamente. Tratando de que no se me notara la vergüenza frente a Edward, trate nuevamente de prenderlo pero la camioneta parecía burlarse de mi al solo soltar un bufido, trate dos veces mas y después de no poder hacerlo, incline mi cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro.

Con toda la dignidad que me quedaba me baje del asiento y camine hacia Edward, tendiéndole mis llaves.

- Espérame, voy a decirle a Jake lo de mi camioneta – le dije – salgo y nos vamos

- Si no hay problema – me dijo pero podría jurar que estaba esperando a que me metiera para reírse de mí.

Después de decirle a Jake lo de mi camioneta y soporta sus risas y que el soportara mis golpes, me dijo que cuidaría la camioneta y que por la mañana pediría una grúa para que la llevaran al taller. Salí y Edward ya me esperaba frente a su carro, hasta apenas me había dado cuenta que era un volvo plateado, la verdad me gusto mucho y casi maldije a Edward por no tener un carro que lo dejara varado; fue muy lindo de su parte abrirme la puerta del pasajero y esperar a que me metiera dentro para cerrarla.

- ¿Sabes donde es? – le pregunte

- Nop – me dijo sonriendo – así que tendrás que dirigirme

- Muy bien

El recorrido fue entre risas y burlas acerca de mi camioneta, los chistes de Edward no eran de mal gusto por lo que pese a mis deseos acabe riéndome a su lado; cuando llegamos al antro, los chicos ya nos esperaban ahí y se sorprendieron cuando nos vieron llegar juntos.

- Bella ¿y tu camioneta? – me dijo Rosalie

- Se quedo varada

- ¿Estás bien? – me dijo Jasper y yo le sonreí

- Si, solo avanzo un metro de la casa de Jake y se apago completamente, ya no quiso volver a prender – el silencio fue interrumpido por la risa de Emmett

- Jajaja, enana te he dicho que ese cacharro ya no sirve

- Por fortuna fue con Jacob – me dijo Alice, mientras yo miraba a Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados, me gire hacia ella y le sonreí

- Por fortuna – después alce mis manos - ¿Qué no veníamos a bailar?

- ¡si! – contesto Alice saltando

Tenia tanto tiempo que no bailaba, que casi habían parecido siglos; los chicos y yo estuvimos la mayoría del tiempo bailando entre todos; por suerte era un lugar donde todo el tiempo pusieron música bailable y nada para bailar por parejas, bebimos una cerveza cada quien, para después salir de ahí como a las dos y media de la mañana, todos se dirigieron a sus casas y Edward me hizo el enorme favor de irme a dejar.

El recorrido iba en un silencio que me provocaba escalofríos sin saber muy bien por que; en toda la noche la plática con Leah se me había olvidado y Edward no mostro ningún interés fuera de lo normal, pero ahora ir en un espacio tan pequeño como el volvo era otra cuestión, la tensión se podía respirar en el ambiente.

- ¿Alice y tú ya terminaron el trabajo? – le dije para aligerar el ambiente

- Si – se giro a verme – gracias nuevamente por tu ayuda

- No fue nada – dije en un susurro para nuevamente se instalara el silencio

Cuando llego a mi departamento, susurre un "nos vemos luego" dispuesta a bajar lo mas pronto posible, pero el adivinando mis intensiones detuvo mi brazo y se giro a verme

- ¿Bella? – me dijo y yo trague saliva - ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

_"no, tengo prisa"_, quise decir; pero no pude y me limite a asentir

- ¿cierras? – me dijo señalando la puerta del copiloto que aun estaba abierta – ¿o no tienes frio? – cerré, la verdad es que si tenia un poco de frio

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pude decir - ¿estas bien?, ¿necesitas algo?

- Estoy bien, gracias; pero si necesito hablar contigo – ¿acaso realmente quería hablar de lo que creo que quería hablar?

- Se que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos – me dijo y me miro a los ojos – pero eres una chica increíble y realmente me caes muy bien...

- Tu también me caes muy bien Edward – lo interrumpí, mientras pedía que me tragara la tierra o al menos que me hiciera callar

- Ahh, gracias – sonrío nervioso – se que también apenas terminaste con tu ex novio, y la verdad quería esperar a que fuera el momento adecuado para todo, pero no creo poder seguir aguantando por mas tiempo – lo dijo demasiado rápido que me esforcé para poder escuchar todo

- Edward... – comencé a decir

- Espera – me pidió – déjame terminar por favor – yo asentí – me gustas mucho, demasiado a decir verdad; me has gustado desde el primer momento en que te vi, te has convertido en el lugar a donde mis pensamientos siempre se dirigen; yo se que tal vez no sientas nada por mi, pero necesitaba que lo supieras

Yo me quede en blanco totalmente, las palabras que me acababa de decir eran lo mas romántico que alguien jamás me había dicho, pasaron varios minutos y yo aun no sabia que decir, solo podía articula un _"ahh", _que apenas y se podía escuchar.

- Tal vez fue un error decírtelo, pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, y disfrutar de tus alegrías y ayudarte con tus tristezas – quería que se callara, que ya no me dijera nada mas; mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y yo no sabia que hacer

- Edward... – le dije en un susurro – tu también me gustas... – le confesé por fin, y Edward sonrío; pero yo me volví a quedar callada

- Bella, nunca he sentido esto con nadie; así que no tengo mucha experiencia – me dijo sonriendo nervioso – pero... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

***********FIN DEL CAPITULO**********

**keeeeeeeee? **

**jeje hola! bueno aki nos vemos nuevamente, k kreen k le conteste Bella, se k yo le diria k si, pero ella?, bueno espero k les haya gustado el capitulo; los vestidos que las chicas usaron el link para verlos se encuentra en mi perfil, si gustan pasar a verlos, tambien publique una foto del de ellos, bueno al menos el k me imagino k podran tener...**

**bueno, les cuento que este fic ha llegado a la recta final, le faltaran tal vez 5 capitulos (son mas o menos mis cuentas)... bueno todavia falta jaja; se k talvez este fic no haya tenido mucho exito comparandolo con mi otro fic o mis otras historias, pero deben de saber k le tengo mucho cariño, ya k fue el primero; asi k todo los siguientes capis ya estan planeados desde el principio... y como les dije, el solo echo de k a ustedes les guste me motiva a seguirlo adelante.**

**bueno, como siempre gracias a los reviews, a los alertas y a los favoritos; en verdad muchas gracias...**

***LOQUIBELL**

***amyel1806**

***eviita cullen**

***Emma Isabella De Cullen**

***PaaOo.**

**Saludos a todos y besos vampiricos a cada uno!**

**¿propina?**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	16. Pijamada

Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.

**CAPITULO 16. PIJAMADA**

**EDWARD POV**

Como le había dicho a Bella; no tenía demasiada experiencia en esto de relaciones, pero creo que había visto suficientes películas en la televisión como para saber que un silencio prolongado no presagiaba nada bueno, trague saliva; tal vez le debí de haber hecho caso a Alice y esperar más tiempo, pero verla tan linda el día de hoy con ese vestido y esa sonrisa me dio el valor suficiente para hablarle; además que las miradas que le lanzaban todos los tipos conscientes al igual que yo de la belleza de ella. No soy un tipo celoso, bueno al menos eso pensaba hasta que conocí a Bella y cada chico se convertía en una amenaza latente para mí, pensar que en cualquier momento ella le podría entregar su corazón a cualquiera me invadía y destrozaba mi mente.

Bella seguía con su vista al frente sin decir nada, volteo a verme a los ojos y ellos no me mostraron nada bueno.

- Edward... lo lamento... – me dijo y yo me sentí morir de un momento a otro – en verdad... pero no

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, yo no quería que morirme en ese momento, quería que me tragara la tierra, meterme debajo de una piedra y no salir jamás; o al menos volverme invisible para Bella. Yo me le había declarado y ella me había rechazado; dejando de lado que era la primera chica a la que me le declaraba, esto dejaría una huella en mi vida sin duda alguna

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos, y lo único que quería hacer era arrancar mi volvo y alejarme lo más pronto posible de ahí, pero tampoco sacaría a Bella de mi auto; definitivamente disfrutaba del masoquismo.

- No sé qué decirte Edward... – comenzó hablar Bella nuevamente – me siento mal

- No te preocupes – le dije negando con mi cabeza

- Gracias por traerme – me dijo antes de bajar del volvo y abrir rápidamente su departamento para entrar después

Me quede unos minutos ahí, y después arranque el volvo con un rechinido de llantas que seguramente ella escucharía; me sentía como un idiota. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?

Ahora no solo había perdido la oportunidad de salir con Bella, si no que probablemente también hubiera perdido a una amiga; la entendía con esto que acababa de hacer lo único que había logrado es que ella se sintiera incomoda y que tal vez me dejara de hablar.

En todos estos años, he salido con tan pocas mujeres; y con ninguna de ellas me había sentido tan bien como para pedirle que saliera conmigo formalmente. La primera chica que me interesaba y me rechazaba.

Llegue a mi casa y me fui directo a mi habitación, mis padres estaban ya durmiendo y Alice aun no llegaba; bueno por lo menos ella si estaba con la persona que quería. Me metí a la regadera unos minutos necesitaba el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo, relajarme y dormir, solo dormir.

Unos toques a mi puerta me despertaron, cuando abrí mis ojos; estos se toparon con los ojos miel de mi madre.

- Buenos días – me dijo sonriente mientras me daba el beso de los buenos días

- Mamá... – me queje pero sin alejarme, ella aun disfrutaba de hacernos sentir como si tuviéramos 5 años.

- ¿Y entonces...? – me dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de mi cama

- ¿entonces qué? – los recuerdos de la noche pasada y Bella me llegaron a la mente, haber soñado con ella no disminuyo el dolor que sentía

- ¿Qué tal les fue ayer?, ¿se divirtieron?

- Estuvo bien – le dije - ¿y Alice?, ¿pregúntale a ella?

- Uhmm... tratas de cambiar el tema – inquirió - ¿Por qué?

- No trato de cambiar nada madre

- Me dijo Alice que fuiste a dejar a Bella a su departamento – debía de tener una conversación con mi hermana y decirle que cerrara la boca

- Si – le dije mientras me sentaba sobre el respaldo de la cama – su camioneta no funciono cuando salimos de la casa de Jacob, así que la fui a dejar

- ¿y...?

- ¿y... qué? – le dije

- ¿Cómo vas con ella? – Bella le había caído muy bien a mis padres, mi madre inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la atracción que sentía por ella y a partir de ese momento, no hacía otra cosa que preguntarme sobre nuestra "todavía" inexistente relación.

- No voy con ella mamá, no hay nada entre nosotros – le dije y baje mi cabeza inmediatamente

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? – dijo preocupada

- Nada, ahh... no lo se... no te preocupes – bufe

- Hijo, sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras

- Es vergonzoso... – admití, claro que le tenía confianza a Esme, pero de eso a contarle del rechazo era distinto

- Edward...

- Le pedí a Bella que fuera mi novia – le solté y ella solo abrió la boca de repente

- ¿Qué?... ¿qué te dijo?

- Me rechazo – le dije – se lo pedí ayer y ella me dijo que no

- Oh... Edward... – mi madre me miro – hijo no te sientas mal

- Es la primera chica a la que le pido que sea mi novia mamá...

- Tranquilo, ella tendrá sus razones – me dijo

- Lo se, Alice me había dicho que le diera tiempo, ella termino hace poco con su novio y que debía de darle su espacio

- Y si no tiene mucho que termino con el, ¿Por qué le pediste que fuera tu novia?

- No lo se, mamá, me dio miedo el que ella saliera de repente con alguien mas, alguien que no fuera yo

- Pero Edward... ella puede aun no querer una relación

- Lo sé, aunque de lo que estoy seguro es que ella no quiere una relación "conmigo"

- No debes decirte eso

- No mamá ella no siente nada por mí, y ahora lo único que logre es que se sienta incomoda y que tal vez me deje de hablar

- Pues habla con ella, ¿aun quieres ser su amigo?

- Si, la prefiero como amigo a que se aleje completamente de mi

- Entonces habla con ella Edward, aclara las cosas; y sobre todo no te cierres a otra relación

- Gracias pero no mamá, lo último que quiero ahorita es una relación

- Bueno, solo te digo que no te cierres cariño

- Gracias – le dije sinceramente

- Hora de almorzar – me dijo mientras se levantaba

La plática con Alice fue algo parecida a la de mi madre, excepto que el "te lo dije" estuvo presente; por la noche estaba sobre mi cama pensando en lo que me esperaba para el día siguiente, me moriría de vergüenza en ver a Bella a la cara; ahora esto de compartir casi todas las clases ya no resultaba tan atractivo después de todo.

Cuando entre al salón por la mañana, la vi en un asiento charlaba con una chica; nuestra mirada se cruzo y vi pena en esa mirada por lo que me senté unos asientos lejos de ella; le causaba lastima, eche a perder una relación de amistad con ella.

Durante toda la hora sentí una intensa mirada sobre mí, pero no voltee, temía toparme con su mirada y que demostrara lastima nuevamente. Al final de la hora, me tarde un poco más en anotar otros apuntes, y cuando me di cuenta ya solo quedaba yo en el salón, bueno eso creí.

- Hola Edward – me dijo mientras se paraba frente a mi

- Hola Bella – no voltee a verla

- ¿podemos hablar? – me dijo

- Está bien – no quería recordar nuestra última conversación pero quería saber si todavía contaba con su amistad por lo menos

- Creo que no aborde las cosas como debía el sábado – me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, éramos los únicos que quedábamos en el salón

- No te preocupes Bella, yo no debí...

- No, no me digas eso Edward; tu dijiste lo que sentías y no me importo

- Bella...

- Escúchame Edward, debí de haberte dado una explicación, lo siento... – se quedo callada unos momentos – lo que te dije era en serio, me gustas... y creo que eres una persona increíble

- Pero... – comencé a decir

- Yo... yo no sé si sepas sobre la relación que tuve con Mike – me sorprendió, había escuchado que el también era de Forks y que era amigo de Bella – el y yo – continuo – fuimos amigos durante todo este tiempo, los mejores... hasta que un día me pidió que fuera su novia, yo acepte porque, pues era mi amigo... no sentía esa atracción hacia él, pero él era mi amigo... así que pensé que era lo correcto.

Yo permanecía en silencio, mientras ella hablaba; ahora mi vista ya no estaba en el suelo si no en su rostro.

- Me equivoque... – sonrío – éramos buenos amigos, pero no buenos novios... estuve con él seis meses; bueno, ahora como sabrás ya no estoy con el... el día que lo termine – recordaba ese día porque fue el mismo que la conocí – yo lo hice con la esperanza de que tal vez volviéramos a ser amigos... me equivoque nuevamente – su mirada se agacho y pude ver su mirada cristalizada – no quería amistad, para él fue más doloroso...

Ahora entendía que ella no me quería lastimar; era tan hermosa, no solo por fuera sino además por dentro, preocupada por todo el mundo antes que por ella; por un momento sentí envidia de Mike, porque él le importaba tanto a Bella que ella aun sufría por haberlo hecho sufrir a él. Levante su cara con mi mano y con mi pulgar limpie una lagrima que se escapo de sus ojos.

Si lo hubiera rechazado cuando me pidió ser su novia... si hubiera dicho que no... tal vez aun seriamos amigos – la comprensión llego a mi

- Bella...

- Tu eres increíble Edward... eres uno de los mejores chicos que he conocido, pero no puedo volver arriesgarme y perder tu amistad.

- Pero no la perderías – le dije, no podía ni quería alejarme de ella – nunca Bella

- Si estoy contigo, te lastimare y en el momento que lo haga perderé tu amistad

- Tienes miedo y eso es comprensible – le dije – pero las relaciones tratan de eso, de arriesgarse a lo desconocido

- Sé que en este momento, tal vez no me quieras en tu vida; pero quería saber si podías seguir siendo mi amigo Edward – comprendí que ella no cambiaria de parecer con respecto a nosotros

- Eres muy linda Bella, no veo por qué no podamos ser amigos; no quiero que te alejes de mi por lo que hice el sábado

- Gracias – tenía su amistad en estos momentos, tal vez en el futuro, ella por fin se arriesgaría a tener una relación conmigo. Un dolor me atravesó el pecho al pensar que ella podía salir con alguien más, mientras que yo aun sería su amigo; pero lo deseche, no era momento de pensar sobre eso.

- Olvidemos lo de la noche pasada ¿ok? – le sugerí, ella sonrío y me abrazo

- Gracias por ser tan bueno – se alejo y yo estuve tentado a jalarla nuevamente hacia mí y estampar mis labios en los suyos, pero me controle.

- ¡aquí están! – de repente escuche la voz de Emmett que estaba parado en la puerta del salón, les grito a los demás chicos que iban detrás de él – enana, los estamos esperando...

- Hola Emmett, yo estoy bien y ¿tu? – le contesto Bella mientras se levantaba y se alejaba completamente de mi, Emmett tardo en comprender el sarcasmo pero cuando se dio cuenta la tomo en brazos y le dio una vuelta

- No la vayas a lastimar Emmett – le dijo Rosalie que iba entrando mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo

Alice iba del brazo de Jasper y me dirigió una mirada para evaluarme mientras entraba también al salón, yo le sonreí un poco mas aliviado, ella suspiro y sonrío también.

No tenía el amor de Bella, pero si su amistad y era con lo que me conformaba; ahora solo lucharía por mantenerla y nunca alejarla de mi.

**BELLA POV**

Me sentía mas tranquila, el sábado no pude dormir recordando la cara de dolor que tenia Edward cuando se despidió de mi, pero ahora que hablaba con el y le explicaba mis razones, parecía mas aliviado y dispuesto a ser mi amigo, tal vez me estaba comportando de un modo egoísta, pero definitivamente creía que era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

Mi mente aun era un caos desde que termine con Mike y no era justo para Edward el que el soportara mis miedos ni mis frustraciones; me sentí realmente aliviada cuando acepto seguir siendo mi amigo, en verdad creo que es una persona maravillosa.

Ese día lo pasamos en compañia de lo chicos la mayoría del tiempo, lo cual también fue un alivio, porque aunque Edward hubiera aceptado seguir siendo mi amigo, creo que nos tomaría algo de tiempo volver a recobrar ese nivel de amistad que ya teníamos. Por la tarde los chicos nos esperaban como de costumbre en la puerta de entrada de la escuela, iba platicando animadamente con Emmett y Edward, pero al ver los saltitos que la hermana de Edward daba, capturo mi atención y no deje de verla, ella era increíblemente hiperactiva, pero en este momento aparte se veía ansiosa, y eso no me presagiaba nada bueno.

- Oh no – comenzó a decir Edward en cuanto la vio – ahora que se trae entre manos mi hermana

- Pensé que siempre era así – dijo Emmett y me sorprendió el que no se hubiera dado cuenta del cambio de Alice.

- Solo espero que no sean más compras – le dije, y era que en este tiempo que ya llevaban aquí, ya me había hecho ir de compras 3 veces! Creo que ni al año voy tanto como fui con ella.

- Te escuche Bella – me dijo Alice mientras me miraba pero aun sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

- Lo se – le dije, mientras le sonreía

- Pero no, la verdad es que aunque me encanta ir de compras esta idea es todavía aun mejor!

- ¿y es? – lo interrogo Edward

- Lo siento Edward pero la noticia es solo para Bella – me dijo, pero al ver mi cara agrego – no pongas esa mueca Bella, que aun así los planes ya están

- ¿planes? – le dije, creo que lo único que quedaba era resignarse a Alice

- Si – chillo - ¡haremos una pijamada!

- ¿pija…mada? – farbulle, había escuchado bien?, de esas que hacen cuando se tienen 10 años? – ahh no lo sé Alice, no creo que Rosalie esté de acuerdo

- ¡Le encanto la idea! – dijo feliz, y yo tire a la basura mi plan de librarme de esto tras Rosalie – ella le llama noche de chicas, pero en esencia es un pijamada… bueno el nombre no importa, el echo es que el viernes, en mi casa a las 8.

- Ah creo que no es una pregunta – dije confusa

- Obvio que no, solo no quiero que hagas mas planes

- Ok – solo pude decir mientras sonreía.

- ¡vamos Bella!, ¡ahora te toca a ti! – gritaba Rosalie

- ¡Bella, Bella! – coreaba Alice

La verdad dudaba que esta pijamada se pareciera en algo a lo que debía ser una pijamada en verdad, en primera Rosalie había llevado consigo una botella de Vodka que para este momento ya solo quedaba llena hasta la mitad, y en segundo lugar por que empezamos con el juego de verdad o reto y ahora la pregunta era a que edad habíamos perdido la virginidad; lo único de la pijamada que se conservaba era la pijama.

- No voy a contestar – dije sonrojada

- Ahhh por que no Bella? Yo conteste – dijo Rosalie

- ¡porque tu quisiste! – le dije riendo – además es verdad o reto, así que elijo reto

- Ok- respondió Alice sosteniendo fuerte su vaso – ahh te reto a que le llames a la zorra de Lauren y le digas que Bella Swan le dice que es una zorra

- Jaja, claro que no, a la que le quiere bajar el novio es a ti no a mi – le dije

- Es eso, o es la verdad – me dijo Rosalie

- Ok, ok… - me sonroje – la perdí a los 19 ¿ya, contentas?

- Siiiii – corearon las dos, mientras nos seguíamos riendo, era una suerte que los padres de Alice no estuvieran por que nuestros gritos difícilmente pueden ser ignorados

- ¿y con quien? – pregunto Rosalie mientras levantaba sus cejas a la par, un signo tan típico de Emmett

- Ahhh, no era esa la pregunta – le respondí

- Ok, será a la siguiente ronda

- Muy bien, el turno de Alice – cante y Alice enrojeció – ¿verdad o reto?

- ¿verdad? – dijo muy segura

- La misma pregunta que me hicieron a mi – le dije y ella enrojeció aun mas

- Ahh… - se puso nerviosa – la verdad…

- No vayas a decir que eres virgen – le dijo Rosalie mientras se reia, pero se callo al ver que nuestra amiga no decía nada – oh

- Eso aun no ha pasado – dijo mientras nos miraba – la verdad espero que Jasper…

- Oo – me adelante – no necesitamos saber eso, no quiero ver a Jasper distinto

- Me alegro por ti –le dijo Rosalie, mientras yo asentía y le sonreía a Alice – eso es muy romántico

- Gracias – se quedo un momento callada – ok, ¡continuemos!, Bella te toca preguntarle a Rosalie

- Muy bien prepárate Hale – le dije mientras retorcía mis manos maliciosamente, estaba preparada para hacerle una pregunta indiscreta, pero en ese momento recordé la labor que mi amigo me había encargado y que hasta ese momento no había hecho.

- Ah, ok, ya nos dijiste con quien perdiste tu virginidad – comencé – y para mi pesar con detalles, pero bueno… ¿te gustaría llegar a casarte?

- Jaja – ella se carcajeo un momento y esa fue mala señal - ¡Bella!, no puedo creer que llevemos tanto tiempo de amigas y no puedas saber esa respuesta

- Oh, vamos – le dijo Alice, tratando de ayudarme – yo no la se, así que responde ¿si ó no?

- ¡claro que si! – nos grito Rosalie feliz

- Si – canto Alice, y se acerco a ella en sentido de confidencia – y aquí pregunta extra, ¿te gustaría que fuera con Emmett?

- Claro que si – dijo sonrojada Rosalie – cada vez que me veo casada es con él, y solo con el

- Ahhh – suspiramos Alice y yo, bueno, sin quererlo Alice ya me había ayudado en la misión ahora solo faltaba averiguar su lugar favorito y listo, misión completada

- Te toca la pregunta a Bella – le dijo Rosalie a Alice; oh esto no me estaba gustando, sospechaba que la pregunta de Alice tendría que ver con su hermano, el que por suerte no se encontraba en casa, si no en una salida de chicos, si lose "copiones"

- Muy bien, muy bien – comenzó Alice, pero su pregunta se vio afortunadamente interrumpida por el claxon de un carro demasiado cerca

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Rosalie asustada, mientras ponía su brazo tras su espalda - ¿crees que tus papás hayan vuelto?

- No lo creo – dijo Alice - en los viajes de sus aniversarios nada los hace dar media vuelta y regresar

- ¿Qué es? – dijimos las dos nuevamente al escuchar otra vez el sonido del claxon, mientras Alice se asomaba a la ventana

- Uhm… - mascullo, mientras regresaba a su lugar y le daba otro trago a su vaso – no es nada menos que el tonto de mi hermano, ya habrá regresado

- Que bueno que solo el – dijo Rosalie – Emmett me dijo claramente que no trajera alcohol

- Ahh, jajaja – le dije riendo nerviosa al ver a Emmett bajar del volvo – de hecho también esta el

- ¿y Jasper? – grito asustada Alice que se asomaba nuevamente por la ventana – oh, no, nunca me ha visto así, ¿Qué voy hacer?, ¿huelo mucho? – decía desesperada

- A Jasper no lo veo – le dije cuando los vi bajar y avanzar a ellos dos solos hacia la casa

- Uff – dijo Alice – uhmm… aunque me gustaría verlo

Yo solo rodé los ojos, pero me preguntaba el por que tan pronto habían vuelto, las tres estábamos calladas a la escucha de cualquier cosa que nos dijera que ellos venían para acá, no escuchamos nada por minutos hasta que unos toques a la puerta de la habitación de Alice nos hicieron saltar, después empezamos a escuchar la melodía de una guitarra, y la voz un poco desentonada de mi amigo Emmett cantando la canción de "Eres" de Café Tacuba.

Rosalie corrió a la puerta a abrirle a su novio, que se veía claramente afectado también por el alcohol, Edward estaba un poco atrás pero también mostraba los signos claros de la embriaguez.

Emmett sostuvo las manos de Rosalie mientras cantaba, oía como Alice suspiraba tras de mi, pero no la voltee a ver por que mi vista estaba clavada en unas enormes esmeraldas que no me quitaron la vista de encima en todo el tiempo que duro la canción.

Cuando por fin finalizo la canción, escuche como Rosalie besaba a su novio mientras Alice aplaudía con fuerza, yo no pude seguir soportando la mirada de Edward sobre mi, y tuve que salir de ahí rápidamente; baje las escaleras y atravesé las puertas hacia el jardín trasero, me senté en una mecedora que había oído ahí y comencé a llorar.

¿Por qué lloraba?, no tenía la menor idea, creo que por fin me había vuelto loca; pero el ver esa faceta de Emmett –con o sin alcohol en su sistema- y ver la mirada que Edward me daba era aun mas desesperante, ¡el me gustaba tanto! Y no había cosa que me gustara mas en ese momento que besarlo y no dejarlo ir, pero no podía y eso era realmente frustrante.

- ¿estas bien? – me dijo una voz a mi espalda y yo trate de secarme las lagrimas

- Si… lo siento – le dije, mientras se sentaba a mi lado

- Discúlpame – pidio

- ¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo Edward

- Claro que si, desde que te dije que estoy enamorado de ti, siento que te incomoda verme

- No es eso – mentí – es solo que…

- ¿Qué pasa? – me contesto mientras que con su mano levantaba mi mentón, su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía que me llego el aroma a alcohol y cigarros que llevaba y estoy segura que el también noto el mío.

- No se si rechazarte es lo correcto – le dije por fin

- ¿no sabes? – pregunto en un susurro

- Veras, no quiero lastimarte – le dije – pero una parte egoísta de mi, no te quiere lejos

- Bella… – me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos

- No digas nada Edward, mejor no digas nada; por favor

Estúpido alcohol, me estaba haciendo decir cosas que sabía que no debía decir y de las cuales tendría que dar una explicación en la mañana. Y aparte Edward que me miraba tan intensamente como no creía que nadie me había mirado nunca, de un momento a otro, sin siquiera darme tiempo para reaccionar, Edward poso sus labios sobre los míos de modo nervioso, solo un roce; para después alejarse y mirar mis ojos fijamente, yo no lo pensé demasiado y bese sus labios también, solo un roce pero para convertirse después en un beso demandante casi salvaje, nuestras bocas estaban tan sincronizadas que me sorprendió de sobre manera. Edward besaba demasiado bien y me hacia desear besarlo cada vez más con mas ansia, y deseo, tenia sabor a alcohol pero no me importo, yo solo quería mas.

Enrede mis manos en sus cabellos mientras el me tomaba de la cintura y se colocaba sobre mi, extendiéndome a lo largo de la mecedora, sin separar nuestros labios; gemí cuando su lengua se introdujo en mi boca, era increíblemente placentero; de un momento a otro reaccione y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, esto no era correcto, Edward no se merecía eso y yo estoy segura que de estar en mis cinco sentidos jamás me hubiera atrevido a besarlo de esta manera, pero en ese momento lo unico que quería era continuar.

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO********

**hola, ante todo una disculpa por todo este tiempo k han sido siglos en k no he actualizado, en verdad lo siento, y creanme k no tengo excusas!, bueno mas reciente mi compu se murio pero ya estamos de vuelta! aaa cada vez mas cerca del final! ¿que pasara? ¿ k se imaginan?, Bella se arrepentira al dia siguiente como todos los k abusan del alcohol? jajajaja**

**buenooooo tratare de publicar muy pronto... cuidense muchooooo mucho a todos los k me leen y por supuesto a kien me deja review, en verdad se los agradesco! **

***LOQUIBELL**

***eviita cullen**

***PaaOo.**

***nany87**

**cuidense muchooo y besos vampiricos para cada uno!**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	17. Al día siguiente

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**CAPITULO 17: Al día siguiente**

**Bella POV**

Me separe de el de golpe, Edward se levanto, mientras yo me sentaba sin saber qué hacer.

- Lo lamento – me dijo – Bella en serio

- Lo sé, discúlpame tu a mí, no sé que me paso… el vodka… - comencé a decir

- Tranquila – me susurro

- Debo irme – le dije mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Alice

Escuche como me llamaba, pero yo no me gire ni siquiera a mirarlo; lo único que quería era olvidar lo que hace unos momentos acababa de suceder. No era exactamente porque me arrepintiera o no lo hubiera deseado, ¿pero que cara le pondría ahora a Edward?, estoy segura que me vera como una zorra que con el primer trago de alcohol le anda botando las bragas a quien sea.

¡Qué estúpida!, con cada paso que daba el enojo hacia mi misma crecía aun mas; ¡nunca antes había hecho esto! Como era posible que fuera con Edward justamente con quien me atreviera, ya le había dicho que nada podía ocurrir entre nosotros, y después hago la estupidez de besarlo… sus labios, tan suaves, tan dulces… ¡Bella, concéntrate! Me regañe a mí misma. Este no era el momento indicado para pensar sobre que había sentido al besarlo.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, cuando entre a la habitación solo estaba Alice mirando por la ventana.

- ¿y los chicos? – le pregunte - ¿Dónde está Emmett y Rose?

- Se fueron – Alice soltó una risilla picara – supongo que a Rose le gusto mucho su sorpresa.

- Oh – fue lo único que exclame, había contado con que Rose estaría aquí para no volver la situación tan incómoda. Alice era la hermana de Edward, a quien minutos antes había besado como si fuera la última coca-cola del universo. Ni siquiera a ella la podía ver a la cara.

- ¿Bella? – me llamo, y yo levante mi cara para verla, su semblante lucia preocupado - ¿estás bien?

- Ah… si, si – le dije rápidamente – solo que creo que el vodka me comenzó afectar, porque ya tengo mucho sueño

- Ah, ven ya vamos acostarnos, creo que la pijamada de hoy ya acabo

Nos acostamos inmediatamente, sabía que Alice me había no había creído mi excusa del sueño, pero afortunadamente tuvo la prudencia de no mencionar nada. No pude conciliar el sueño hasta bien pasadas las 4 de la mañana, mis sueños estuvieron reinados por Edward y por ese increíble beso que habíamos compartido. Al despertar, me encontré sola en la gigantesca cama de Alice; inmediatamente me asome a mi celular para revisar la hora, ¡eran las 11:00 de la mañana!; me levante de un salto de la cama y corrí hacia el baño a tratar de asearme, había planeado levantarme temprano e irme, para no toparme con Edward; pero ahora con esto, mi plan se había ido al caño.

Estaba lavándome los dientes cuando escuche la cantarina voz de mi amiga.

- ¿Bella?, ¿estás aquí? – asome mi cabeza por la puerta – ah, ahí estas; venia a despertarte para que bajaras a almorzar

- Buenos días Alice – dije cuando me enjuague la boca – muchas gracias pero creo que será mejor que me vaya

- Nada de eso – me interrumpió mi amiga – Esme dice que almuerces aquí, y que no aceptara una negativa

- La verdad es que debo de ir… - me quede con las palabras en la boca, al ver como mi amiga se adelantaba hacia mí y me jalaba en dirección escaleras abajo; apenas y pude farfullar – está bien

Muy bien, ahora tendría que ver a la mamá y al papá de Edward, si con Alice no podía levantar la mirada mucho menos con sus padres, solo esperaba que Edward no estuviera ahí, porque si mi cara no lo revelaba en estos momentos, estoy segura que con el ahí, mi cara tomaría un color que se vería de aquí a Marte.

Afortuna o desafortunadamente cuando entre a la cocina mis ojos solo encontraron dos personas que estaban sentadas a la mesa con las manos unidas, cuando mis ojos subieron, ellos sonrieron amablemente y me musitaron un "buenos días".

- Buenos días – dije con voz quedita

- Siéntate Bella, enseguida te sirvo – me dijo Esme que se levantaba de su lugar

- Oh no, por favor no se preocupe; me sirvo yo sola – hice el intento de levantarme pero Esme me volvió a sentar

- Tonterías, estas en mi casa; deja te sirvo. Cuando yo vaya a tu casa tu podrás servirme y yo no replicare nada.

- ¿y Edward? – pregunto Carlisle - ¿aun no se levanta?

- Nop – respondió Alice - ¿lo voy a despertar?

- No, déjalo – le dijo su madre – que venga a comer cuando se levante

- Ok – Alice, se sentó otra vez cómoda en su asiento, pero no me paso desapercibida la mirada que me dirigió como tanteando mi reacción ante la pronunciación del nombre de su hermano

No me demore en desayunar, lo que más quería era salir de esa casa, antes de toparme con él.

Alice me acompaño a la puerta, no sé lo que vio en mi cara; pero me susurro.

- No sé qué pasó entre Edward y tu, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo… sé que soy la hermana de Edward y tal vez a la última que te gustaría decirle, pero en verdad quiero ser tu amiga Bella

- Gracias Alice – la mire a los ojos, pero me quede callada – yo ya te considero mi amiga – di media vuelta y abandone su casa.

…

..

.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – Emmett había casi gritado

- Cálmate, vas a asustar a mis vecinos – le dije a Emmett, me había llegado a ver a mi departamento con la intención de preguntarme acerca de Rosalie, pero al ver mi condición se preocupo – estaba mareada y el tambien

- Bella; besaste a Edward – me dijo como si yo no lo supiera – a unos días de que él se te declarara

- ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo sabes? – le comencé a decir, no le había dicho a nadie eso

- Edward nos conto ayer en el bar – hizo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia

- ¿Jasper también lo sabe? – exclame y tape mi cara con mis manos – ¡ahh noo!

- Tranquilízate Bella, ninguno de nosotros piensa mal de ti, porque te conocemos y sabemos que tu no haces eso siempre… eso si… me duele que no me hayas dicho que Edward te pidió que salieran ehh

- Ahh Emmett – me sentía impotente – no me digas nada, mejor no me digas nada… ni siquiera se, que piensa Edward

- Creo que deberás de preguntárselo a él – me miro – Bella él está enamorado de ti, entiéndelo; y tu también sientes algo por él aunque lo niegues. ¿en verdad crees que él se arrepiente de haberte besado?

No le conteste, preguntarle a Edward era exactamente lo que no quería hacer.

- ¿Quien te viera tan calmadita ehh? - me dijo mientras me daba un codazo y sonreía picaramente.

- Oh, cállate – le dije cuando comenzó a reírse, y burlarse de mi; me di cuenta que el amigo serio ya había quedado atrás. Pero su risa me contagio y termine riendo con él.

- Epa, esa es mi amiga – me dio una palmadita y yo le regrese un golpe en su brazo; pero después me abrazo – tranquila, ¿ok?; no tienes de que preocuparte.

- Gracias – Emmett a pesar de ser como era, y a pesar de ser chico, estaba realmente cuando lo necesitaba listo para escucharme y darme un consejo.

- Muy bien, ahora a los negocios – me dijo Emmett – dime ¿ya has averiguado sobre lo que te dije?

- La mitad – le dije, ahora la que bromearía con el seria yo – le gustaría casarse pero…

- ¿pero…? –

- No contigo – le solté lo más rápido posible para evitar que me ganara la risa – ella prefiere a Kellan Lutz

- ¿Kellan qué…? – la cara de Emmett no tenia precio, y yo no pude aguantar la risa

- Ah Emmett, Kellan, Kellan… el actor – negué con mi cabeza – jajajaja, pero de todas maneras no es cierto

- Muy bien Bella, explícate ahora antes de que reviente – puse mis ojos en blanco

- Ni jugarte una broma puedo… - lo mire y le dije lentamente – ella dice que le gustaría casarse, y que si con alguien se imagina casada es contigo

La cara de Emmett paso de la confusión total a una de felicidad que por un momento me llego asustar. De pronto grito tan fuerte que tuve que taparme los oídos.

- ¡Emmett! – lo regañe

- ¡gracias Bells! – me abrazo – no sabes lo feliz que me pone saber esa noticia

- Creo que ya me estoy dando cuenta

- ¿y que mas…? – me miro - ¿Qué lugar le gustaría para que le pidieran matrimonio?

- Ahh, bueno ahí está lo malo del asunto – le dije – porque eso fue lo que no pude averiguar

- Uhmm – Emmett frunció su seño – bueno, entonces eso tendré que hacerlo yo… muchas gracias Bella

- Ya sabes – le dije – no lo haría por nadie más.

Los momentos en que estaba así con Emmett, bromeando y platicando babosadas, eran los que más atesoraba; lo quería como mi hermano y cuando él estaba feliz, me contagiaba su alegría.

Paso casi todo el domingo conmigo, Rose llego a traerlo como a las seis de la tarde por que habían quedado en ir al cine. Después de que se fue, yo me sentía mucho mejor; no sé si era la plática de Emmett o el hecho de que aun podía recordar cómo se sentían los labios de Edward, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Y aunque cada vez que viera a Edward me moría de vergüenza, no me arrepentía en lo más mínimo del beso que nos habíamos dado.

…

..

.

Cuando el nuevo inicio de semana dio comienzo, me sentía nerviosa con cada paso que me acercaba a él, pero ya había decidido como hablar con él; era obvio que a él y a mí se nos pasaron las copas ese día, así que prácticamente no tuvimos la culpa ninguno, eso simplemente paso; así que no había porque tomarlo en cuenta.

- Hola – le dije cuando llegue al aula y ocupe el asiento a lado de él, aun faltaban 10 minutos para que comenzara por lo que apenas había 3 o 4 compañeros ahí.

- Hola – me dijo y me dedico una linda sonrisa

- Oye – comencé – quería disculparme por mi actitud de esa noche… ya sabes…

- No… no te preocupes – me dijo rápidamente – de hecho, quería hablar contigo…

- No te preocupes – ahora le repetí yo, mientras le sonreía – ambos estábamos muy tomados, es obvio que eso solo fue culpa del alcohol

- Ahh, si – me dijo, pero vi como su seño se fruncía - ¿estabas muy tomada?

- Si Edward, lo lamento – le dije seria – quiero que sepas que sobria jamás de los jamases lo habría hecho – quería que entendiera que yo no era de esas chicas

- Entiendo a la perfección – me dijo ahora serio, y volteo a ver al frente

- Solo quiero que no haya malentendidos entre nosotros, eso es todo – no entendía muy bien el cambio de actitud que estaba teniendo. – no te preocupes, no volverá a suceder

- Estoy seguro de eso – su mandíbula estaba cada vez más tensa, cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle acerca de lo que le pasaba el profesor entro en el aula

Cuando finalizo la clase, el profesor llamo a su lugar a Edward y mientras yo lo esperaba afuera, los demás chicos llegaron. Emmett me susurro un ¿Qué paso?, y yo le respondí, que estaba todo arreglado. La amistad entre Edward y yo, estaba bien.

El resto del día fue un poco confuso, porque a pesar que Edward no me hablaba de mala manera ni nada, notaba que cada vez que nos quedábamos solos, el se ponía serio y rígido; y que cuando me contestaba solo lo hacía por ser cortes. Empecé a pensar si su comportamiento tendría que ver conmigo pero rápidamente deseche la idea, era obvio que si él estuviera molesto conmigo, no me hablaría en lo mas mínimo.

Bueno, por ese día lo dejaría pasar, pero si al día siguiente se seguía comportando de la misma manera, le preguntaría, después de todo; somos amigos ¿no?, y eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

**EDWARD POV**

¡Un error!, ¡un maldito error!; ¡eso es lo que había sido el beso para Bella!, no podía creerlo, ¿tan repugnante le parecía?, cuando la vi llegar por la mañana y vi que se sentó a mi lado me sentí tan bien, porque pensé que había cambiado su forma de pensar, pensé que a lo mejor así como pasa en las películas, ese beso había echo cambiar a Bella de parecer, y que con eso se había dado cuenta de que realmente estaba enamorada de mi. Que tarde me di cuenta que eso era una pobre ilusión.

A ella ese beso le pareció totalmente indiferente; algo que hacen todos los amigos en un momento de borrachera, lo único que le interesaba es que yo no pensara mal de ella, ¿y cómo hacerlo? ¡Si la quiero!, ¡la quiero más de lo que ella puede imaginar!, yo nunca habría pensado mal de ella.

Había estado pensando en ese momento, en que le diría cuando comenzáramos a platicar acerca de ese beso; yo le diría que para mí fue la mejor experiencia que he sentido jamás, que era como estar en el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo y sin querer salir de ningún lugar, que había sentido como el tiempo se detenía y que en el planeta solo estábamos ella y yo.

Pero era obvio que esa sensación era unilateral, porque Bella no sintió nada de lo que yo sentí, el beso había sido fruto de las copas y una mínima atracción; como ella lo dijo, ella jamás de los jamases lo hubiera hecho de estar sobria.

No puedo explicar el torbellino de sensaciones que sentí cuando me dijo eso. Me sentí una cucaracha, ¡peor!, una cucaracha aplastada justo antes de llegar a un pastel olvidado en la cocina.

Sé que mi actuar no fue precisamente el mejor, y que tal vez ella noto que no quería estar con ella a solas, pero es que sentía que en el momento en que nos dejaran a solas yo comenzaría a pedirle explicaciones y tal vez soltándome a llorar como una niña.

Necesitaba llegar a mi casa y tranquilizarme, tocar el piano un rato y olvidarme por unos momentos de Isabella Swan y la marea de sentimientos que me provocaba el tan solo pensar en ella.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de mi hermana me refugie inmediatamente en el salón de música, recordando la despedida seca que le di a Bella; tan solo un movimiento de mano, mientras ella se estiraba para dejar un beso en mi mejilla, no sería capaz de dejarla ir, si la volvía a tener demasiado cerca.

Estuve tras el piano, alrededor de 2 horas, tocando sin tocar; simplemente dejando que cualquier nota se filtrara por mi cuerpo y tratara de controlar la sensación de inmensa tristeza y la desesperanza que ya sentía por el saber que Bella jamás estaría a mi lado. En un momento de desesperación deje caer mi cabeza sobre el teclado, cuando comenzaba a cerrar mis ojos; mi hermana grito desde el pasillo.

- Teléfono Edward… te hablan

- No quiero hablar con nadie – le dije – lo único que quería era estar solo

- Ni con Tanya – Alice se asomo por la puerta – yo ya hable con ella, y dice que también le gustaría platicar contigo

- Mire a Alice un momento, antes de estirar la mano hacia el teléfono, ella avanzo y lo dejo en mis manos; la verdad es que extrañaba a las chicas Denali y a Eleazar y Garret, eran mis amigos y a pesar de que también a Emmett y Jasper ya los consideraba mis amigos; sentía que necesitaba platicar con ellos. Tanya siempre me había escuchado, y aunque sus consejos eran un poco extremistas, se sentía bien, pensar que alguien realmente estaba de tu lado pasara lo que pasara. Alice después de dejar el teléfono salió nuevamente de la habitación.

- ¿hola? – dije después de un momento, del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada

-_ ¡vaya!_ – sonreí al escuchar la voz sarcástica de mi amiga -_ ¡el famoso Edward ya tiene tiempo para los amigos que dejo abandonados!_

- Un gusto también Tanya le dije – mientras sonreía

- _Si yo no me comunico con ustedes, ni por su cabeza pasar levantar el auricular verdad_ – iba hablar echándole la culpa a mi hermana pero me gano – _no te preocupes que a Alice ya le di su buena regañada_

- Lo lamento Tanya pero hemos estado un poco ocupadas, y yo personalmente con mi cabeza a varias millas de aquí, pero… cuéntame ¿Qué tal están todos por alla?

Tanya pronto comenzó a describirme la vida de mis amigos y la suya… me entere de que por fin Garret le había pedido a Kate que fueran novios, reimos al recordar todos nuestros infructuosos intentos por juntar a ese par, para que lo único que funcionara fuera un zapato volando en un partido de futbol. Yo le platique de los chicos, y ella me dijo que ojala algún día los conociera; en toda la plática omití a Bella porque estaba seguro que aun por teléfono se daría cuenta de todo.

- _¿son todos tus amigos?_ – me pregunto Tanya – _no te falta Bella_

- ¿Qué…?¿cómo? – y pronto a mi mente llego el adorado nombre de mi hermana – Alice

- _Si, Alice, ella no ha omitido a ningún amigo, y según me doy cuenta al propósito_ – guardo silencio un momento supongo que pensando que decir – _ahora dime, ¿Por qué tu si?_

- Es complicado Tanya – le acabe diciendo – y no quiero hablar de ello

- _Está bien, Edward; sabes que no te presionare, pero te he dicho muy bien que no debes cerrarte ante los demás. Habla con Alice, es tu hermana; te comprenderá_

- Gracias Tanya – lo decía enserio – me gusto platicar contigo.

-_ A mí también Edward; ojala que nos veamos pronto_

_-_ Yo también espero lo mismo, sabes que puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras

- _Uhm, solo que tú me pagues mi pasaje hasta allá jajajaja_

- Ahh, creo que eso no será muy posible – comenzamos a bromear. Después de un rato de platicar, ella tuvo que colgar porque su padre por fin había llegado a casa.

- Nos vemos – me despedí y ella colgó el teléfono

No me había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a mis amigos, saber que ellos estaban bien, me alegro en buena parte. Salí del salón para ir a dejarle el teléfono a Alice; cuando llegue a su cuarto, ella iba saliendo.

- Alice, ten el teléfono

- Ok, oye ¿te puedes quedar aquí con Jasper un rato, papá no deja de llamarme y voy a ver que quiere.

- Si, está bien – entre a la habitación a la vez que ella bajaba las escaleras gritando "ya voy"

- Hola Jasper – lo salude

- Hola Edward – me miro – pensé que no estabas en tu casa, acabo de llegar y no te había visto

- Ah, si… estaba en el salón de música… ahh… pensando – le dije, según recordaba a él y a Emmett ya les había dicho que me gustaba Bella, cuando estábamos en el bar; pero estoy seguro que Bella no le había dicho nada del beso.

- Oh – contesto él - ¿Cómo estás?

- Ah bien, bien – le conteste rápidamente, creo que ese día debí de haber cerrado mi bocota

- Ok – ambos nos quedamos unos minutos en un silencio incomodo y justo cuando él iba a comenzar hablar me adelante

- Es que no sé porque las chicas son tan difíciles de entender – de mi boca salieron tan deprisa las palabras que ni siquiera me fije que decía, lo mire

- Está bien, se que Bella es tu amiga – continúe – pero es que en verdad, no comprendo él porque ella no se da cuenta de lo que siento por ella, a pesar de todo lo que le dije, y de lo que paso

- Ok, sí; se que ella quiere que seamos amigos, pero ¿Cómo? ¡Después de besarnos! No entiendo cómo es que ella cree que dejara de gustarme de un día para otro, y que para cuando me diga que jamás de los jamases me besaría, yo ni siquiera me sienta mal por eso.

- ¿Y cómo no me voy a sentir mal?, ¡por favor!, esas palabras le dan justo al orgullo!, ¿es que tan mal beso? – ahora que había empezado no podía detenerme, Jasper tenía una cara distante, sin embargo se notaba que analizaba mis palabras, cuando acabe de decirle lo que tenía guardado me deje caer en la cama

- ¿besaste a Bella? – dijo después de un silencio

- Nos besamos – le dije levantando mi vista – el día de la pijamada, ambos estábamos un poco tomados

- Y ella se disculpo contigo – afirmo, mientras yo asentía – Edward debes entenderla

- Es que no sé porque se disculpo, se supone que te disculpas cuando te arrepientes de algo, o sea que ella se arrepiente, mientras que yo estaba como un estúpido pensando que ese beso significaría para ella un poco de lo que significo para mí

- Edward estoy seguro que Bella no quiso lastimarte de esta manera

- ¿pero entonces porque me dijo todas esas cosas?

- Supongo que ella no sabe cómo actuar, es la primera vez que hace esto – me dijo

- Ella me dijo lo mismo

- Ah Bella – dijo Jasper como si hablara consigo mismo – no puedo creer que no se dé cuenta

- Creo que ha llegado la hora de que entremos en acción – lo dijo también para si mismo

- No Jasper – lo mejor sería detenerlo a tiempo antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa – es mejor que ustedes no se metan en esto

No pudo contestarme porque en ese momento entro mi hermana; pero cuando salía alcanzo a susurrar "ya nos encargaremos" salí de la habitación sin decir nada más; si Jasper era un poco parecido a mi hermana y lo sospechaba (por algo andaba con ella) algo me decía que no quería enterarme que era de lo que "se encargarían".

********FIN DEL CAPITULO********

**HOLA! pss aki les traigo el nuevo capi! seeee! cada vez acercándonos mas al final!, uhmm k piensan k pasara?**

**plis haganmelo saber en un lindo review!**

**gracias por leerme, y sobre todo akien me deja un coment! no saben cuanto se los agradezco!**

**las kiero!**

***LOQUIBELL**

***nany87**

***eviita cullen**

**el proximo capi, esta mas cerca de lo k se imaginan! no se desesperen!**

**besos vampiricos! **

_**Bella-Bere**_


	18. Aclarando las cosas

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**CAPITULO 18: Aclarando las cosas**

**EDWARD POV**

Al siguiente día no me apetecía mucho ir a clases; ver a Bella otra vez era como estarme provocando dolor; el verla era tan placentero, el hecho de al menos sentirla cerca me reconfortaba de una manera sorprendente, pero todos esos sentimientos y pensamientos se evaporarían cuando volviera a caer en la realidad de que ella no sentía por mí lo más mínimo.

Cuando llegue a nuestra primera clase ella ya estaba dentro; ¡fantástico! ¿Qué hacía? ¿Me sentaba a su lado y sufría por su indiferencia durante esta hora? O ¿sentarme en otro lado y sufrir por no poder sentirla cerca? No podía creer hasta que punto de comportamiento patético había llegado.

Decidí que era mejor sentarme a su lado, por lo menos sufriría con ella a mi lado.

- Hola – me saludo con una sonrisa en su boca, era obvio que lo que yo sufría ella ni siquiera se lo imaginaba

- Hola – le trate de sonreír pero creo que solo pude esbozar una mueca

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… bien… - le dije mirando al frente

- ¿en serio? – el tono de su voz parecía preocupante, o al menos eso quise pensar

- Si… - le sonreí para tranquilizarla

- Ok – ella también volteo a ver al frente

El profesor tardo otros cinco minutos en llegar pero ni ella ni yo dijimos nada en ese tiempo, y el resto de la hora ni siquiera volteamos a vernos. Cuando el profesor salió me apresure a recoger mis cosas para ya buscar a los chicos y estar lo más poco posible con Bella.

- Edward – me dijo ella de golpe levantándose de su asiento - ¿dime qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué? – la mire aparentando no comprender su pregunta

- Vamos, que no me creo que me digas la verdad – me miro entrecerrando los ojos

- Pues te la estoy diciendo – le volví a mentir – no me pasa nada Bella

- Pensé que confiabas en mi – me dijo y por un momento vi que su cara se contraía de dolor

- Es solo… - ¡vamos Edward escúpelo! Me dije a mi mismo – uhm… - estaba en una encrucijada, le decía que para mí el beso había sido mucho más que para ella o me quedaba callado – estoy preocupado

- ¿preocupado? – ok adopte algo peor a callar o hablar… mentir

- Ahh… sí… - le dije sin pensar en nada mas

- Preocupado ¿Por qué? – me pregunto, dispuesta a escucharme, mientras yo ni siquiera sabía que decirle

- Por una amiga – sentía que cada vez metía mas la pata pero ni siquiera podía pensar en que decir – ella me hablo y tiene problemas y pues… sus problemas son mis problemas

- Oh, ya veo – Bella se quedo un momento pensativa - ¿la quieres mucho?

- Sí – le dije, pensando en que si me pedía su nombre le daría el de Tanya, supongo que mi amiga no se enojara desde Alaska ¿no?

- Eres buen amigo – me dijo – lo siento si te moleste… solo quería que supieras que puedes contar conmigo

- Gracias… - le dije sintiéndome aliviado por haber salido del hoyo

- Y espero que los problemas de tu amiga, se solucionen – me sonrío para después darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta en busca de nuestros amigos

Sí, lo sé, era un completo cobarde y además mentiroso; pero aunque Bella me consideraba su amigo si ella me volvía a rechazar de esa manera yo ya no podría soportarlo y tendría que alejarme de ella por mi propio bienestar, y eso era lo último que se me antojaba.

Con Jasper ya no tuve la oportunidad de hablar en el transcurso del día para pedirle por favor que no se metiera entre Bella y yo, y que cualquier cosa que fuera hacer no la hiciera. Tal vez no fuera necesario, tal vez el entendería que debía dejar que nosotros mismos arregláramos nuestros problemas.

Claro que como algo no muy nuevo en estos días, me equivocaba de gran manera; ya que al final del día sus planes salieron a relucir y de una manera muy drástica y apoyado por Emmett, Rosalie y no dudaba que también por Alice.

- Ah por cierto Bella – le dijo Rosalie como si nada – Edward dice que la apuesta que perdiste la debes de cumplir el sábado - ¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo había dicho eso?, ¿ni siquiera había pensando en esa apuesta?

- ¿Qué? – Bella la miro por un momento sin entender, para después voltearme a ver, yo ni siquiera podía hablar por la impresión

- Sí creo que es de caballeros, en este caso dama pagar Bella – le dijo Emmett

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho Edward? – me pregunto directamente a mí, un poco molesta debía de admitir

- Ehh – fue mi grandiosa respuesta

- Pues porque a mi hermano se le había olvidado – dijo tranquilamente Alice, mientras Bella aun me miraba seriamente

- Bueno si no mal recuerdo la apuesta era de una acampada ¿no es cierto? – me pregunto Jasper y yo solo pude asentir – perfecto, este fin de semana será; van a tener suerte el pronóstico del clima es bueno, creo que la pasaran muy bien

- ¿pasaran? – ahora Bella volteo a verlo resentida - ¿ustedes también van a venir no es cierto?

- Lo lamento Bella – Emmett le sonrío – pero prácticamente no fue nuestra apuesta, si no de ustedes.

- No – Bella dijo molesta – ustedes también apostaron y perdieron – dijo señalando a Emmett y Jasper

- Bueno, pues mi osito pagara su apuesta a mi manera – Rosalie lo miraba cariñosamente

- Igual que Jazzy – Alice abrazo a Jasper mientras el solo sonreía apenado; ahora entendía su jueguito

- Lo siento – por fin hable – pero creo que es obvio que Bella no quiere ir, creo que lo mejor será olvidar la apuesta

- No es que quiera olvidar la apuesta Edward, la voy a pagar – me miro, supongo que pensó que había malinterpretado su resistencia a ir, bueno, tenía razón; supongo que lo último que deseaba era pasar tiempo conmigo – pero solo me pregunto el porqué los chicos no quieren ir.

- Si, la verdad creo que ustedes deberán de pagar la apuesta del mismo modo que nosotros – les dije – fue una apuesta grupal y debemos de ir todos.

- Tenemos que salir – me dijo mi hermana rápidamente – este fin vamos a salir

- Ah, perfecto – le dije cambiándole su juego – esperaremos hasta el fin de semana que puedan

- Sí – me apoyo Bella – la verdad por mí no está mal que esperemos otra semana mas

- ¡Muy bien! – los mire a todos – creo que la decisión está tomada los esperaremos hasta que ustedes puedan ir

Alice solo soltó un resoplido pero mascullo un "cancelare nuestros planes".

Muy bien, ahora todos íbamos en un silencio incomodo en el jepp de Emmett rumbo a... no tenía idea que parte del bosque, pero Emmett decía que podríamos acampar sin preocuparnos de que un oso se apareciera a mitad de la noche, y que además tenía paisajes hermosos. La verdad es que él era el único que parecía realmente contento con esta idea del campamento; mi hermana ni siquiera soportaba estar mucho tiempo en un jardín botánico por las alergias que tenia, toda la semana estuvo inventado excusas para que ni ella ni Jasper pudieran ir, pero excusa tras excusa no se las creía y mi respuesta siempre era la misma, o iban ellos también o no iba nadie. Jasper también iba incomodo por el enojo de mi hermana; a Emmett era el único al que no le importaba que Rosalie fuera maldiciendo durante todo el camino.

Y Bella… bueno Bella iba también sumamente aburrida, lo podía ver porque miraba a través de su ventanilla y suspiraba cada pocos minutos; y yo, bueno aunque a mi si me gustaba estar en la naturaleza y respirar aire puro, no dejaba de pensar en que esta no era una gran idea para ganar el corazón de Bella; ¿creo que hacer algo que molesta a la chica que te gusta? No hace que ganes puntos sino que pierdas.

Claro que me hubiera encantado poder venir ella y yo solos, pero en otras circunstancias de nuestra no relación; cuando ella viniera tan solo por el placer de acompañarme y no por que debía de ganar una apuesta.

Suspire otra vez… este sería un largo fin de semana.

- Edward, ¿Por qué suspiras? – me pregunto mi hermana con voz inocente, bien la conocía para saber que el motivo de su pregunta no era preocupación.

- ¿Qué? – cabecee de un lado a otro como no comprendiendo su pregunta, gire mi cabeza hacia Bella que había volteado a verme, un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron, al siguiente su vista regreso al cristal

- ¿Por qué no pones música Emmett? – le dije tratando de enfocar la atención en otra cosa, escuche varios "noooo" bajitos y un gruñido de Rosalie; no entendía el porqué.

- Fantástica idea Edward – me dijo sonriente Emmett – gracias por acordarme

- Creo que mejor no, Emm – le dijo cariñosamente Rose – creo que todos vamos muy bien así

- ¿Cómo crees? – le contesto Emmett - ¿quieres música verdad Edward?

- Sí, claro – le dije, no entendía el porqué me veían como si quisieran matarme, era solo música ¿no?

Emmett asintió contento y prendió su estéreo, en ese momento me di cuenta del porque el enojo de mis amigos; la música de Emmett era la de los años setenta, era la musica que menos me gustaba y creo que mis amigos concordaban conmigo.

- Tenias que hablar Edward – me dijo Jasper mientras recargaba pesadamente su cabeza en el asiento

- No hay nada como las clásicas, ¿verdad Edward? – Emmett me miro a través del espejo retrovisor y yo lo único que pude hacer fue una mueca intento de sonrisa. Había pensando ¿que el fin de semana sería largo?, no creo que lo fuera más de lo que lo sería este viaje.

Después de las 4 horas más largas de mi vida, cuando por fin creí que moriría antes de que llegáramos al campamento. Emmett se metió en un camino rocoso, y veinte minutos después estábamos en el paraíso, o en algún lugar cercano. **(1)**

Todos bajamos del carro con una expresión de asombro en nuestros rostros, porque pues aunque viniéramos de lugares donde la naturaleza es la que reina el ambiente, este lugar los superaba con creces.

Estábamos en un claro, que se encontraba frente a un rio con el agua mas cristalina que había visto nunca, para que después al otro lado de este, el bosque lo recubriera todo, teníamos una genial vista del bosque que se extendía mas allá de lo que nuestra visión nos lo permitía; montañas rodeaban el prado y para hacerlo aun más perfecto, el cielo estaba medianamente despejado, dando una ligera sensación de calor.

Me di cuenta como Bella se había quedando más que cualquiera de nosotros viendo ese hermoso paisaje, se acerco al rio y yo me acerque a ella mientras contemplaba el agua clara.

- Hermoso, no es cierto – le dije para romper el hielo

- Completamente – dijo Bella sonriendo – si Emmett me hubiera comentado que conocía este lugar no se lo hubiera creído

- ¡a desempacar! – grito contento Emmett, así que Bella se dio la vuelta mientras jalaba ligeramente de mi brazo para ir donde Emmett

Ese ligero toque me dio la explicación nuevamente que necesitaba para alejarme un poco de ella, con un solo toque ella había logrado que por mi columna vertebral pasaran mil corrientes eléctricas; me di cuenta que la sensación que tenia cada vez que la tocaba tal vez no se fuera nunca. Mi ánimo cayó rápidamente.

Después de media hora de pelearnos con las casas de campañas, y con los instructivos, por fin pudimos armar un refugio más o menos decente; como solo nos quedaríamos esa noche y mañana partiríamos al comienzo de la tarde, Jasper propuso que nadáramos un rato; así que de pronto nos encontrábamos todos jugando dentro del agua.

Ni las chicas ni nosotros habíamos llevado ropa para nadar, así que todos nadamos con los pantalones remangados hasta las rodillas; Rosalie se quedo solamente en bóxer para delicia de Emmett supongo, y mi hermana que pensaba hacer lo mismo desistió de su intento cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de advertencia que le di. Y Bella – aunque me hubiera encantado poder ver nuevamente esas piernas que tenia – también opto por nadar con pantalones.

Cuando salimos de nadar, estaba a punto de atardecer; así que los chicos y yo nos dedicamos a buscar leña por los alrededores

- ¿te la pasas bien Edward? – me pregunto Jasper

- Si, la verdad sí – le conteste – no pensé que el lugar estuviera tan increíble

- ¿verdad que si? – dijo sonriente Emmett – logre convencer a Jasper que no me creía

- Vamos hermano – Jasper le dio un ligero golpe en su hombro – no es que no te creyera, pero tú a veces tienes una idea algo equivocada de lo que se considera increíble.

- Dime algo en lo que haya pasado así? – lo reto Emmett mientras recogía un leño

- ¿Recuerdas hace año y medio? – ante la negación de Emmett, Jasper siguió – cuando íbamos a conocer el mejor club de striptease de la ciudad y acabamos llegando a un bar en donde tuvimos suerte de salir vivos y sin ninguna infección

- Jajaja – se rio fuertemente Emmett mientras yo hacia una nota mentalmente – no salir a ningún bar con Emmett – un ligero error de calculo

- Pues yo la verdad no prefiero volver a cometer ningún error de esos

Comenzamos a reír con fuerza los tres, platicamos aventuras que habíamos tenido cada uno, ellos obviamente a veces se reían de recuerdos en común; pero después viendo mi confusión me explicaban. Después de unos cuantos minutos en silencio Emmett nos soltó una confesión que ninguno de nosotros esperaba.

- Le voy a pedir a Rosalie que se case conmigo – dijo de repente, y siguió caminando mientras Jasper y yo nos quedábamos estaticos y con los ojos abiertos como platos

- ¿escucha…? – Emmett se volteo a vernos cuando se dio cuenta que no caminábamos - ¿están bien?

- Ah, ¿Qué dijiste Emmett? – Jasper fue el primero en reaccionar - ¿te vas a casar con Rosalie?

- Pues falta que se lo pida, pero si me acepta, sí – dijo Emmett aun confundido de que no estuviéramos felicitándolo. Reaccione lo más rápido que pude.

- Pues ¡felicidades! – le dije mientras dejaba los leños a un lado y lo estrechaba en un fraternal abrazo

- Gracias Edward – me sonrío Emmett – solo espero que me acepte

- Lo hará – le contesto Jasper, mientras también lo abrazaba – disculpa hermano por reaccionar así, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa; ¡felicidades!

- Gracias Jasper

- Bueno, y ¿cuando se lo piensas pedir?

- No lo sé – Emmett se rasco la cabeza – estoy pensando en que se lo podría pedir mañana, durante un paseo que demos

- ¿mañana? – le dije sorprendido

- Sí la verdad ya le quería preguntar esto desde hace tiempo, pero temía que su reacción fuera a ser mala

- ¿y cómo es que estas seguro ahora? – le pregunto Jasper

- Ah, porque Bells me ayudo – la sola mención de su nombre provoco que mi interior tuviera una sacudida - le pedí como favor que le preguntara algunas cosas a Rose, y ella ya ha averiguado lo que necesito.

- Oh, pues en verdad te felicito – le dijo nuevamente Jasper – avísanos cuando sepas, hay que empezarte a organizar una buena despedida de soltero

El resto de nuestro recorrido fue entre bromas que hacíamos y planes sobre la despedida de soltero de Emmett.

Esa misma noche frente a la fogata, contamos unas cuantas historias de terror; la que más me asusto fue una que conto Rosalie; quede temblando como niña pero no se lo dije a nadie, Emmett y Jasper estaban igual que yo. Después Emmett para relajar el ambiente conto una historia sacada de una película, que entre risas acabo contando.

Esa noche me hubiera gustado estar al lado de ella mientras estábamos frente al fuego, si tenía frio me hubiera gustado abrazarla, si tenía miedo tranquilizarla; pero cuidando mi salud mental decidí sentarme frente a ella.

Jasper y yo nos quedamos en una casa de campaña, mientras que Alice compartía la suya con Bella y Emmett y Rosalie tenían la propia.

Esa noche Jasper me aconsejo hablar con Bella, me dijo que todos notaban la distancia que había entre nosotros, y que aunque Bella no dijera nada esta situación también era incomoda para ella. Lo pensé toda la noche y decidí que Jasper tenía razón, debería de dejar de comportarme como niño pequeño y hablar claro con Bella.

La ocasión llego a la otra mañana, donde nuestros amigos nuevamente "ayudándome" nos dejaron solos a propósito, ya que cada quien fue a una "caminata", alegaron que no podíamos ir ya que era para parejas solamente.

- ¿Cómo la estas pasando? – le pregunte acercándome a ella que estaba sentada frente al rio con los pies dentro del agua mientras admiraba el hermoso paisaje

- Bien – respondió sinceramente mientras me sonreía, llegue y me senté a su lado – me hubiera gustado ir a ese "recorrido" con ellos, pero creo que interferiría con sus planes

- Creo que son algo obvios ¿no te parece?

- Sí – sonrío – me gusta que se preocupen por mí, pero les he dicho una y otra vez que puedo arreglar las cosas sola y no me hacen caso

- Sobre eso… - era obvio que la plática ya era de nosotros, así que mejor la comenzaba de una vez, pero ella me interrumpió.

- ¿Sabes?... – sonrío amargamente – aun no entiendo tu actitud

- Bella… - le hable pero ella siguió hablando

- O sea, pensé que ya habíamos aclarado los problemas entre nosotros Edward, pensé que nuestra amistad estaba bien pero creo que me equivoque

- Bella yo…

- Pensé que al principio tu cambio de actitud era por algún problema y por eso te di tu espacio, no hice preguntas; ya que me contarías cuando quisieras contarme – se cayó un momento pero después continuo – me di cuenta tarde, que el problema que tienes es conmigo; ya que le hablas a todos como antes excepto a mí.

- Bella, lo lamento – le dije sinceramente – pero es que no sé cómo actuar

- ¡¿y crees que yo sí? – me exclamo - ¿crees que ando besando a todos por igual?

- No Bella – le dije rápidamente – no se trata de eso

- Pero es que quiero que entiendas que yo en verdad lamento lo que paso ese día Edward, en verdad… no debí de haberlo hecho – en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, una llama de furia creció en mi; se arrepentía y no dejaba de decirlo

- Te arrepientes, ya lo sé – le dije enojado – te escuche la primera vez

- Nuestra amistad ha cambiado Edward – dijo en voz baja – y tal vez no vuelva a ser la misma nunca mas

- Eso es obvio Bella – le dije ácidamente – porque tú tal vez te arrepientas de ese beso pero yo no

- Edward yo no… - volteo a verme con los ojos cristalinos

- Tu no lo volverías hacer – la interrumpí – te dije que ya lo escuche la primera vez; pero discúlpame si para mi ese beso significo más que para ti

- Yo no sabía eso Edward – me dijo atropelladamente

- ¿Qué no lo sabías? – me reí – Bella, una semana antes te había dicho que estaba enamorado de ti!, pensaste que el amor que siento por ti se evaporo en una semana?, tal vez eso te pueda ocurrir a ti Bella, pero no a mí.

- Es que Edward yo no… - me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¡Ya lo sé! – grite – ya sé que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi! Y que solo soy un idiota que se hace falsas ilusiones cuando la chica que le gusta lo besa y al día siguiente se arrepiente de lo que hizo

- Yo no me arrepiento – me dijo en voz baja que apenas y la escuche, me quede callado – bueno… lamento lo de ese beso porque creo que nuestra amistad se acabo, pero el beso en sí no lo lamento

- Tú me diste a entender eso – le dije también en voz baja – cuando hablamos

- No Edward – ella negó con la cabeza – lo único que quería ese día es que no pensaras algo erróneo de mi, y que pudiera conservarte como amigo, se que te gusto; pero no estoy preparada para una relación

- ¿pero quién está preparado Bella?, no hay un lugar donde enseñen como amar

- Lo lamento – me dijo tras un segundo de silencio

- Dime que no sientes nada por mi – la mire a los ojos – dímelo y me alejo completamente de ti

- No quiero que te alejes – unas pequeñas lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas – pero no voy a estar contigo, no te lastimare por tratar de protegerte

- Bella, deja eso a mi decisión – le sostuve la cara entre mis manos – deja que sea el tiempo quien diga si lo nuestro puede o no acabar bien.

- No se puede así Edward – me dijo ella negando con la cabeza – he lastimado a todos los chicos anteriormente por pensar de esa manera; no lo hare también contigo

- Bella… - me acerque a ella lentamente – no se puede amar sin haber sufrido nunca, yo quiero tomar ese riesgo… tú vales cualquier riesgo.

Uní mis labios nuevamente a los de ella, en un beso tierno donde le trataba de mostrar todos los sentimientos que sentía por ella. Donde le pedía el que ella también se arriesgara, después de unos segundos pedí permiso para invadir su boca y ella me lo concedió aun con eso el beso era tierno, nadie luchaba por el control, solo nos dejábamos arrastrar en un lento vaivén donde el aire nos llevara.

No sé cuanto duro el beso, minutos, horas, días; no lo sabía y no me importaba menos, besarla era una de las mejores cosas que había sentido, además el saber que ella no se arrepentía del beso que me había dado antes me ponía muy feliz.

- Se mi novia… por favor – le susurre cuando nos separamos unos milímetros, yo aun sostenía su rostro entre mis manos

- No… - mi mundo se derrumbo – lo lamento Edward… pero yo no tomare ese riesgo – mis manos poco a poco dejaron su rostro y cayeron a cada uno de mis costados

- Creo que lo mejor será que cada uno tome un camino diferente – me dijo cuando se separo completamente de mí, yo no podía decirle nada – por favor, no vuelvas hacerlo, y aléjate de mí.

Se levanto del pasto y se dirigió a su casa de campaña; mientras yo no dejaba de mirar el agua y mis pies dentro de ella; analizando palabra por palabra lo que me había dicho y dejando que las lagrimas que no habían salido cuando ella estaba aquí se desbordaran de mis ojos sin ningún impedimento.

***********FIN DEL CAPITULO**********

**(1) Hay una foto del lugar que trate de describir en mi perfil... para kien kiera checarla! ;)**

**hola! bueno, como se dieron cuenta tarde mucho menos en actualizar! jejeje y es k la verdad es que estos capis estan saliendo solitos... supongo k es pork ya se exactamente el final...**

**ok, se k tal vez kerran matarme después de este capi... pero todo pasa por algo, ahh en el siguiente capi haremos sufrir un poco a Bella, jejeje para k vean k Edward no es el unico k sufre! ah pobre de mi Edward... eyy pero recuerden k de k hay final feliz! lo hay! jejeje**

**muchas gracias por los reviews chicas en serio, las aprecio un monton! **

***eviita cullen**

***nany87**

***Dennisse-Cullen-Pattinson**

**un beso vampirico para cada una!**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	19. Amistad

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**CAPITULO 19: Amistad**

**BELLA POV**

¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Cuál era mi maldito problema?; había lastimado a Edward y eso era lo que precisamente quería evitar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de cobarde?, ¿por qué simplemente no arriesgarme y dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar?

No entendía que era lo que me había llegado a convertir en esto, en esta Bella que le temía a las relaciones; que le temía a enamorarse, a dejar que la quieran. No podía creer que de mis relaciones pasadas esto era lo único que hubiera conseguido, me negaba a aceptar que esta sería mi vida de ahora en adelante.

Tenía que hacer algo para remediarla, encontrar una salida; ¿pero cómo? Había echado a perder las cosas con Edward, se que lo lastime profundamente y no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo reparar ese mal.

Ayer regresamos del campamento y aun recordaba la mirada de él cuando le dije que me dejara de hablar. La cara se me caería de vergüenza mañana cuando lo viera en la escuela, me había arrepentido al instante de lo que dije, pero no tuve el valor suficiente de darme la vuelta y retractarme de mis palabras.

Era obvio que si quería cambiar mi vida tenía que empezar remediando las cosas con Edward; ¿Qué si me gustaba? Claro que me gustaba y ¡mucho! Y ahora que estaba en la soledad de mi habitación con solo mis pensamientos haciéndome compañía podía admitirlo, ahora podía decir que si quería una relación con él. Pero no entendía por qué en el momento que me lo pidió no pude decir que sí; definitivamente algunas veces la estupidez me salía a flote.

Muy bien lo que tenía que hacer mañana al comenzar las clases era hablar con Edward y disculparme por las cosas que le dije, tal vez si tenía a la suerte de mi lado él me perdonaría y podría continuar con la siguiente parte de mi plan que sería conquistar ahora yo a Edward.

Bueno viéndolo de ese lado mi plan realmente no resultaba tan complicado ¿cierto?

Debía de aprender a cerrar la boca conmigo misma en algunas ocasiones, definitivamente platicarme mis propios planes solo los arruinaba.

Estaba en mi tercera clase de hoy y aun no había podido hablar con Edward, en la primera clase él llego unos segundos antes que el profesor y aparte de no dirigirme ni siquiera una mirada se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de mi. Cuando termino la clase y nuestros amigos llegaron a buscarnos, comenzó a seguir al profesor alegando que tenía que hablar con el acerca de un trabajo pendiente; ni los chicos ni yo nos creímos eso, y estaba segura que a esta altura ya todos ellos sabían acerca de lo que pasaba entre Edward y yo. Emmett y Jasper no abordaron el tema para nada lo cual agradecí completamente, aunque estaba segura que tarde o temprano tendría una plática muy seria con ambos. Rosalie, solo me preguntaba si estaba bien; lo cual apreciaba pero deseaba que ya dejara de hacerlo, debía de darse cuenta que yo no era la buena del cuento. Y Alice… bueno Alice es otra historia, después de todo Edward es su hermano, comprendía absolutamente la mirada furiosa que le descubría dándome de vez en cuando y por lo tanto no me atrevía a mirarla mucho tiempo.

Trate de hablar con Edward entre clases en dos ocasiones, pero el pasaba por mi lado como si ni siquiera me viera, y con la sola excepción de la mirada que me dirigió cuando el profesor me pregunto no note ninguna otra más.

Debía de esforzarme un poco más si lo que quería era tener un tiempo a solas con él para poder hablar.

Bueno creo que no me esforcé lo suficiente, ya que no logre nada de lo que me había propuesto. No pude hablar con Edward en ninguna de nuestras clases ni siquiera en nuestra hora libre ya que con tanta distracción este fin de semana había olvidado un trabajo que nos habían dejado, así que aproveche ese tiempo para hacerlo. Había planeado interceptar a Edward en la salida al final de clases pero Jasper me dijo que Edward no había ido a su última clase, al parecer solo su hermana sabia la causa de su prisa por salir de clases.

El resto de la tarde me debatí entre ir o no a su casa hablar con él, pero con lo cobarde que soy no lo hice, en su lugar me quede planeando como lo abordaría mañana en la escuela; por mi cabeza pasaron los escenarios más locos, desde el clima hasta una invasión alienígena. Ninguno me convenció mucho.

Por la noche me hablo Emmett y Jasper, sí, los dos al mismo tiempo; mientras uno me regañaba el otro me consolaba e intercambiaban papeles cada minuto.

_- Bella ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?_

_- Emmett creo que Bella sabe lo que hizo_

_- Pero es que eso es herir el ego de un hombre Jasper_

_- Pero pues recuerda que quedamos en que no le reclamaríamos nada_

_- Chicos, se lo que hice y quiero solucionarlo_

_- ¿solucionarlo?, ¿Cómo lo harás?_

_- No lo sé, encontrare una manera_

_- Bella no es por apurarte ni nada, pero Alice está furiosa_

_- Pues si está furiosa Jasper deja que ella sola se contente_

_- Pero Emmett, Alice enojada no me conviene_

_- Pues no me interesa, a Bella no le puede hacer eso, esta bien que Edward sea su hermano, pero Bells es nuestra mejor amiga desde hace mucho_

_- Si… lo sé… lo siento Bella_

_- No te preocupes Jasper te entiendo y lo tratare de arreglar pronto_

_- Pero… ¿Cómo que pedir disculpas por besar alguien…? O sea tan mal besa?_

_- Emmett no…_

_- Es que Bella y luego rechazarlo doble vez! Yo se que no soy gay, pero escucho comentarios, y pues varias chicas están flechadas por Edward_

_- Es que ese no es problema Emmett_

_- Bella ya hablamos del tema de Mike, y no lo quiero sacar otra vez_

_- Emmett no le digas eso a Bella, Mike fue un error, y todos cometemos errores._

_- Pero pues es que Bella debes de saber que no todas las relaciones son así_

_- Si Emmett… creo que ya debo de colgar_

_- Bella estamos aconsejándote… no nos puedes dejar colgados a Emmett y a mi_

_- Jasper, Bella tiene muchas cosas que pensar… descansa hermosa, hablamos luego_

_- Si, gracias Emmett, hablamos luego_

_- Está bien Isabella, pero todavía no hemos terminado_

_- Yo también te quiero Jazz_

_- Yo también chaparra, cuídate y hasta mañana_

_- Hasta mañana_

Y por fin colgué, ¡wow! Esta era una de las llamadas más raras que había tenido con ese par; bueno creo que en conclusión, me apoyan en lo que haga, Jasper quiere que solucione esto rápido, y Emmett que no lastime el ego de Edward.

¡Muy bien Isabella!, mañana cuando llegue a la facultad lo primero que hare será arreglar las cosas, ¡vamos! ¡Yo puedo!. Sé que sonaba patética, pero me debía de dar valor a mi misma o nunca me atrevería.

Mi entusiasmo no disminuyo en el transcurso del camino, esperaba poder hablar con Edward antes de comenzar la clase, pero si no lo lograba definitivamente lo haría al final, pero de que hablaría con él, hablaría! O me dejaba de llamar Isabella Swan!

Cuando entre al salón, mi vista se traslado al lugar que siempre ocupaba y al que últimamente ocupaba junto a Edward, el estaba sentado sonriendo; me acerque a paso veloz a su lado, este era el momento, aun faltaban alrededor de quince minutos para que iniciara la clase y tenía algo de tiempo para hablar con el.

Cuando estaba a dos metros de él, sonrío en dirección contraria y no fue hasta que me di cuenta que era rodeado por un par de brazos que vi que la sonrisa que él tenía en su cara iba dirigida a la persona que estaba a su lado, en mi lugar debo decir.

Quede paralizada en ese lugar y un segundo antes de la cabeza de Edward girara en mi dirección me di la vuelta y aparentando que le hablaba a Rebecca me senté a su lado, un par de sillas atrás de Edward. ¿Quién carajos era esa chica? Y peor aún, ¿Qué oso estuve a punto de cometer? Me dije a mi misma que no debía de emitir juicios precipitadamente.

Pero ¿Quién era?, y por que trataba tan amigablemente a Edward, el brazo que ella había puesto alrededor de los hombros de Edward aun seguía ahí y parecía que no tenía intenciones de quitarlo. Edward no parecía que le molestase eso, de hecho le sonreía y platicaba animosamente con ella, él me vio tan solo un segundo donde su sonrisa se borro instantáneamente pero después volteo a ver a su acompañante y sonrío nuevamente.

Toda la hora me quebré la cabeza tratando de imaginar quien era esa chica, en mi vida la había visto; estaba segura que no estudiaba aquí, así que la única posibilidad es que fuera nueva o que fuera una amiga de Edward de Alaska. Increíblemente hermosa pero amiga.

Cuando la clase acabo, guarde mis cosas en silencio y despacio; la idea de hablar con Edward se había ido al pozo y no quería admitirlo pero estaba esperando a que ellos salieran del salón para poder salir yo, cuando por fin salieron – la chica debo decir que se colgó del brazo de Edward – un respiro salió de mí, no sé si fue de alivio o desesperación. Muy bien ahora tenía que irme a cambiar el nombre, no lo sé tal vez debía de tener uno que me describiera mejor, tal vez "cobarde estúpida" no se escuchaba tan mal.

¿Cómo se había podido descontrolar tanto así mi vida en una hora?, de estar segura de hablar con Edward había cambiado a querer meterme en el agujero mas grande que encontrara y no salir jamás!. Mi suerte no podía ir peor.

Debía de callarme, ¿mi suerte no podía ir peor?, hoy era el día de las equivocaciones porque justo cuando salía del aula, Edward y mis demás amigos me esperaban afuera, Alice y esta chica – por no saber el nombre la llamare "garrapata de Edward" – tenían una enorme sonrisa clavada en sus caras, la sonrisa de Emmett y Jasper era de preocupación y un poco de enojo y la de Rose era totalmente de pena y preocupación; de Edward no pude saberlo porque en ningún momento me miro, parece que las agujetas de sus tenis eran mucho más entretenido porque no los dejo de ver en ningún momento.

Bueno, si había algo que sabía hacer era mostrar una cara de póquer ante las situaciones de verdad tensas; me estaba derrumbando por dentro pero no dejaría que me vieran así. Sonreí y les musite un "hola", Alice que no me conocía tan bien como los chicos no se dio cuenta de mi mentira y puso una cara de desconcierto, pero rápidamente se recompuso y sonrío más abiertamente, se acerco veloz hasta mi.

- Hola Bella – me tomo de la mano y jalo en su dirección - ¿ya conoces a Tanya?

- ¿Tanya? – pregunte incrédula – no, lo siento

- Así que tu eres Bella – me miro con atención – eres quien me faltaba por conocer

- Ah sí – respondí algo lento – pero ah… ¿Quién eres?

- Edward… - Tanya sonrío y vio a Edward – ¿no le platicaste de mi? ¡Qué mal amigo eres! – ok, ok, dijo amigo, dijo amigo

- Ah Tanya es una amiga nuestra de Alaska – respondió Edward mirándome – nos vino a visitar por unos días

- Oh – fue lo único que pude decir

- ¿Qué te puedo decir Bella? – ella volvió a mirarme y sonreírme, no me gustaba para nada que lo hiciera – los extrañaba y estoy segura que ellos también

- Claro que si Tanya – dijo inmediatamente Alice – Edward no dejaba de hablar de ti, y de cuantas ganas tenia de verte

- Lo sé – las dos se rieron mientras que la cara de Edward se ponía aun mas roja de lo que se ponía la mía.

Yo no podía salir aun del asombro, aunque hubieran dicho "amigos" era claro que la chica no sentía únicamente amistad por Edward, ¿y él?, ¿acaso también sentía algo por ella?, y si ese no era el caso, porque no había negado lo que dijo Tanya _garrapata_? Yo sonreí, pero me aleje de ellos y me fui de lado de Emmett, no sabía porque pero su tamaño siempre me daba seguridad ante cualquier situación. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento comenzarían a salir lágrimas de mis ojos y no quería que Edward, ni su hermana ni su amiga me vieran.

Emmett me rodeo con sus brazos y yo pude volver a respirar, hasta ahí me di cuenta que caminábamos en dirección a la cafetería. Edward y Tanya iban caminando hasta delante, el se veía serio pero ella iba casi queriendo saltar; atrás de ellos vi que iban Alice y Jasper, no hablaban ni se miraban entre si y en un momento mi vista capturo un movimiento de Alice queriendo tocar la mano de Jasper pero que el rechazo inmediatamente, él debía de ir muy molesto para hacer eso casi frente a nosotros, ya que rara vez no se comportaba como caballero; Rose charlaba aparentemente animada con Emmett, pero me di cuenta que solo era por apariencias ya que aunque Emmett le contestaba entre risas, el brazo que tenía alrededor mío me seguía sujetando con firmeza.

Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a la cafetería, Rosalie me detuvo

- Bella ¿me acompañas a sacar unas copias? – me dijo Rose seria, yo solo asentí

Emmett relajo su brazo y permitió que Rose me sacara de ahí, a pesar de no querer hacerlo no pude evitar voltear atrás y solo me di cuenta de cómo Emmett empujaba a Jasper hacia dentro de la cafetería mientras este miraba en mi dirección, le sonreí para tratar de calmarlo; pero creo que la mueca que hice no fue del todo convincente.

Rosalie me llevo a los jardines del lado este, a esta hora no había nadie alrededor; cuando llegamos a una banca me sentó a su lado y solo me abrazo. No sé en qué momento fue que comencé a llorar, Rosalie no me decía nada solo me abrazaba. No podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando en este momento, nunca había llorado en la escuela; ni siquiera cuando me sentí fatal por Mike había hecho esto, esa vez me había esperado hasta que llegue a mi departamento para llorar, pero ahora parecía que definitivamente no podía dejar de llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos sentadas en esa banca, cuando por fin me empecé a calmar, Rose hablo.

- ¿te sientes mejor? – yo asentí – lo lamento Bella, Alice no debió de haber hecho esto

- No, está bien – le dije – ella no sabe lo que siento por él, ella solo esta actuando como su hermana

- ¿te duele mucho?

- Un poco –admití – creo que es mas asombro que nada

- Pero Bella ellos no son nada, tú los oíste "amigos" dijeron

- Rose – la mire - ¿en verdad crees que ella actúa como solo una amiga?

- Bueno, no, pero Edward… - comenzó a decirme

- Edward no ha negado nada, el se ve realmente feliz de que ella haya venido

- Bella, Edward está enamorado de ti – me dijo seriamente – tú más que nadie debe saberlo

- Si… tal vez… - le dije en un susurro

- Sé que querías arreglar las cosas con el Bells – comenzó a decir – pero estas segura que lo que sientes ahorita no son celos?

- ¿celos? – le dije – quería arreglar las cosas Rose, porque me arrepiento de cómo actúe con él, y de las cosas que le dije y…

- ¿y?

- Y porque creo que siento algo por él, y quería arriesgarme; pero creo que me decidí muy tarde

- No Bella – Rosalie casi grito – aun no es tarde

- Rose, ya no pienso lastimar a Edward mas, y si él quiere ver a su amiga Tanya de otra manera yo debo decirle que no se sienta incomodo conmigo.

- No Bella – Rose me sacudió – no debes darte por vencida

- Por favor no te enojes con Alice – le dije – comprende que Edward es su hermano, a mi me conoce de hace unos meses…

- Pero…

- Pero nada, yo soy muy afortunada por que los tengo a ustedes como amigos, pero sé que Alice y Edward son buenos y no creo que los problemas entre Edward y yo deban afectar nuestra amistad.

A Rose no le quedo más que asentir; la verdad aunque me sintiera como mierda, lo último que quería era causar más problemas entre nosotros, sabía que Jasper jamás se había enamorado como lo hizo de Alice y ella también se veía muy enamorada de él, no era justo que por tener diferencias conmigo se alejara de mi amigo.

Hasta el momento que vi a Tanya abrazando a Edward me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Edward iba más allá que un gusto, ya que mas que celos era otra cosa la que sentía que se rompía en mi interior. Quería a Edward, en este tiempo había llegado a quererlo como no recordaba querer a nadie más; pero como le dije a Rosalie, definitivamente no interferiría en nada más. Ya no.

El resto de la mañana se me hizo más fácil soportar a Tanya garrapata, ya que el asombro había pasado, ahora en su lugar estaba soportando los celos de ver como se le mantuvo pegada todo el tiempo, Edward me di cuenta que trataba de alejarse un poco de ella o tratar de permanecer serio pero había momentos en los que fracasaba totalmente y reía abiertamente con ella.

Los chicos al parecer se calmaron un poco, la tensión aun se sentía en el aire, y más aun entre Alice y Jasper, ella ya no participaba en las bromas de Tanya y cuando me miraba solo se limitaba a sonreír tímidamente.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Tanya insistió en ir a un lugar de moda a divertirse un rato pero Emmett, Rose y Jasper se negaron argumentando los exámenes próximos, así que los únicos que la acompañarían serian Alice y Edward, no pude evitar que eso me pusiera aun más celosa.

Nos despedimos, de Edward no me despedí; iba a hablar con él pero sería hasta que estuviera más calmada, en este momento de mi boca podía salir cualquier estupidez. Los chicos se ofrecieron acompañarme a mi casa, y negarme me resulto imposible, en el recorrido pasamos por la cafetería que nos había tenido como clientes desde que entramos en primer año y después de insistir unos minutos no pude negarme a tomarme un café con ellos.

La tarde paso entre bromas y risas, no hablamos del tema; en ningún momento de la tarde mencionamos a Edward o Alice, fue como si estos últimos meses no hubieran pasado y solo nosotros cuatro fuéramos amigos. Al final de la tarde una sonrisa autentica adornaba mi rostro, en verdad adoraba a mis amigos.

Estaba decidida a que esto no me afectara más, si, debía de aprender de mis errores; para la próxima vez que llegara un chico a mi vida, no tendría miedo, me arriesgaría, arriesgarse es vivir y eso es lo que haría. Pero ahora por lo mientras no dejaría que este lio con Edward me deprimiera como lo hacían mis antiguas relaciones, tenia los mejores amigos y ellos no se merecían el sufrir cuando me veían sufrir a mí.

Me costó algo sacarlos de mi apartamento, pero cuando por fin lo logre, me tire en la cama, la verdad es que se me antojaba demasiado dormir; este día había sido muy cansado y necesitaba recobrar energías para poder hablar con Edward.

Entre sueños escuche como el timbre de mi apartamento sonaba, al principio no le hice caso, pero el sonido se volvió tan insistente que tuve que levantarme abrir; aun estaba media grogui por mi siesta pero todo se esfumo de repente cuando abrí la puerta, casi me caigo sobre mi trasero cuando vi a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta de mi apartamento mirándome intensamente.

- Hola Bella, ¿podemos hablar?

**********FIN DEL CAPITULO**********

**HOLa!**

**k les parecio? les gusto? lamento haber tardado en publicar, pero este mes no fue lo k se dice el mejor, perdí a alguien muy importante en mi vida y se siente horrible... buenooo no kiero contagiarles mi tristeza asi k mejor me callo y vamos a temas mas amenos.**

**k les dije? creen k ya hice sufrir a Bells o aun le falta? kien sera kien la haya ido a ver? adivinan?**

**AVISO: buenoooo, esta idea me surgío mientras leia algunos reviews k me dejan... no se si saben pero esta historia es la primera k he escrito, bueno la primera k publike aki en FF, y como lo he dicho en capis anteriores le tengo un cariño especial y en verdad no saben como agradesco sus reviews! se k no son muchos pero creo k eso me facilita un poco lo k kiero hacer... bueno aki va... hay chicas k me han dejado reviews en varios capis y unos desde el principio... asi k mi manera de agradecerles por el tiempo k se toman en hacerlo o el tiempo k me han seguido, es... chan chan... hacerles un one shot a cada una!**

**ok la idea aun esta cociendose y lo hare, solo me faltan concretar algunos detalles, pero lo mas seguro es k sean 5 one shot´s los k haga... les debo decir k elegirlas kedara a mi criterio xk pss yo me doy cuenta de como me dejaron los reviews... los one los haria al finalizar esta historia a la cual aviso k le kedan 2 capis y un posible epilogo. el one shot lo van a decidir ustedes... como kieran k sea (siempre y cuando la pareja principal sea Edward/Bella) pero del ranking k kieran... la historia k kieran k me base... todo eso... asi k si en los proximos días o capis me estare comunicando con ustedes para k me manden sus propuestas... y si alguna de ustedes cree k se merece un one shot, pero no tiene cuenta en FF, haga el favor de dejarme su correo, y yo me comunicare... bueno si tienen alguna duda haganmela saber...**

**bueno gracias por leerme! y aun mas por dejarme review!**

**cuidense y besos vampiricos!**

***Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**

***DanielaLove186**

***PaaOo**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	20. Sin miedos

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**CAPITULO: SIN MIEDO**

**BELLA POV**

De todas las personas que me imagine podrían ser, nunca hubiera pensado que ella estaría aquí; y es que además de eso ¿Cómo es que Tanya sabía donde vivía?

- ¿Hola? – dije aun confundida y vi sobre su hombro si no venía con nadie mas

- Solo vengo yo – sonrío – ¿si crees que podamos platicar un ratito?

- Ah… sí… pasa… - le dije tratando de recomponerme, no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que se proponía

- Lamento si te moleste – se volteo para decirme después de que entro en mi departamento, el rostro avergonzado que tenia me indicaba que en verdad lo lamentaba

- Ah… no… no te preocupes, no estaba haciendo nada – me rasque mi cabeza confundida – ah… disculpa que te lo pregunte, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Puedo sentarme – me dijo y yo quite mi mochila que tenia sobre el sofá y me senté junto a ella – gracias

- Bueno… - continuo – vine primero a pedirte disculpas… la forma en la que actué hoy no fue la mejor y menos sabiendo tu pasado con Edward – yo me quede helada, ¿Qué tanto sabia ella? – y segundo a pedirte que por favor no te molestes con Alice, yo la convencí de actuar así; esta muy triste por pensar que te lastimo

- Ah… no, no estoy molesta con ella – le dije inmediatamente, mas no negué sus palabras de que me lastimo, pues eso sí lo hizo – y no entiendo por qué quieres pedirme disculpas

- Mira Bella… - me dijo mientras se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza – yo no soy así como actué con Edward, la verdad el comportarme como una garrapata todo el día con él, fue algo planeado

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte – ¿Edward hizo eso a propósito? – no podía creerlo

- No, no – negó rápidamente – Edward no sabía nada de esto, de hecho el también se mostraba muy sorprendido con mi actitud

- Pero aun no lo entiendo – le confesé - ¿Por qué actuarias así?

- Muy bien… creo que te platicare las cosas desde el inicio – suspiro audiblemente – como te enteraste, yo soy de Alaska y Edward y Alice fueron mis amigos toda mi infancia, bueno míos y de mis hermanas, la verdad es que los extrañamos mucho por allá, pero bueno; cuando yo era más joven, tenía ciertos sentimientos por Edward y se lo hice saber, pero él como el caballero que es, me rechazo de la forma más cortes posible – cuando dijo esto yo trague en seco, ¿no entendía que buscaba diciéndome eso? – yo le deje de hablar algún de tiempo pero como te dije, mis hermanas también eran amigas suyas así que mi enojo no me duro bastante ya que después de un tiempo volvimos a ser amigos y me atrevería a decir que los mejores. A mí me daba cierto temor todavía el sentir algo por él, porque estaba segura que él no sentía nada por mí; y no quería arriesgarme a que él se alejara porque lo hiciera sentir incomodo, así que yo no decía nada; y creí que aun estaba enamorada de él, hasta que le escuche decirme todos esos sentimientos que él sentía por ti; pero cuando lo escuche me di cuenta que no hubo nada de dolor en mi corazón, si no al contrario una extraña alegría de que Edward por fin se fijara en alguien, ahí me di cuenta que realmente ya no estaba enamorada de él y que lo único que sentía era un inmenso cariño y felicidad por él. Así que te imaginaras mi reacción al saber que tu rechazaste a Edward, debo de admitir que dejaste de caerme bien en cuanto escuche que Edward sufría por ti – mi corazón sufrió una sacudida al escuchar sus palabras – y yo extrañaba mucho a mis amigos… así que mi solución fue venir a reclamarte personalmente el haber rechazado a mi amigo.

- Yo… yo… no sé qué decir – le confesé

- No tienes que decir nada – me sonrío – les avise a los chicos que vendría y ayer Edward fue por mí al aeropuerto; me dio aun más coraje cuando lo vi tan triste. Pero cuando platique con Alice y me dijo acerca de los besos entre ustedes comencé a sospechar que tu entonces no era que no estuvieras enamorada de Edward, pero no lo podíamos saber; así que convencí a Alice de actuar así hoy para ver si te podíamos causar un poquito de celos… pero creo que te causamos un poco más que eso ¿verdad?... lo siento

- ¿Qué? – la mire atónita

- No me vas a decir que no sentiste celos al verme colgada del brazo de Edward – me miro pícaramente y yo me sonroje furiosamente - ¿ves?

- Yo iba hoy a hablar con Edward – le confesé – le iba a decir mis sentimientos por él, y que me diera otra oportunidad

- ¡ayy! – gimió avergonzada - ¿no me digas que gracias a mi numerito, no te atreviste?... soy la peor persona del mundo

- No, no lo eres – le dije por fin – y no tienes nada de que disculparte ya que Edward es tu amigo, y estoy consciente de que lo lastime

- Arrrgg… bien Tanya – hablo en tercera persona – querías actuar de Cupido y acabaste siendo el villano

- Jaja – me reí, ella era divertida; ahora entendía el que Edward se riera tanto con ella – no eres ningún villano Tanya

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para remediar las cosas? – me pregunto

- Ya hiciste mucho el día de hoy – le dije – sabia que sentía algo por Edward pero hasta hoy, que te vi con él me di cuenta de la intensidad de mis sentimientos por él, es algo de lo que siempre te estaré agradecida – suspire – pero no estoy segura de que Edward aun sienta algo por mi

- ¿bromeas? – casi grito – Edward no deja de hablar de ti!; hace rato me confesó que temía lo que tu pudieras pensar de cómo me comporte hoy con él, tuve que decirle lo que había hecho; supongo que cuando regrese a su casa tendré un interrogatorio exhaustivo

- Espero que sea bueno contigo – sonreí

- ¿hablaras con él? – me pregunto

- Si – le dije feliz – tratare de arreglar lo que hice

- Te quiero pedir un favor… - me dijo tímidamente, yo asentí incitándola a continuar – espero que no te molestes pero… me gustaría que no te molestaras con Alice, ella en verdad lo lamenta; te considera una buena amiga y lo último que quería créeme era lastimarte.

- Te creo – le dije – y no estoy molesta con ella… hablare con ella también – hice una nota mental para también hablar con los chicos y que entendieran lo que había pasado el día de hoy.

Tanya estuvo otro rato mas en mi departamento, me di cuenta que era una muy buena amiga y esperaba que ella también se convirtiera en la mía en un futuro. Edward paso por ella a mi departamento, vi en su mirada que quería hablar conmigo pero yo solo le sonreí y me despedí de él, hablaría con el pero por la mañana; me despedí cariñosamente con Tanya, ella se iba por la mañana y probablemente la volvería a ver hasta las navidades, donde prometió que haría lo posible por venir a visitarnos.

Por la noche le llame a Rose, después a Emmett y por último a Jasper, donde me entretuve un poco más para explicarle detalladamente lo que Alice había hecho y porque.

- Te entiendo Bella – me decía Jasper – pero debes de comprender que Alice pudo haberme dicho de que iba la situación, y en cambio decidió callar

- Pero es que tu eres mi amigo Jazz – le conteste – no ibas a estar de acuerdo con nada de lo que ella fuera hacer

- No, no hubiera estado de acuerdo, porque aun así no se me hace la táctica más inteligente

- Pero funciono – le dije en un susurro – ahora lo entiendo

- Eres cabezota Bells, pero yo le dije a Jasper que si tú querías arreglarlo lo harías y ella no me hizo caso

- Edward es su hermano, y estoy segura que tú me quieres igual; y qué harías lo mismo si alguien me lastimara

Al otro lado de la línea se escucho un silencio, lo que me indico que Jasper ya había entendido mi punto de vista.

- Lo pensare Bells – dijo después de un suspiro

- Gracias Jasper – le dije – Alice es una buena persona, y lo último que deseo es que ustedes tengan problemas por mi culpa

- No sería tu culpa tontita – se quedo un momento en silencio - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien – fui sincera – Tanya es muy agradable, y me ha hecho pensar las cosas

- ¿Qué harás?

- Hablare con él, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer; espero que Edward no haya cambiado de opinión

- ¿bromeas? – segunda vez que escuchaba esto – si Edward nos hablo hace rato a Emmett y a mí, para aclararnos que él con Tanya no tenía nada que ver, que solo pensaba en ti y bla, bla, bla… supongo que tomo mucho en cuenta la amenaza de Emmett de que debía de tratarte bien porque si no lo destrozaría

- Emmett – dije nada mas negando la cabeza, eso era tan típico de él

- Edward te quiere Bella, y tu mereces estar á lado de alguien que también quieras

- Gracias Jazz, habla con Alice por favor

- Hasta mañana Bells

Dormí más tranquila esa noche, por la mañana trataría de hablar primero con Alice y después con Edward; quería poder hacerme a la idea de la plática que tendríamos y también de cómo terminaría; pero no quería arruinar nada, así que mañana pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar.

Iba llegando a la entrada principal de la facultad cuando vi como una Alice ansiosa se paseaba de un lado a otro con sus manos retorciéndose; en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en los míos, se quedo estática y me sonrío tímidamente

- Hola – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella

- Bella… hola – me respondió – quería ver si podíamos hablar?

- Si claro – le dije – de hecho yo también quería hablar contigo

- Te quiero pedir una enorme disculpa Bella – dijo avergonzada – en serio, la forma en cómo actué ayer estuvo mal, y no debí de haberlo hecho

- No te preocupes Alice, se que yo también lastime a tu hermano; y que tu harías todo por él

- Pues sí, pero eso no me justifica para nada; me caes muy bien Bella, no quiero perder a una amiga como tu

- No la has perdido Alice, y no hay problemas entre nosotras – le sonreí y ella me sonrío de vuelta

- ¿enserio? – me pregunto

- Sí

- Oh, gracias Bella, arruine muchas cosas ayer; y no quiero que piensen que así soy

- Ninguno lo piensa Alice – me acorde de Jazz – habla con Jasper, Alice

- El está muy enojado – me sonrío triste

- Pero trata – le dije – ustedes hacen tan bonita pareja que no me gustaría verlos separados

- Lo intentare – me miro – te puedo acompañar a tu salón?

Asentí, nos encaminamos a mi salón; en el camino le pregunte por Tanya, me dijo que en la madrugada les mando un msj para decirles que ya había llegado y que esperaba visitarnos pronto

- Le caíste muy bien a Tanya – me dijo

- Ella también me agrado mucho

- Disculpa que te pregunte esto Bella – me miro – pero ¿hablaras con Edward? Te juro que él no tuvo nada que ver

- Lo sé Alice – le sonreí, íbamos llegando al salón y mire dentro como un Edward en cuanto me miro sonrío – y sí, hablare con él

- Gracias Bella, ahora te dejo; nos vemos en una hora

- Vale

Alice se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los alumnos, yo entre en el salón y me coloque a lado de Edward

- Hola – le dije

- Hola Bella – me miro y se sonrojo, se quedo un momento en silencio pero después me dijo rápidamente – quiero que sepas, que Tanya no es nada mío – me decía mientras movía sus manos rápidamente – la quiero mucho pero es mi amiga nada mas

- Lo sé Edward – le sonreí – pero gracias por decírmelo

- Yo no he cambiado de opinión – me miro intensamente que hizo que me sonrojara automáticamente

- Eso también es bueno saberlo – le volví a sonreír, y cuando él estaba a punto de decirme algo mas, lleve uno de mis dedos a sus labios deleitándome con la suavidad de ellos – hablaremos en la tarde ¿sí?

El solo asintió, en ese momento entro el profesor mientras Edward solo me miraba; y note que casi toda la hora lo siguió haciendo, bueno yo también. Quería hablar con él, pero había que esperar y además teniendo claro mis sentimientos por él, y que él también tuviera todavía los mismos por mí, me hacía feliz.

El resto de la mañana las cosas ya estaban mucho mejor entre nuestros amigos, Rose y Emmett ya le hablaban como si nada a Alice; y Jasper me había dicho que tenía planes de platicar con ella, en dos horas libres que ambos tenían.

Aunque ya le había dicho a Edward que hablaríamos por la tarde y que toda la mañana estuvimos como si nada, la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa; tenía claro que no iba a arruinarlo esta vez, no dejaría que esta oportunidad se me fuera de las manos.

Cuando salimos de clases, Edward y yo nos separamos de nuestros amigos, los cuales se fueron a comer; mientras que él y yo nos fuimos a un parque cercano al campus, el clima estaba perfecto; no hacia el frio de siempre pero aun se sentía húmedo a pesar del sol que se asomaba tras unas pocas nubes. Nos sentamos en el césped y nos miramos unos segundos pero sin decir nada.

- Edward… -comencé- antes que cualquier cosa debo decirte algo… lo siento – por riesgo a que fuera a tomar esa disculpa como la vez pasada agregue – siento que por mis miedos esta situación se haya complicado hasta llegar a este punto

- Bella… - me interrumpió

- Déjame terminar – le rogué y el asintió – fui muy tonta al creer que tratando de reprimir mis sentimientos por ti, sería lo mejor para ambos… que si no admitía lo que sentía por ti, sería entonces que no existía nada que sentir… me equivoque terriblemente. Después de lo que paso en el campamento empecé a comprender que lo que siento por ti, va mas allá de lo que he sentido alguna vez por alguien…

- Bella… - Edward estaba sorprendido, pero esbozo una pequeña sonrisa preciosa - ¿eso quiere decir qué…?

- Eso quiere decir Edward que… ¿quieres ser mi novio? – lo dije de un solo golpe para que me pudiera salir, porque estaba demasiada nerviosa!

Edward ahora esbozo una sonrisa gigantesca mientras me miraba, y lentamente se acercaba a mí para acortar la distancia entre nosotros, susurro un "si" a un centímetro de distancia de mis labios y me beso.

Y yo también lo bese, lo bese como había querido besarlo desde la primera vez, sin temores, sin represiones, sin nada que se interfiriera entre él y yo.

Su lengua pidió permiso para explorar mi boca y yo se lo concedí, se enredaron en una deliciosa batalla; sus manos fueron a mi cintura y me jalaron hacia él, haciendo que me sentara sobre su regazo, mientras mis manos se enredaban en esos cabellos broncíneos; sonrío contra mi boca y yo también hice lo mismo. La mano de Edward levanto un poco mi blusa para comenzar a acariciar mi cintura por debajo, y yo jale un poco sus cabellos, haciendo que un sonoro gemido se escapara de ambos.

- Ey!, ey!, ey! – escuchamos que gritaron y nos separamos abriendo los ojos rápidamente – ¡compórtense!, hay todavía mentes puras por acá

Volteamos hacia la voz, y me di cuenta que era Emmett quien había hablado, estaba parado a unos metros de nosotros junto a los demás chicos que se reían a carcajada abierta; estoy completamente segura que tome una coloración carmesí como jamás en mi vida, trate de quitarme del regazo de Edward pero su agarre se hizo aun mas fuerte mientras miraba a los chicos

- ¿Qué no se puede tener privacidad con ustedes? – les dijo aparentemente enojado pero tenía una sonrisa en su cara

- Pero es que ustedes pueden pervertir a cualquiera que pase por aquí – dijo riéndose Alice mientras sostenía de la mano a Jasper, al parecer también las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado

- Pues acostúmbrense, porque así va hacer de ahora en adelante – les dije mientras abrazaba a Edward

- Creo que voy a necesitar terapia – dijo Emmett mientras ponía cara de asco

- ¿así va hacer de ahora en adelante? – me pregunto al oído Edward

- Sí – le respondí – te quiero Edward y no voy arruinar nuestra relación por ningún miedo estúpido que tenga

- Yo también te quiero Bella – me jalo hacía sus labios otra vez, y nos fundimos en un beso más apasionado

Nuevamente los gritos de nuestros amigos hicieron que nos separáramos, Emmett se acerco hasta nosotros para separarnos pero Edward lo jalo hacia el césped y se cayó, mientras que Alice también llego y se subió a la espalda de su hermano hasta hacer que se cayera junto a Emmett, luego llego el turno de Jasper quien tratando de levantar a Alice cayó sobre todos ellos, en cuanto Emmett trato de levantarse e ir hacia mí, grite y trate de correr pero fue tarde porque entre Rosalie y él comenzaron hacerme cosquillas, haciendo que cayera yo también, pero jale conmigo a Rosalie haciendo que de pronto todos estuviéramos en el césped riéndonos y tratándonos de levantar.

Como lo había dicho antes, estoy segura que soy demasiado afortunada al poder tener amigos como los que tengo, y tener a alguien como Edward a mi lado, que me ha enseñado lo suficiente como para entender que puedo llegar amar a otra persona, que puedo arriesgarme a dar un salto de fe. Teniendo solamente algo claro en mi cabeza, que Edward y yo vamos a estar juntos.

***************FIN**************

**hola! bueno este es el último capi de la historia! ahora solo queda un epilogo...**

**espero k el final les haya gustado!, como les prometí, sin finales tristes en mis fics!... estoy muy feliz! bueno de hecho sentimental, ha llegado el final de esta historia! ahhh espero k les haya gustado, plis háganme saberlo en un review! **

**jejejeje, en el capi pasado jejeje solo recibí 2 reviews! sniff U_u jijiji... muchas muchas gracias por los suyos *nany87 y *Denisse-Cullen-Pattinson, no saben como se los agradezco...**

**bueno, en el epilogo publicare a que 5 chicas les haré su one-shot... buenooo obviamente si todas están de acuerdo con k se los haga... **

**en verdad muchas muchas gracias a kien me leyo todo este tiempo, gracias a cada una k me envio un review, a kien me agrego a favoritos y alertas... **

**los kiero un monton! en verdad k si!**

**cuidense! y besos vampiricos a todos!**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	21. Epilogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**EPILOGO**

**EDWARD POV**

Y aquí estábamos, después de los primeros seis meses de estar con una de las chicas más increíbles que conozco, Bella se ha convertido en la primera cosa que pienso al despertar y la última al dormirme; bueno ya era así desde que la conocí pero ahora no me sentía mal por hacerlo, ni triste al evocar su sonrisa en mi mente.

Desde que acepto ser mi novia, he sido más feliz de lo que me imagine; ella es genial en todo el sentido de la palabra; y aunque ya me había dado cuenta de eso desde el principio ahora que está a mi lado es como lo disfruto aun más.

Nos encontrábamos en este momento en la recepción de la boda de Jacob y Leah, en Forks; habíamos llegado desde la tarde anterior, y yo tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mis suegros; no es por alardear ni nada pero creo que les había caído bien y la verdad eso me tenía más tranquilo.

La relación con Bella se estaba dando tan natural, era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida; pero al mismo tiempo sentíamos esa emoción de ir descubriendo ambos cosas nuevas.

- ¿cómo te la estas pasando? – me pregunto Bella, recargándose en mi hombro mientras nos mecíamos lentamente al ritmo de la melodía

- La verdad… - la mire – muy bien; Forks me gusta mucho

- Uhm… ¿no lo dices para quedar bien? – sonrío – ya soy tu novia

- Jajaja, no lo hago por eso cariño; la verdad que este clima me ha gustado demasiado, y Forks tiene algo que me atrae aun mas – la mire

- ¿lo verde?

- A ti… - le dije antes de acabar la distancia que nos separaba y besar dulcemente sus labios; eran tan suaves y su sabor era tan increíble, nunca me cansaría de besarlos

- Te amo Edward – me separe de ella rápidamente mientras abría mis ojos, ella aun los mantenía cerrados

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunte en un susurro

- Que te amo – dijo ella tímidamente mientras bajaba su cabeza sonrojada

- Bella… - mi voz acariciaba su nombre, levante su rostro con mi pulgar – gracias.

- ¿gracias? – dijo ella sorprendida y yo me di cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo – de nada… creo…

- No me malentiendas cariño – dije rápidamente – yo también te amo Bella – y me atrevía a decir qué amar aun se quedaba corto, pero no quería asustarla; mas cuando acaba de dar este paso tan grande – pero me tomaste con la guardia baja… nunca me lo habías dicho

- Lo sé… - me miro a los ojos – pero quería decírtelo, quería que lo supieras

- Me haces tan feliz Bella – tome nuevamente su rostro entre mis manos para saborear ese delicioso manjar que era su boca

Y en verdad me hacía feliz, ella siempre bromeaba diciéndome que con ninguno de sus ex novios anteriores había durado más de seis meses; y una parte de mí aunque no se lo hacía saber, realmente temía que ella terminara conmigo en ese periodo; y debo decir que respire tranquilo cuando pasaron los seis meses. Bella quería escribir un nuevo capítulo en su vida conmigo a su lado y yo no podía nada más que agradecer lo afortunado que era.

Continuamos bailando casi toda la tarde, celebrando por Jacob y Leah que se veían realmente felices por la vida que comenzaban, baile también con mi hermana y con Rose mientras que Emmett me robaba a mi novia para poder bailar con su mejor amiga.

Cuando fue el turno de lanzar el ramo de novia, las chicas obligaron a Bella a que también participara; yo no podía dejar de reír al ver la cara de mi novia, prácticamente salto al lado contrario cuando el ramo iba directo hacia ella; Rose fue la afortunada al pelear hasta con las uñas por el ramo. Probablemente debería de sentirme mal, por como mi novia huyo de ese ramo como si fuera la peste, pero era algo que no me preocupaba, Bella me había dicho que me amaba y estaba seguro que un día pondría una argolla en su dedo para estar con ella por toda la eternidad.

Después de felicitar nuevamente a los recién casados, nos despedimos de ellos; pues se marchaban de luna de miel; y qué bueno que lo hicieron porque tuve la mala suerte de ver como apenas se habían subido al auto, Leah se lanzo sobre Jacob en algo que definitivamente no era solo un abrazo.

La noche fue pasando hasta que solo quedábamos nosotros seis, junto con unos cuantos invitados "alegres" que seguían brindado por la pareja casada. Bella estaba sentada en mis piernas mientras Emmett, Jasper, Rose y ella misma platicaban las historias divertidas por las que habían pasado; Alice y yo escuchábamos atentos y nos divertíamos, se que tanto a mi hermana como a mí nos hubiera gustado estar en esos momentos con ellos, pero como Bella me dijo en una ocasión; no importa que tanto hayan pasado ellos cuatro juntos, lo importante era que ahora todo lo pasaríamos los seis.

- ¡Emmett! – Bella le dijo, mitad molesta, mitad riendo - ¿tenias que platicar eso?

- Vamos Bella!, el que confundieras a Jasper con la anciana del cuarto piso, fue muy divertido

- No lo creo – dijo Jasper serio – tuve que cortarme mi cabello ese día

- Te hice un favor ¿no? – replico Bella con una sonrisa – Alice te haría el feo, así como lucias

Todos reímos ante la cara de mi hermana, cuando volteo a ver a Jasper supongo que imaginándose como se vería con el cabello enmarañado y largo, supongo que la imagen no le gusto.

- Bueno, bueno chicos – llamo la atención Rosalie – Emmett y yo tenemos que decirles algo importante

- ¿importante? – le pregunte serio, y Bella me sonrío, supongo que ella ya sabía de qué iba eso.

- No es para alarmarse… - dijo ella rápidamente – pero les queremos decir…

- ¡que nos vamos a casar! – soltó Emmett en un grito, antes de que Rosalie pudiera decir algo

- ¡Emmett! – le reclamo Rosalie, con un puchero - ¡se supone que yo lo iba a decir!

- Lo lamento amor – Emmett estaba claramente avergonzado – pero es que no lo pude resistir - le dio besos a Rose, quien pronto comenzó a reír divertida

Jasper y yo estábamos aun sorprendidos ante esta noticia, Emmett nos había platicado sus planes pero no pensé que fueran hacer tan pronto, apenas íbamos a salir de la universidad; Bella se levanto inmediatamente y junto con Alice corrió abrazar a sus amigos, Jasper y yo la secundamos.

Bella tomo en un abrazo fuerte a su amigo, mientras le decía que lo quería mucho y que le deseaba la mayor felicidad posible; Rose los miraba tiernamente, ambos sabíamos que ellos eran grandes amigos, tenían un vinculo más grande que con ninguno otro; y la felicidad de uno, fácil era la felicidad del otro.

Cuando Bella y Emmett se separaron, ella tenía sus ojos bañados en lagrimas y Emmett parecía seguirla en cualquier momento, ambos reían de felicidad, lo que inconscientemente me hizo sonreír a mi también.

- ¡felicidades en verdad! – Bella los abrazo a los dos juntos

- Gracias – le contesto Rosalie, mientras también secaba las lágrimas que había soltado ella.

Después de eso vinieron las preguntas, acerca de cómo fue la proposición, cuando sería la boda, como la organizarían – mi hermana no paro de saltar cuando Rose le pidió su ayuda para organizarla y pedirle que fuera su dama de honor- Bella sería la madrina, y de una vez le advirtió a Bella que comenzara a practicar caminar con tacones por que la quería toda hermosa para ese día.

Al día siguiente Bella y yo fuimos a dar un paseo por el bosque; la sensación de tener su mano entre la mía se sentía tan perfecto; ella me fue mostrando sus lugares favoritos donde solía divertirse de niña, nos sentamos en la corteza de un tronco que estaba en el camino, mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían de vez en vez de los arboles por la lluvia de la noche pasada.

- ¿Edward? – me llamo Bella después de un momento donde ambos permanecíamos en un cómodo silencio.

- ¿si, que pasa? – le pregunte

- ¿algún día me llevaras a donde pasaste tu infancia?... me gustaría conocer también todas tus historias de niño

- Claro – le respondí entusiasmado – puedo llevarte al salir de la universidad

- Me encantaría – me respondió feliz mientras se sentaba a horcadas sobre mis piernas – además quiero volver a ver a Tanya

- También puedes conocer a sus hermanas, son grandes amigas

- Gracias cariño – me dijo después de besarme ligeramente

- ¿de qué? – pregunte confundido

- Por arreglarme

- ¿arreglarte? – pregunte sonriendo pues no hallaba el hilo de la conversación

- Había llegado a pensar que estaba rota – me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos – tu me arreglaste

- No Bella – le aclare mientras tomaba dulcemente su rostro entre mis manos – tu no estabas rota cariño, nunca lo estarás.

- Antes pensaba – me dijo seria – que si no hallaba al chico indicado, probablemente era porque me quedaría sola para siempre, y tal vez esa fue la razón principal por la que acepte a varios de mis ex novios, pensando que tal vez aunque ellos no fueran lo que yo quería en ese momento, tal vez lo llegarían a ser algún día…

- Pero después… me di cuenta que no debes presionar de esa manera al destino; que el que no encuentres el amor hoy, no significa que no lo encontraras mañana – me dio una profunda mirada cargada de sentimientos – que el amor va a llegar tarde o temprano… solo hay que esperarlo, y cuando llegue saberlo reconocer.

- Eres increíble… - le dije sin hallar algo más que poder decir ante la marea de sentimientos que me inundaba – luchare cada día por ser el perfecto amor para ti

- Yo también amor, te amo Edward; te amo demasiado… además en este momento y me atrevería a decir que por muchísimo tiempo más vamos a ser felices

- Muy felices – le dije, mientras la jalaba hacia mi rostro para fundirnos en un beso suave, lento y sin dudar delicioso.

No podía ver el futuro, para saber que nos depararía el día de mañana, pero estaba seguro de que amaba a esta mujer con cada fibra de mi cuerpo y que ese amor crecería día a día. Y si algún día uno de nosotros volvía a sentir miedo ante cualquier paso que fuéramos a dar, el otro estaría ahí para tenderle la mano cuantas veces la necesitara.

* * *

**hola!**

**aki esta el epilogo! espero k les haya gustado! y ahora si... ahora si... T-T ha llegado el fin de la historia...**

**muchas gracias por leerme!, por los reviews k me mandaron, por los alertas y favoritos... gracias! **

**y claro k también muchas gracias a las chicas k me dejaron un review en el final de la historia, y akien me deje en este epilogo...**

***nany87**

***amyel1806**

***Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**

***princessannstrarcullen**

***Megumi no Sabaku**

***Carly Cullen**

***ElizabethCullen.21**

**buenooooo ahora para contarles las buenas nuevas... mande los msjs y recibí respuestas... así k les presento a las chicas a las k les haré un one-shot! **

*******Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen /** *nany87 /*eviita cullen /*amyel1806 /*Megumi no Sabaku... 

**yeah! jajajaja... no se como los vaya a ir publicando, pero tratare de no tardar demasiado! gracias en verdad por el apoyo!**

**ahora... también kiero decirles k como ya acabe este fic, tengo en puerta uno nuevo k publicare después de este... mi fic se llama "Nada de Nada" y es uno en el k he ido trabajando últimamente... con el cual me he encariñado mucho así k espero le pasen a dar una leidita para ver si les gusta!**

**mientras les dejo el summary... en mi blog he dejado unos avances de esta historia... **

_"Bella y Edward se han encontrado con solo una causa en común, ambos perdieron lo más preciado que tenían... ¿podrán acaso volverse a sentir vivos y completos estando juntos? ó ¿será que las circunstancias en que viven sean suficientes para separarlos?" _

**y sin mas me retiro... deseándoles lo mejor y dandoles las gracias nuevamente por haberme seguido hasta aki!**

**cuídense y besos vampiricos a cada uno!**

_**Bella-Bere**_


End file.
